


bab and basti

by seojiya



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: ChanBaek - Freeform, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Tagalog, bawal sa bata, charot, chokegiwhy, kalat, kalat nation, tagalog smut
Language: Filipino
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:26:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 53,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22359454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seojiya/pseuds/seojiya
Summary: pareho silang takot sa commitment. yung isa, ayaw masaktan. yung isa, ayaw makasakit.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai, Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun
Comments: 61
Kudos: 410





	1. si bab at si basti

**Author's Note:**

> hello sa everyone!! welcome, welcome. mga bata at matatanda.
> 
> una sa lahat, hindi ko alam kung bakit ko to isinulat in the first place. basta jumejebs lang ako non, i thought of this, and right after the pooping session, isinulat ko na siya kasi kating-kati talaga ang mga kamay ni girl magsulat. hehehe.
> 
> regarding sa updates, pls.... alam niyo kung gaano ako kasipag!!!!! mag-update hehe. kung sakali man na masyadong matagalan (say, mga 1 year?) ang sunod na update, pakibulabog po ako sa twitter @chokegiwhy. wag po kayo mag-alala, di po ako mangangagat. si chanyeol pati girlfriend ko lang po gusto kong kagatin.
> 
> grammar and typos, pagpasensyahan niyo na. unbeta-d (for sure) ang ipopost ko rito and hindi naman po ako englishist and bobo rin po ako magtype. hhhh. as long as naiintindihan niyo, keri na. wag kayo magalit ha. kith ko kayo sa bunbunan.
> 
> medyo pg13 to r-18 po tayo rito, mga katropa ano po. marami rin ditong vulgar words for sure like tite ni chanyeol and stuff, so kung di kayo comfortable sa ganon, okay lang kahit di niyo basahin. ikikith ko pa rin kayo sa bunbunan.
> 
> comments are very much appreciated, dito man o sa twt!! yung mga gustong chumika sa dm dyan, go lang!
> 
> maraming salamat na agad in advance <33 sana maenjoy niyo ang kalokohang ito!
> 
> shoutout sa jowa ko, ty sa support labyu skrrrrtttt para to sa future natin with chandler jourland miguel

_ insert chirping sounds—ng mga ibon o ng mga chismosa, it's for you to decide, tunog ng umaarangkadang mga tricycle sa kalye, at mga batang naghahamon ng suntukan sa labas at 9 in the morning. _

minulat ng ating bida ang mga mata niya. medyo nagsquint pa kasi maliwanag na at nakarahap pa siya sa bintana. nagpakawala rin ng weird sound habang nags-stretch sabay hikab. umaga na naman. panibagong araw na sasayangin, kasi.. marami siyang time. sana all.

hinawi ni baekhyun ang kumot na nakatakip sa kanyang milky white thighs at manly legs. sexy combination. with another yawn, inabot niya ang phone na nasa tabi lang ng unan niya. naghihingalo na ang battery nito. nakatulog na naman kasi siya kagabi habang nagbbrowse ng available jobs at rakets sa isang fb group. hindi na nga naicharge ang phone, naiwan pa itong naka unlock buong magdamag. he rolled over to the side para icharge ang kanyang iphone 6, tapos ay nagsimulang magbrowse ulit sa nasabing fb group.

okay. this is the part where we introduce our bida.

_ this is baekhyun angelo r. byun. bar-b. weird initials pero kebs na. he’s twenty three, and he finished his very magastos na course (hello, bachelor of arts in digital filmmaking) sa benilde earlier this year, na siyang dahilan kung bakit bankrupt siya ngayon (hello ulit sa very magastos na grad film) and desperately looking for a stable job o kahit raket lang basta may reasonable na bayad. for experience rin naman. _

_ baekhyun, or ba/bab to his very close friends (ang magpinsan na sina jongin antonio kim iii, and jongdae riguel kim), is very much single. three years ago na since the first time he entered a relationship at mukhang last na ata kasi it didn’t end very well at natakot na siyang mag commit uli. for baekhyun, he would rather stay single for the rest of his life than get his heart wrecked for the second time. and yes, he knows naman na there are guys who are actually nice. yung hindi siya sasaktan. pero hindi niya na ata kayang sumugal ulit. that'd be suicide. _

okay. enough na muna sa madramang introduction dahil sumuko na si baekhyun sa pagj-job hunt. he’s hungry at naaamoy niya na ang mabangong beef tapa sa baba. bumangon na siya ng tuluyan at dumeretso muna sa banyo para jumingle, maghilamos, at magmumog.

after ng kanyang umagang kay ganda ritual, bumaba na si baekhyun and as expected, naabutan niya ang kanyang 5 year old pamangkin na si jaja na nakaupo sa sofa at nanonood ng cartoons. nasa kitchen naman ang older brother ni baekhyun na si beom, busy na naghahanda ng breakfast nilang tatlo.

“baek, gising ka na pala. pakibantayan muna nga si jaja, matatapos naman na ako rito.” sabi ni beom na busy sa pagpprito ng hotdog for his unico hijo.

tumango naman si baekhyun kahit nakatalikod sa kanya ang kapatid bago tinabihan ang pamangkin sa sofa. hindi siya nito pinansin dahil masyadong engrossed ang bata sa panonood ng peppa pig.

“ano ba yan, ang panget naman nang pinapanood mo.” sabi niya sa pamangkin bago kinuha yung remote na nasa coffee table. tutok na tutok pa rin si jaja sa pinapanood niya, and baekhyun being baekhyun, nilipat niya yung channel.

and as expected, nang marealize ni jaja na hindi na si peppa pig ang pinapanood niya, umiyak ito ng malakas. as in ngawa. si baekhyun naman, tawa nang tawa. successful na naman siya sa pagpapaiyak sa kanyang favorite pamangkin dahil wala naman siyang ibang pamangkin na pwedeng maging paborito. humarap si jaja sa kanyang tito baekhyun bago pinagsusuntok sa braso at dibdib.

“baekhyun, ano na naman yan?” tanong ng kuya beom mula sa kusina. kakatapos lang nito iprepare ang tapsilog at hotdog na pagsasaluhan nila ngayong umaga.

he walked towards the living room para pigilan ang anak sa pagsuntok sa kapatid at para na rin batukan ang kapatid niyang wala nang ibang ginawa kundi paiyakin ang bata.

“shh, baby. enough na. papagalitan natin tito baek.” sabi niya kay jaja once na buhat niya na ito. si baekhyun naman, tumatawa pa rin, may luha luha pa sa mata. “hoy baekhyun, maghanap ka na nga ng trabaho. sa sobrang pagkabagot mo sa buhay, pinaglalaruan mo na anak ko eh.”

natatawa pa rin si baekhyun ng very slight lang naman with matching punas ng luha sa gilid ng eyes. hinintay niya munang kumalma ang sarili bago sumagot. “oo na kuya, naghahanap na nga. tsaka, nirecommend ako ni jongdae sa tito niya. naghihintay lang ako ng confirmation.”

nasa lahi ata talaga ng mga kim ang pagiging filmmaker. yung dad kasi ni jongdae, scriptwriter ng mga filipino films noong panahon. isa siya sa mga producer ng sikat na aga-lea movie na sana maulit muli. si jongin the third, ABDFilm din. yung dad niya, professor sa benilde. naging prof nga yon ni baekhyun sa FLMTHEO nung first term ng third year ata? si jongdae lang ata ang tumahak ng ibang landas dahil nag MMA siya. kasi nga ayun, yung bunsong kapatid ng dads nila jongdae and thirdy kim, filmmaker din. isa sa mga hinahangaang direktor sa loob at labas ng bansa. cathy garcia-molina, who? we only know junmyeon ignacio-kim. thirty six years old, pero mukhang twenty six. walang halong bbiro. very single rin at mukhang walang balak magpamilya.

eto kasing si tito jun, or kuya jun (dahil nga masyado raw nakakatanda ang tito), may ongoing ganap. nagsstart na sila magshoot para sa entry niya sa cinema one originals, kaso kinulang ng tao dahil nagkaemergency yung isang prod assistant. and jongdae being the only best friend ever, nirecommend niya si baekhyun sa kanyang tito jun.

kaya ngayon, naghihintay lang si baekhyun ng go signal from jongdae kaso ang tagal tagal. it's been like.. two weeks? eh syempre, hindi papayag si baekhyun ng walang back up plan. sa lahat ng bagay sa mundo, ang pinakaayaw ni baekhyun ay pag hindi sureball. don't get him wrong ha. gusto niya magtrabaho for the one and only junmyeon ignacio-kim, pero hangga't walang solid confirmation na YES, YOU'RE HIRED AS THE NEW PRODUCTION ASSISTANT, hindi titigil si baekhyun sa paghahanap ng back up gig.

after breakfast na puno ng iyakan, thanks to jairus byun, umakyat si baekhyun sa kwarto para jumebs. syempre kinuha niya muna yung phone niya dahil maghahanap na naman siya sa same fb page ng mga taong naghahanap ng videographer sa events and stuff.

prente ang pagkaupo ni baekhyun sa toilet bowl, naka tukod po ang parehong siko sa thighs niya habang nagsscroll. may mga nakita si baekhyun na listings na sinave niya lang para iview later at icompare kung ano ang mas okay.

sa kalagitnaan ng pagsscroll, nag vibrate ang phone niya at nagflash sa screen ang mukha ni thirdy kim at ang dalawang bilog na buttons sa baba: pula at green. syempre, sinagot ni baekhyun ang tawag.

"hello?"

"tumatae ka no?" bungad ni jongin the third kay baekhyun. napakunot naman ang noo niya.

"gago? nakikita mo ba ko? may iniwan ka bang cctv dito?"

"yuck, ano ako? stalker? nag e-echo kasi yung boses mo so mukhang nasa banyo ka." sabi ni jongin pero he didn't give baekhyun a chance to speak. dumeretso na siya sa kung ano man ang dahilan ng pagtawag niya sa kaibigan. "ba, nakausap ko na pala si kuya jun. nag breakfast kasi kami kanina. pwede ka na raw ba mamaya?"

nanlaki ang mga mata ni baekhyun at halos nakalimutan niyang naglalabas pala siya ng sama ng loob kasi muntik na siyang mapatayo sa sobrang saya. yuck lang.

"uy shet, seryoso ba?" tanong ni baekhyun kay the third. "hindi ba joketime?"

"oo nga. mamaya raw sa route."

"sa route ang shoot? wait, teka. agad-agad ba?" medyo nagpanic si baekhyun. wala siyang alam sa premise ng film na ginagawa ni junmyeon kim ngayon. "huy, gago, hindi ba kami magfformal meeting man lang or something?"

"hindi shoot. inom-inom lang. you know naman our very bagets na tito. baka dun na rin maganap ang briefing mo before you start working as the new PA. i'll be helping out din sa set so.. you don’t have to worry masyado." sabi ni jongin. nabunutan naman ng tinik sa dibdib si baekhyun.

"ah, okay. text me na lang the details? will you be there mamaya?" baekhyun asked.

"sure. and yes, i'll be there pero mukhang susunod na lang ako kasi i have to finish something pa. yun lang naman kuya ba, congrats! i'm sure mag eenjoy ka. hindi naman masungit si kuya jun kaya no worries."

"okay, okay. thanks, thirdy. i'll see you later."

  
  
  


this is it pansit.

eto na talaga.

eto na ang simula ng career ni baekhyun sa larangan ng paggawa ng pelikula.

eto na rin ang simula ng.. alam niyo na.

  
  


* * *

  
  


so eto na nga.

10pm imimeet ni baekhyun si junmyeon ignacio-kim sa route 196 sa katipunan. ayon kay jongin the third, baka raw isama ni kuya jun yung actor na nakakuha ng lead role for the film. when baekhyun asked kung sino itong actor na tinutukoy ni thirdy kim, ang sagot niya lang ay  _ see for yourself. feel ko kilala mo to.  _ eh malamang nga. halos lahat ata ng artista sa iba't ibang network, kilala ni baekhyun. though wala rin namang binanggit si the third kung galing ba 'to sa bigating tv network, so yes may chance pa rin na hindi niya knows.

by 9pm, ready to go na ang ating bida in his medyo maluwag na red short sleeved button up shirt—original na balenciaga na pinadala pa nung boyfriend ng tita niya na nasa america, leather pants na hapit na hapit kaya litaw ang curves niya at ang cute na pwet, and black leather shoes para stylish. he also styled his hair in a way na he’d look presentable and smoking hot at the same time. also, baekhyun’s not doing this for other people to swoon over him. he just likes to make himself look good pag lumalabas siya kasi confidence booster.

nagbubook na si baekhyun ng grab habang pababa sa living room. finally. for the first time in weeks, he doesn’t have to babysit his brother’s son. hindi naman sa ayaw ni baekhyun. he likes kids at yun nga, paborito niya si jaja, pero nakakadrain kasi. ngayon lang ulit siya nagkaroon ng time to go out and baekhyun’s happy. graveyard shift si baekbeom sa pinagtatrabahuhan niyang call center somewhere in qc, at dahil nga may lakad ngayon si baekhyun, iniwan muna ni beom si jaja sa nanay nito. ang kanyang ex-wife.

baekhyun waited for the grab outside at dumating na rin naman ito agad. sumakay si baekhyun, binati yung driver ng good evening, and then there. they’re off to katip.

  
  


on time si baekhyun. dumating siya before 10pm. medyo maraming tao ngayon sa loob kasi syempre, gig night, and people are there to discover new great bands or maybe watch their favorites. gusto rin ni baekhyun pero he unofficial work night ito. magkikita sila ng kanyang new boss… na hanggang ngayon ay wala pa rin.

umorder si baekhyun ng beer for himself, pale pilsen, nothing too strong. after that, he found a vacant booth at doon na nagsettle. he took a sip of his beer before checking his phone for messages. wala. 10:01 na. wala pa rin si junmyeon at wala pa ring text from thirdy kim. saktong pag lock niya ng phone ay ang pag vibrate nito. may message from an unknown number who turned out to be junmyeon kim.

**junmyeon:** Good evening, Baekhyun! This is your Kuya Jun. Andyan ka na ba sa Route? Something came up kasi and I don’t think I can go there anymore. Papunta na sana ako. I’m sorry, this is so unprofessional pero very urgent matter din kasi yung kailangan kong asikasuhin.

oh, fuck. hindi makakarating si new bossing. hindi naman galit si baekhyun. kung importante naman talaga yung lalakarin ni junmyeon eh wala nang say si baekhyun doon.

**baekhyun:** good evening sir! i’m here na pero it’s okay. i guess i’ll just go home na lang.

**junmyeon:** Hay nako, Baekhyun. Drop the sir. We met twice already. Kahit Kuya na lang hahaha. And uh, up to you if you wanna go home already pero papunta dyan si Sehun Oh ngayon. I invited him too para sana mameet mo na ang isa sa mga makakatrabaho mo on set. You can still hang out if you want. I’ll send na lang sa email mo yung files so you can check them out before you go sa set tomorrow. I’ll send you more details din and schedules, shooting locs, and call times. Pati ibang mga dapat gawin.

**baekhyun:** okay kuya.  [ baekhyunangelo@gmail.com ](mailto:baekhyunangelo@gmail.com) po. sige po, i will check na lang po mamaya.

**junmyeon:** Okay, isesend ko na. Thank you Baekhyun and sorry din at hindi ako makakapunta talaga tonight. Wala ka pa naman masyadong gagawin sa set tomorrow. Punta ka lang sa you know kung paano ang takbo ng shoots namin and para mameet mo na rin yung iba.

**baekhyun:** okay, kuya. thank you. it’s okay hehe. ingat and good night.

  
  


hindi na nagreply si junmyeon after that. napainom naman agad si baekhyun ng beer kasi wow. parang hindi niya agad naprocess kanina nung sinabi ni junmyeon na papunta si sehun oh at makakatrabaho niya ito. si sehun oh as in sehun oh na isa sa mga pinakasikat na kapamilya actors.

si sehun oh na dati nang nalink kay kathryn bernardo. si sehun oh na naging sobrang sikat sa labas ng bansa dahil sa role niya sa isang slightly controversial pero outstanding film na isinabak sa isang international film fest. si sehun oh na crush ng bayan. wow. hindi makapaniwala si baekhyun.

agad kinuha ni baekhyun ang phone para itext ang kanyang friend na si jongin the third.

**baekhyun:** huy ka, hindi mo sinabi sakin na si sehun rafael oh pala!!!!

**jongin iii:** ah so nameet mo na si sehun

**jongin iii:** tropa ko yan eh

**jongin iii:** pero hindi siya. isa lang siya sa cast pero may isa pa

**baekhyun:** ha? sino?

  
  


baekhyun waited for thirdy’s reply. talagang tinitigan niya lang yung chat bubble na may tatlong dots. napakabagal naman magtype nitong kaibigan niya. after a minute or so, nawala yung bubble at biglang nag offline si jongin. napamura na lang si baekhyun under his breath.

he locked his phone at ibinalik sa bulsa. he chugged down the remaining contents of his beer bago naglakad papunta sa bar to buy another one. after non, he decided to stay outside na lang instead sa loob. wala kasi siyang contact kay sehun oh, so para less hassle, sasalubungin niya na lang outside.

may 4-5 people lang sa tables sa labas since karamihan nga ay nasa loob at nanonood ng gig. baekhyun settled dun sa vacant table at uminom na lang habang nagsscroll sa facebook, occasionally checking kung may darating bang sehun oh. so far, wala pa naman.

ilang minuto na rin siyang nasa labas at paubos na rin yung second bottle of beer niya. papasok muna siya siguro sa loob since mukhang hindi rin naman darating si sehun oh. he kept his phone na ulit and tatayo na sana when he noticed a guy walking towards his table. and fuck. fuck, kasi hindi niya namukaan agad pero nung medyo malapit na si guy at nasinagan na ng ilaw yung mukha niya, medyo naloka si baekhyun. he was not expecting to see him kasi dito. he was not expecting to see him at all. and he was not expecting this guy to approach him.

“uy, hey, wait.” sabi ni guy. nakaupo pa rin si baekhyun and nakatayo itong si former schoolmate sa kabilang side. “you went to csb, right?”

at kahit kailan, hindi akalain ni baekhyun na mapapansin siya ng isang chanyeol park. he probably doesn’t even know his name, pero nakilala siya nito sa mukha. and they never even attended the same class. not once. as far as baekhyun can remember.

“uh, yes. yes. you too, diba?” baekhyun smiled at him na para bang  _ woah, nice, we went to the same school. di tayo acquainted pero yes, let’s talk.  _ GANON.

“yes. i’m not sure if you remember pero naging classmates tayo in PE nung first two terms ng second year.” sabi ni chanyeol. okay. hindi na yun maalala ni baekhyun, probably because madalas siyang absent o di kaya late.

“uy, oo ba? i actually don’t remember na masyado eh.” nahihiyang sabi ni baekhyun kaya he gave him a smile na lang kasi parang nakakahiya for chanyeol kasi hindi na matandaan ni b. “i mean, madalas din kasi akong di nakakapasok nun.”

“no, it’s fine. ako rin naman, madalas wala.” yes. and baekhyun knows why.

“yeah.. pero i know who you are.” sabi ni baekhyun and there, naisip niyang ioffer ang hand para magpakilala ng maayos kasi hindi naman talaga siya kilala ni chanyeol sa pangalan. “i’m baekhyun byun. ABDFilm.”

inaccept naman ni chanyeol yung hand ni baekhyun and nagshake hands sila. naunang binawi ni baekhyun yung kamay niya hindi dahil ayaw niya kay chanyeol, but because nahihiya siya kasi medyo pasmado.

“chanyeol park from ab music prod.” right. alam ni baekhyun kasi kilala naman talaga si chanyeol hindi lang sa SDA pero sa buong benilde rin. kahit nga sa ibang universities. nung third year siya, finollow niya yung soundcloud account ni chanyeol and maganda yung songs na ginagawa niya.

nag nod lang si baekhyun kasi hindi niya alam kung ano bang dapat niyang isagot dun. actually, sobrang weirded out siya. bakit kaya siya kinakausap ngayon ng the one and only chanyeol park from sda music prod batch 20xx?

napaangat ulit ang tingin ni baekhyun nung umupo na si chanyeol ng tuluyan sa vacant seat. so he’s probably staying for chika. not that baekhyun minds pero.. hindi ba siya na aawkward?

“naaawkward ka ba?” tanong ni chanyeol. huh. may pagka mind reader pala ito.

ang favorite motto ni baekhyun nung elementary bukod sa  _ time is gold when watching bold,  _ ay  _ honesty is the best policy.  _ kaya tumango siya ng marahan bago nginitian ng very slight pabebeng ngiti si chanyeol.

“a little..? i mean.. wala. sobrang nagulat lang ako na you approached me and stuff eh hindi naman nga tayo friends talaga nung college.” sabi ni baekhyun. tumango naman si chanyeol. “i mean, we have mutual friends naman like kyungsoo do from theater arts, right? diba friends din kayo? pero yun, di talaga tayo acquainted or whatever.”

“yes, i know. sorry for randomly walking up to you.” natatawang sabi ni chanyeol.

he looked extra pogi tuloy. and he’s not even trying. naka itim na graphic tee lang siya and maong shorts na above the knee pero mukha na siyang model agad. medyo mahaba na rin ang buhok. naalala tuloy ni baekhyun yung mga babae na nagtitilian everytime na nasa cafeteria si chanyeol na permed ang brown hair.

“no, it’s okay. i don’t really mind.” sagot ni baekhyun kasi true naman. sa totoo nga lang, flattered siya kasi siya chanyeol mismo ang lumapit sa kanya.

“yeah, thanks. natutuwa lang talaga ako whenever i see familiar people.” sabi ni chanyeol. “and if it’s okay with you, i wanna be friends sana? you know kasi, it’s really nice to have friends outside showbiz. people in the industry are not very.. you know.. real friend material.”

hep. eto na. oras na para ipakilala ang isa pa nating bida.

_ si chanyeol sebastian park. chanyeol park sa ibang tao, basti sa family and friends. he’s twenty three, like baekhyun, and nag-aral ng music production sa benilde. batchmates sila ni baekhyun. our baby boy basti came from a really prominent family. his mom used to be a really popular singer in korea during her time, and his dad naman owns a telecom company in the philippines. yung older sister naman ni chanyeol na si yoora ay isang tv host. kung nanonood kayo ng pinoy brother, you probably know her. kasama niya sila toni gonzaga. _

_ like oh sehun, kapamilya actor din itong si chanyeol. child star siya. kasama sa original cast ng goin bulilit na nnagsimulangi-air noong 2005 kung saan siya nakilala bilang si basti. eight years old pa lang siya noon, pero nakitaan na agad ng potential sa pag-arte. bata pa lang, marami na siyang naging shows at madalas na gumaganap bilang anak ng mga lead characters sa mga primetime teleseryes. 2010 nang grumaduate siya goin bulilit. nagkaron pa si chanyeol ng maraming opportunities after that, pero nagfocus muna ito sa pag-aaral nung high school. he went back to acting nang tumuntong na siya sa college, and became one of the most popular actors of his time along with sehun oh, his best friend since high school. _

_ unlike baekhyun, chanyeol sebastian dated a lot and madalas, hindi rin nagtatagal yung relationships niya kasi.. like baekhyun, medyo may takot din itong si basti sa commitment. pag masyado nang nagiging seryoso, bigla na lang siyang umaayaw. he dated asia’s next top model winner, maureen wroblewitz, pero it didn’t work out din. as far as everyone knows, chanyeol’s been single for months now, at maraming mga babae ang nagkakandarapang mapasakanya. _

okay. enough na muna ulit sa intro kasi chanyeol just bought a bucket of beer for him and baekyun. they also decided na sa loob na lang uminom para kahit papaano ay may onting privacy. baekhyun texted jongin habang umoorder si chanyeol ng drinks kanina, chika minute si girl. eto namang si jongin, kanina pa sinasabihan si baekhyun na may nafifeel siyang kakaiba. baekhyun chose to ignore thirdy’s comments na lang kasi chanyeol seems nice naman and there’s no harm naman siguro with being friends with his batchmate, right?

as for sehun oh, jongin the third told baekhyun na hindi na ito makakarating. and kahit thirdy himself ay hindi na rin daw pupunta kasi may kasama naman na raw si baekhyun, at nafifeel niya na they’ll go somewhere pa after the inuman sesh sa route. whatever.

so now, baekhyun and chanyeol are drinking sa pinadulong booth dahil yun na lang ang available. tsaka okay din kasi nga, masyadong maraming tao. yun nga lang, medyo mainit sa part na ‘to so baekhyun had to undo the first two buttons of his balenciaga shirt, exposing his medyo pawisan na shirt para makabawas bawas sa init na nararamdaman niya.

pero mukhang ibang tao ata yung mas lalong nainitan.

here goes our baby boy basti na mukhang hindi naman pala certified baby boy dahil hindi niya maalis ang tingin sa shining shimmering chest ni baekhyun na sobrang puti at flawless. litaw na litaw yung collarbones ni baekhyun, medyo pawis, at pati si chanyeol ay pinagpapawisan na rin.

kanina kasi, chanyeol’s waiting sa labas with his red horse. sabi kasi ng kanyang bro for life na si sehun oh, pupunta siya sa route kasi he’ll be meeting up with director kim and jongin the third na from benilde rin. so habang naghihintay siya, inom inom muna doon, biglang bumukas yung pintuan and may lumabas na guy in a red button up and leather skinny jeans. hapit na hapit yung pants sa legs ni guys at parang gusto nang kumawala ng pwet niya sa sobrang.. tight. 

chanyeol scanned mula sa shoes pataas (thank god kasi nagpause pa siya for a few seconds dun sa tapat ng door before umupo dun sa vacant table), and nagulat ang not so baby boy basti kasi kilala niya yung guy.

hindi niya maalala yung pangalan pero he’s certain na they went to the same school, he’s from School of Design and Arts din, and naging classmates sila sa individual/team sports at dance nung second year.

ilang minuto pa munang tumitig si chanyeol kay hottie with a very light brown hair na busy sa phone at mukhang may hinihintay. pero batchmate kept his phone na and mukhang aalis na rin, and chanyeol doesn’t want to waste the opportunity. kaya he stood up from his seat and walked towards his former classmate and that was it. now they’re here. 

"so, san ka nagwowork?" tanong ni chanyeol before he chugged down his alak para lamang madistract ang sarili kasi kanina pa siya nakatingin sa exposed skin ni baekhyun. nakakahiya. buti na lang at hindi nito napapansin. ata.

"hindi pa ako nagwowork eh." sagot ni baekhyun bago kumuha ng isang slice ng deadly aligue pizza na chanyeol ordered din. tinatanong siya ni chanyeol kanina kung gusto niya ng famous deviled chicken ng route pero ayaw niya naman magmukhang PG so he said  _ no, i'm oks na with the pizza.  _ "i mean, wala pang stable at pang long term na work. pero i'll be working with junmyeon kim for his upcoming film."

oh no.. medyo naalis sa isip ni chanyeol ang dibdib ni baekhyun kasi napalitan ito ng isang malaking  **OH NO.**

"actually, sehun oh was supposed to go here rin sana pero hindi na rin daw pupunta since hindi na rin naman nakapunta si kuya jun. we're supposed to discuss about the film since ako nga yung magiging bagong prod assistant. pero ayun, something came up…"

deretso pa rin sa pagchika itong si baekhyun pero parang napunta na sa ibang dimensyon itong si chanyeol. what a small fucking world, kung ganon.

"hey, chanyeol. are you okay?" tanong ni baekhyun nang marealize na medyo nagspace out na itong kausap niya. naisip niya tuloy na baka na bore si chanyeol sa chika niya about junmyeon kim. yikes.

"uh, yes. yes. i'm okay. may naalala lang ako." sabi ni chanyeol kay baekhyun bago nagsmile. "hey. you do know na sehun oh and i are best friends, no?"

medyo nagulat naman si baekhyun kasi no, hindi niya alam. umiling siya. "ah, really ba? pero sabagay, parang oks nga kayo maging mag best friends. two talented actors of their generation."

"ano ka ba," nag smile si chanyeol ulit. balik na naman siya sa pagtitig kay baekhyun kasi.. boi. ampula ng cheeks. "kapag tayo lang, chilling like this, wag mo isipin na ako si chanyeol park na nakikita mo on tv. just think of me as chanyeol or basti na schoolmate mo noon sa csb."

hindi alam ni baekhyun kung bakit siya napangiti ng bongga dun. taray.

pero kasi.. wow. ang humble naman netong si chanyeol sebastian park. pero gets kasi mukha namang hindi siya greedy for fame. parang wala lang, gusto niya lang umarte, and at the same time gusto niya rin na itrato siya bilang normal na tao. hmm. interesting.

"alright. you can count on me to do that." sabi ni baekhyun before lifting up his beer bottle para makipag cheers kay chanyeol.

  
  
  


and yes, folks. you've guessed it.

nasa backseat ngayon ng car si baekhyun together with the one and only chanyeol park. nagpasundo si chanyeol sa driver kasi he doesn't wanna drive nang lasing, lalo na't may kasama pa siya. delikado.

baekhyun passed out right after he told chanyeol's driver his address. buti na nga lang at hindi siya nagsuka (hindi pa nagsusuka) sa car, kasi malilintikan si chanyeol. sa lap pa man din niya natutulog si baekhyun as of the moment at kung sakaling susuka man ito, good luck na lang.

okay, balik tayo sa slightly dirty thoughts ng ating bidang not so baby boy na si basti park.

dahil nga nakahiga si baekhyun sa lap niya, kitang kita niya ang leeg ng kanyang new found friend. maputi. makinis. mukha ring mabango. malamig sa kotse pero bigla na namang pinagpawisan si chanyeol.

hindi niya na napigilan ang sarili and he reached out touch baekhyun's neck with his fingertips. dahan-dahan lang. baekhyun flinched a bit, siguro dahil masyadong malamig ang kamay ni chanyeol.

after that, hindi niya na ulit hinawakan si baekhyun. natakot siya bigla. nag-isip na lang siya ng wholesome thoughts, baka sakaling makalimutan niya kung gaano siya ka attracted kay baekhyun simula pa kanina.

  
  


* * *

  
  


sapilitang ginising ni chanyeol si baekhyun kasi nandito na sila sa labas ng bahay. labag man sa loob ni baek, alam niya na kailangan niya rin maging conscious kahit for a few minutes lang.

"your keys, please?" sabi ni chanyeol habang naglalakad sila palapit sa gate. yung kamay ni chanyeol ay nasa waist ni baekhyun para mas maalalayan nang mabuti. and fuck, sobrang lapit nila sa isa't isa.

nahihirapan si baekhyun sa pagkuha nung keys sa pocket niya. wala siyang dalang bag or anything kaya money, phone, and keys, nasa bulsa niya lang lahat. nakatayo na sila ngayon sa harap ng gate, hinihintay na lang na mahugot ni baekhyun h ang susi from his pocket. eh kaso ang hirap nga.

finally, after a few minutes, nakuha na yung keys pero hindi maipasok ni baekhyun nang maayos so chanyeol had to do itm they went inside and baby boy basti closed the gate tapos naglakad na sila papunta sa door. he unlocked the door din and ginuide si baekhyun papasok.

"san yung switch ng li—"

hindi na naituloy ni chanyeol yung sinasabi niya kasi, hello, baekhyun byun na classmate sa PE noong second year started kissing him. wala man lang warning or anything pero yes.

syempre si chanyeol, mukhang sinusubok ang tatag ng loob. kanina, tinitigan niya lang yung lips netong si baekhyun na napakaganda ng shape at mukha ring malambot. ngayon confirmed na talaga na malambot. he wants to kiss him back pero hindi niya alam kung gagawin niya ba o hindi kasi… hello.. lasing yung tao.

so nanaig ang pagiging good boy ni chanyeol sebastian and he pulled away. medyo may onting liwanag na sa loob dahil sa ilaw sa labas, kaya medyo nakikita niya na rin ang mukha ni baekhyun at ang mga mata nitong nagssparkle. gago.

hinawakan niya ang pisngi ni baekhyun. "hey.. you're drunk. go rest."

baekhyun's response caught him off guard kasi fuck.

"don't you wanna kiss me?"

hell, kanina pa gustong-gusto halikan ni chanyeol si baekhyun pero hindi niya naman pwedeng gawin yun nang basta-basta. mag pagka chick boi si basti pero pinalaki naman siya nang maayos ng mga magulang niya.

"kanina pa kita napapansin, alam mo." sabi ulit ni baekhyun, and another tangina na naman for chanyeol. huling-huli. "you kept staring at me.."

hindi alam ni chanyeol kung nangyayari to ngayon dahil talagang lasing si baekhyun or he's just testing him. kung bibigay ba siya o hindi. fuck. baka mamaya, isa lang itong patibong at kapag nahulog si chanyeol, gigising siya bukas na mukha niya ang laman ng tabloid. but okay, medyo oa doon. mukhang hindi naman ganung klase ng tao si baekhyun..

kaya okay. bibigay si chanyeol this time.

"how do you expect me to not stare at you when you look like this?" sabi niya. parang lumalim pa ata lalo yung malalim niyang boses. nakatitig siya sa mga mata ni baekhyun and the latter's staring back. chanyeol's sure na baekhyun feels the tension as well kaya hindi niya na pinatagal pa.

"is it okay if i kiss you?" tanong niya, and the moment na tumango si baekhyun, he crashed his lips unto baehkyun's soft ones. napakahayok.

ni hindi sila nagdahan-dahan. sobrang ingay, sobrang messy, pero it feels so good and chanyeol craved for more.

he pinned baekhyun against the wall and started kissing his neck na kanina niya pa gustong-gusto halikan. hinihila siya ni baekhyun palapit na para bang mamamatay siya kapag may small gap between him and chanyeol.

ramdam ni chanyeol sebastian ang pagbukol ng alaga ni baekhyun. thank you, tight pants. at least, alam ni chanyeol na mukhang pareho sila ng gusto ni baekhyun tonight.

in the middle of the papak session, nagring ang phone ni chanyeol sa bulsa niya. and kahit ayaw niya sanang magpaistorbo, hindi pwedeng hindi niya icheck. so he turned to baekhyun and asked for him to wait bago niya kinuha ang phone at sinagot ang tawag.

"hello, sir basti. park ko muna itong sasakyan dito sa may mcdo kasi bawal ata rito mag park." sabi ng driver ni chanyeol.

"ah, okay manong sige. punta na lang ako dyan. asikasuhin ko lang friend ko." aasikasuhin in a whole new level po, manong.

"sige sir basti. message ka nalang po."

"sige manong, thank you." sabi ni chanyeol bago binaba ang tawag at binulsa ang phone ulit.

nang humarap siya kay baekhyun, he didn't expect him to be half naked. baekhyun already discarded his balenciaga button up at hinubad na rin ang shoes niya. yung tightass leather jeans niya nalang ang suot niya and underwear, and chanyeol sebastian can't fucking wait to take those off.

baekhyun's body looks amazing.

walang-wala compared dun sa first and only guy na nakachukchak ni chanyeol last year. yun kasi, borta like our bidang si basti. they met at a party, nalasing, inabutan ng libog, then it happened.

and yes, chanyeol park is openly bisexual. he talked about it sa tonight with boy abunda like.. two years ago? and he's happy about it kasi at least, hindi niya na kailangang magtago. people were very supportive although may mga close minded pa rin pero chanyeol chose not to pansin na lang.

so ayun na nga, back to baekhyun's amazing body. kanina pa napapansin ni chanyeol ang broad shoulders ni baekhyun. and now meron na siyang full look ng torso ni baekhyun na walang 6 pack pero very fit. and he liked it. he liked it very much.

nag-angat si chanyeol ng tingin and he saw baekhyun looking at him. nag-init na naman ang buong katawan ni chanyeol pero in a whole different way. kung kanina, dahil sa libog, ngayon parang.. iba eh. maybe it's because of the way baekhyun is looking at him right now. hindi niya maintindihan.

at hindi niya rin maintindihan why he leaned in para halikan si baekhyun tapos ay humiwalay din.

"hey.. i really don't wanna leave you hanging pero i don't wanna do this when we're both drunk." sabi ni chanyeol, nakatingin pa rin sa mga mata ni baekhyun.

kita niya yung disappointment when he said those, and gets niya kasi kahit siya ay disappointed din sa sarili. yun na yun eh. they were so close to doing it pero now he's backing out. pero kasi.. iba talaga.

"ayaw mo ba sakin?" baekhyun asks, sobrang adorable ng boses. nafufrustrate si chanyeol at hindi niya alam kung bakit.

"no.. basta. let's do this some other time." sabi niya before he pressed a soft kiss on baekhyun's forehead. mas matangkad kasi siya dito so hindi mahirap gawin. pero okay. what was that for? hindi alam ni chanyeol.

"may other time pa ba?" tanong ni baekhyun.

_ yes. magkikita pa tayo. _

"i have this feeling that we'll see each other again very soon. pero tonight, magpahinga muna tayo. we have a very long day tomorrow." sabi ni chanyeol.

he pulled baekhyun into a hug, at halos ayaw nang pakawalan ni baekhyun si chanyeol pero he had to. nag bye na si chanyeol and lumabas na ng bahay at naiwan si baekhyun, topless, disappointed, at matigas ang tite.

  
  
  


around 3am nang magsink in kay baekhyun lahat nang pinaggagawa niya sa nakalipas na limang oras. nagkakape na siya sa sala habang nakaupo sa carpet, iniisip lahat ng kagagahan niya simula kanina.

hindi niya alam kung anong spirito ba ang sumanib sa kanya at naging matapang siya kanina. talang inunahan niya pa si chanyeol sa pag gawa ng moves. hindi makapaniwala si baekhyun na naghubad siya for chanyeol park and they almost had sex.

okay, very single ang ating bida dahil ayaw niya nga sa commitment. pero meron din siyang needs na kailangang masatisfy. kung sakali, hindi naman yun ang unang time na nag-uwi siya ng lalaki for sex (although sa case nila ni chanyeol, hinatid lang naman siya nito pero sinunggaban niya agad). everybody knows na bi si chanyeol, so mukhang wala rin namang problema sa kanya kung sakaling natuloy ang jugjugan nila.

mukha ngang sarap na sarap siya kanina habang hinahalikan sa leeg si baekhyun. nag ggrind pa si gago kaya hindi na rin napigilan ni baekhyun ang paggising ng kanyang minamahal na junior.

so ngayon, iniisip ni baekhyun kung anong naging problema at nag back out itong si chanyeol. sayang din eh. he’s hot, hindi itatanggi ni baekhyun. mukha siyang good boy pero nag-iba yung aura niya eh. parang babarurutin niya nang bongga si baekhyun hanggang di na siya makalakad, ganun.

pero ayon na nga. naisip ni baekhyun na baka busy lang ito. syempre, artista nga. baka may maagang shoot pa bukas at hindi talaga kakayanin kahit quickie lang. or baka ayaw niya lang talaga kay baekhyun. or baka panaginip lang ang lahat. o baka tuluyan na ring nabaliw si baekhyun.

in the end, hindi niya nainom yung kape niya kasi nakatulog na siya sa sofa kakaisip kay chanyeol, chanyeol, chanyeol. nakalimutan niya na rin nga icheck yung inemail sa kanya ni junmyeon na script and other stuff na kailangan niyang basahin para naman may alam na siya sa ganap kahit papaano. hindi niya na rin nabasa ang text ni junmyeon regarding sa call time nila bukas: 10am sa isang school sa quezon city. hindi na rin nabasa ni baekhyun ang texts ni jongin the third na nanghihingi ng confirmation: nagsex ba kayo or hindi?

at wala ring idea si baekhyun na tama si chanyeol.

_ na magkikita ulit silang dalawa very soon. very soon as in.. bukas. at 10am. ;) _


	2. unang araw (at tikim) sa (ka)trabaho

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> first day ni bab sa set. first time makita ni basti si baekhyun na naked on his bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> porn. bawal sa bata. chz.
> 
> hello, uh, pagpasensyahan niyo na po. ayaw ko pa pong dungisan ng bongga ang imahe ni bab at basti kaya hindi muna detailed kan2tan ang magaganap. wag magexpect. sa susunod nalang yon.
> 
> enjoy kayong lahat. kith ko kayo.

_ good morning sa everyone except sa ating bida na si baekhyun angelo. _

onting recap lang tayo sa mga ganap kahapon: thirdy kim called bab to inform him na  _ yes! ikaw na ang bagong production assistant sa set _ , meeting over beer with director junmyeon ignacio-kim and actor sehun oh, plus sabit na jongin the third pero walang sumipot ni isa dun sa tatlo, the one and only chanyeol park approached baekhyun and asked him if he wants to be friends, a bucket of beer and chikahan, may pahatid pa si chanyeol sebastian kay bab, and syempre, ang hindi malilimutan!! the very makalat na almost-got-fucked ganap ni baekhyun last night.

sobrang kalat to the point na yun agad naisip ni baekhyun angelo byun the moment he opened his eyes.  _ yes, good morning talaga ha. _

for a moment, naisip ni baekhyun na baka panaginip lang ang lahat kagabi. baka masyado lang siyang nalasing to the point na inimagine niyang muntik na silang mag k-word ni chanyeol park. pero narealize niya lang din na niloloko niya lang ang sarili niya. totoo lahat ng nangyari last night. hanggang ngayon, nakadikit pa rin sa katawan niya yung amoy ng mamahaling pabango ni chanyeol.

pero hindi na yun iisipin ni baekhyun kasi mukhang malabo nang magkrus ulit ang landas nilang dalawa. hindi sila friends sa kahit anong social networking sites. finofollow ni baekhyun si chanyeol sa twitter pero hindi naman siya nito finafollowback. well.

tsaka wala na rin namang point. it’s not like he likes chanyeol park in a romantic way. so walang dahilan para isipin nang isipin yung about sa mga nangyari last night.

bumuntong hininga si baekhyun bago bumangon from the couch kung saan siya nakatulog kaninang madaling araw, yung kape niya nasa table pa rin at hindi nagalaw. may kumot na siya, so malamang ay nakauwi na ang kuya niya from work pero for sure eh natutulog ito.

nag-stretch ng bongga si baekhyun with matching weird noises bago inabot yung cellphone niyang nasa table. 8:36am. aga pa. and fuck, 10% na lang ang battery percentage niya. he immediately unlocked his phone kasi ang daming notifications and messages, at isang malakas na  _ “putangina!”  _ ang pinakawalan ng ating bida nang mabasa niya ang messages at notifications.

_ ‘one new email from junmyeon kim, subject: script for…’ _

_ ‘one new email from junmyeon kim, subject: taping dates…’ _

**junmyeon:** Baekhyun, I already sent the script. Check mo na lang so alam mo ‘yung flow. I also sent the taping dates, andyan na rin yung location para alam mo na.

**junmyeon:** May experience ka naman na sa ganito, right? Don’t worry, chill lang tayo sa set pero syempre you need to do your job pa rin.

**junmyeon:** Shoot tomorrow sa Siena.. Calltime 10am. Tambay ka muna sa set para alam mo na agad gagawin and para ma meet mo na rin yung ibang kasama sa prod team and the actors.

**fuck.** 8:40 na ng umaga at kung hindi pa kikilos si baekhyun ngayon eh malamang, mapapatalsik siya agad sa trabaho. junmyeon kim might be a friend, pero work is work. ayaw masisante ni baekhyun sa trabahong hindi pa nga niya nasisimulan.

  
  


so itong ating bida, dali-dali na sa pagligo. he didn’t even bother to check the other notifications kasi mukhang hindi naman importante. kahit yung messages ni jongin the third eh hindi niya na rin binasa kasi he’s bugging baekhyun lang naman about last night. kung finuck ba siya ni chanyeol o hindi. at ang sagot doon ay hindi pero sa susunod na lang sasabihin ni bab kay thirdy yun kasi nga! malelate! na! siya!

after the madaliang pagpprepare ni baekhyun for his first day sa bagong trabaho, nagbook na siya ng grab papuntang siena. buti na lang the school’s not super malayo from diliman kasi kung oo, baekhyun’s 100% fucked na talaga.

9:02am na at sana hindi traffic para wala nang problemahin si baekhyun. ah. right. may isa pa pala siyang problema. hindi niya nabasa yung script na inemail ni junmyeon sa kanya last night kasi nga tulog na tulog siya. lasing. parang gusto nalang sumakabilang buhay.

dumating na rin yung grab after ilang minutes, and hindi na nakapagpaalam nang maayos si baekhyun sa kapatid dahil nga nagmamadali na siya. pagkasakay na pagkasakay niya palang sa car, nag vibrate ang phone niya. bigla na namang kinabahan si baekhyun kasi baka fired na siya. chz.

**junmyeon:** Good morning, Baekhyun. Are you on your way?

shet. mukhang nasesense ni kuya jun na nagpapanic ngayon si baekhyun. mukhang nasesense niya na may ginawang kalokohan si baekhyun last night na siyang dahilan kung bakit late siya nagising.

**baekhyun:** yes, kuya. i’m on my way, medyo traffic lang

**junmyeon:** Ah, yes. Good. Marunong ka bang mag make-up? Kahit onti lang. Yung isang make up artist kasi, may sakit. Hindi ata makakarating sa set today. If pwede, ikaw na lang? Kung kaya mo lang naman.

wooh. yun lang pala. akala ni baekhyun eh ifafire na talaga siya ni junmyeon. and yes, hindi problema ang make up. kayang-kaya niyang mag-ayos kahit nakapikit. wink-wonk.

**baekhyun:** ok kuya. ako na bahala, otw na ako.

medyo nakahinga nang maluwag si baekhyun. wala pa naman ata siyang super bigat na trabaho today ko okay na siya sa pagmemakeup ang stuff.

maya-maya, nagvibrate na naman ang phone ni bab. another text. from jongdae naman this time.

**jongdae:** gud morning bab!! <33 good luck sa first day of work! 

**baekhyun:** wow hello gud morning din sayo jongdae kim at maraming salamat hahaha

**jongdae:** uy baks chika naman!!! may kwento sakin si the third kagabi.

ah, fuck. right. hindi makakapagtago si baekhyun kay jongdae kasi pinanganak si thirdy kim na madaldal at issuist. chismoso.

**baekhyun:** chika pag hindi busy and pag nagkita tayo

**jongdae:** sureness!! gago, sobrang nakakaloka. eh never kayo nagpansinan niyan ni park nung college!!! tapos tignan mo naman ngayon, finafollow ka na niya sa twitter

natigilan si baekhyun sa huling part ng message ni jongdae. parang hindi niya agad naprocess kasi shet, kulang siya sa tulog, ang aga aga pa, and hindi lang talaga siguro kapanipaniwala. pero syempre, kailangan niya ng confirmation. kaya ayun, inexit niya ang messaging app bago pumunta sa twitter. inip na inip siya kasi ang bagal ng data niya at ang tagal magload ng profile niya.

and there! tumambad sa kanya ang 20+ sign sa notification tab, and when he checked, holy shit. ang daming nagffollow sa kaniya and ang dami ring nagmemention sa kanya sa mga tweets. 

  
  


_ hu u @baby_un? _

_ sino kaya ‘to si @baby_un at bakit siya finofllow ni @sibastipark???? _

  
  


yikes. masyado namang ma-issue itong mga fans ni chanyeol? finollow lang sa twitter, big deal agad? na  _ hu u  _ pa tuloy ang ating bida. pumunta siya sa profile ni baby boy basti and yes, totoo nga ang balita, finafollow na nga siya ngayon ni chanyeol. ayos.

dahil don, nakalimutan na ni baekhyun magreply kay jongdae. nakarating na rin kasi si baekhyun sa kanyang patutunguhan, siena college of quezon city, with twenty minutes to spare. yes. very good. hindi siya masisisante.

after niya magbayad, naglakad na siya papunta sa main gate pero bago pa siya tuluyang makalapit kay manong guard eh someone tapped his shoulder. paepek naman ang pag lingon ni bab. kung mahaba lang ang buhok niya, nasampal na siguro itong si jongin kim the third na nakasuot nng plain white shirt at jeans.

“oh.” inabot ni thirdy kim kay bab yung id pass niya.

binasa muna ni baekhyun yung nakalagay.  _ hi, i’m bab.  _ tapos may nakalagay na  _ production asisstant  _ sa baba.

“ikaw ba gumawa nito? bakit bab?! bakit hindi nalang baekhyun?” reklamo ni baekhyun pero sinuot pa rin naman niya yung id. tumawa lang si jongin bago sinuot yung kanya.

“why not? para saan pa ang nickname na yan kung hindi mo gagamitin.” naglakad na sila papunta kay manong guard, sabay pakita ng id na patunay na kasama sila dun sa mga nagshushoot sa loob ngayon. “tsaka, masyadong mahaba ang baekhyun. at least ang bab, one syllable lang. no hassle.”

nasa loob na sila ngayon, maraming students na nanonood from their respective classrooms since nasa school quad yung crew. doon ata magshushoot.

"so, mukhang you and chanyeol park had a great night last night, ha?" pangaasar ni thirdy kay baekhyun habang naglalakad sila palapit sa prod team.

may dalawang maliit na tents sa gilid, para sa mga artista for sure. nagseset up na ng mga equipments yung ibang crew, and kita nila si junmyeon na busy sa pakikipagusap kay sehun oh na nakasuot ng school uniform.

"let it go, thirdy. we're never gonna happen." sagot ni baekhyun. ngumiti nalang si jongin the third pero may laman yung ngiti niya. may alam siya na hindi alam ni baekhyun. malalaman pa lang ni bab in a bit and sobrang excited si jongin sa kung ano man ang mangyayari.

nasa set na sila, and nag fist bump si jongin kay junmyeon (instead magmano kasi nga raw, nakakatanda nga raw). then the director turned to baekhyun and gave him a smile. parang a year ago pa ata since the last time na nagkita sila?

"baekhyun, welcome to the team." sabi ni junmyeon with match tapik pa sa balikat ni baekhyun. "i'm glad na you'll be working with us."

ngumiti rin si baekhyun pabalik kahit nahihiya siya kasi.. well, medyo intimidating talaga itong si junmyeon kim.

"thank you, kuya. and i'm really excited to be part of this production." sagot ni baekhyun.

"anyway, the script.. were you able to check ba? i sent you an email last night." sabi ni junmyeon and once again, binalot na naman ng kaba at kahihiyan si baekhyun. sasagot na sana siya with an alanganin na smile at medyo petty na palusot pero inunahan na siya ni junmyeon.

"it's okay if you haven't yet, you can check it today. mukhang nag-enjoy ka last night kahit di kami nakarating." sabi ni junmyeon na tumingin sa may bandang leeg ni baekhyun bago nagsmirk. hindi naman yun napansin ni baekhyun kaya nag shy smile na lang siya at nag nod.

"by the way, this is sehun," pakilala ni junmyeon sa kanyang alagang si sehun oh na naglahad agad ng kamay kay baekhyun. "he'll be playing the role of max. sehun, meet baekhyun."

nagshake hands si baekhyun at sehun, and exchanged polite hellos. grabe, sobrang lambot ng kamay niya? halata mo na agad na hindi pinapakilos sa bahay eh. ano lang kaya ang ginagawa ni sehun oh sa kamay niya? hmm?

this time, junmyeon turned to jongin the third, his pamangkin. "thirdy, can you bring baekhyun sa loob ng tent? hindi pa kasi naayusan si chanyeol eh.."

saktong-sakto na pagkabanggit ni junmyeon ng pangalan ni chanyeol park, may isang grupo ng mga estudyante na sumigaw ng  **_WE LOVE YOU SEHUN!!_ ** hindi tuloy narinig ni baekhyun at mukhang masusorpresa na lang talaga siya in just a few minutes.

nag nod si jongin with a knowing smile bago hinila si baekhyun patungo sa isang tent sa grounds. huminto sila sa tapat though, tapos ay hinarap ni jongin si baekhyun sa kanya. hinawakan niya ito sa magkabilang balikat.

"hoy, galingan mo ah." sabi ni thirdy kim na siya naman ikinakunot ng noo ni baekhyun kasi… what's meron? bakit may ganitong pa epek itong si jongin antonio the third.

"lagi ko naman ginagalingan. ano ka ba! bab kaya 'to." sabi ni baekhyun with kindat pa. tumawa naman silang dalawa pero after that eh tuluyan nang itinulak ni jongin si baekhyun papasok sa tent.

okay.

breathe in, breathe out.  _ kaya mo to, bab. galingan mo sa first day mo. leave a good impression. do your job nang maayos. okay, go. hinga. _

"good morning!" masiglang bati ni baekhyun sa lalaking nakaupo sa couch. naka manspread, nagpphone, at nakasuot din ng school uniform kagaya ng suot ni sehun.

nawala ang ngiti niya though nang mapatingin siya sa mukha nito, na ngayo'y nakatingin na rin sa kanya with a smile. putangina. ang aga aga.

"good morning, baekhyun." sabi ni chanyeol sebastian park bago tumayo mula sa kanyang kinauupuan. he kept his phone sa pocket before he started walking towards baekhyun na nakatayo pa rin doon. "you seem to be in a good mood. slept well?"

parang gusto nang magpakain ni baekhyun. kay chanyeol? ~~pwede~~. hindi! sa lupa? yes. oo.

biglang bumilis at lumakas yung pagkabog ng dibdib ni baekhyun kasi eto na naman po si basti park. naglalakad na naman siya palapit kay bab na para siyang supermodel. malamig dito sa loob pero pinagpapawisan si baekhyun. shet. shet. shet.

"hey, di ka ba masayang makita ako?" tanong ni basti na parang medyo disappointed. medyo lang naman. mukha kasing hindi nga natutuwa si baekhyun right now. samantalang etong si sebastian park, halos hindi nakatulog kakaisip kay baekhyun buong gabi.

si baekhyun, ayun.

nakatitig kay chanyeol. gustong-gusto niya nang ialis ang tingin niya sa kanyang new friend na muntik niya nang maka one night stand, pero hindi niya magawang maglihis ng tingin o di kaya'y humakbang paatras at lumabas ng tent. hindi siya makagalaw. hindi niya na alam. parang mawawala na siya sa sarili.

"are you still thinking about last night?" tanong ulit ni chanyeol kasi hindi nga sumasagot itong si baekhyun. "kasi.. if naaawkward ka because of it, let's just forget it happened."

**shit, no.** halos maisigaw yun ni baekhyun.

okay, chanyeol, kalmahan mo lang. hindi pa kasi talaga napprocess ng utak ni baekhyun ang lahat. yung mga nangyari at muntik mangyari sa kanila ni chanyeol kagabi, and..  _ this. ito. dumagdag pa 'to. _

pero, no. hindi. ayaw niyang kalimutan kung ano man yung nangyari last night. ang kailangan niya ngayon, time at space kasi hindi pa rin nagssinkin ang lahat.

"baekhyun?"

"f..uck." great. sa lahat ng pwedeng isagot, mura pa talaga ang lumabas sa bibig niya. napangiti naman si chanyeol, parang nagpipigil ng tawa.

bumuntong hininga siya before taking a step back kasi baka hindi komportable si baekhyun na sobrang lapit niya ngayon.

"okay, i know this is probably too much to take in pero we don't have time." sabi ni chanyeol nang hindi pa rin magsalita si baekhyun. seryoso na siya this time. work mode na eh. "i need to get my make up done and ikaw ang mag-aayos sakin, right?"

mukhang naibalik naman na si baekhyun sa mundong ibabaw, kasi yes, oo nga pala. trabaho nga pala itong pinuntahan niya. dahan dahang tumango si baekhyun at yumuko ng onti kasi parang hindi niya kayang tumingin ng diretso kay chanyeol.

"okay, so uh.." chanyeol absentmindedly grabbed baekhyun by the wrist, in a very gentle manner. naglakad sila papunta sa may vanity kung nasaan ang mga make up and other products. "before mo ko ayusan, i think we have to cover that up first."

"huh?" medyo naguguluhang tanong ni baekhyun. ano ang icocover up?

ngumuso si chanyeol sa may leeg ni baekhyun na agad namang napaharal sa salamin para tignan kung anong meron sa leeg niya at isang malakas na  _ tangina  _ ang lumabas sa bibig niya the moment he saw what needs to be covered up.

agad niyang tinignan nang masama si chanyeol. "gago ka."

nagshrug si chanyeol with a small smile habang busy si baekhyun sa paghanap ng shade ng foundation at concealer na okay sa skin niya.

"i didn't know it would leave a mark—"

"shut up." sabi ni baekhyun na finally, nahanap na ang correct shade at nagsimula nang iconceal ang mahiwagang hickey sa leeg niya.

isang malaking tangina talaga. pumunta siya sa rito ng may malaking chikinini sa leeg. and jonging the third probably saw pero hindi niya man lang sinabihan si bab!!!! which means na junmyeon and sehun saw it too kasi ang laki talaga tapos halatang halata kasi maputi si baekhyun. gusto niya na lang talagang tangayin ng hangin as of the moment sa sobrang kahihiyan.

"hey, i'm sorry, okay? hindi ko naman alam na hindi mo pala yan mapapansin nung naligo ka kanina. and wow, no one even pointed it out?" sabi ni chanyeol na pinapanood si baekhyun takpan yung markang iniwan niya kagabi.

okay. naaawa ng very slight si chanyeol kay baekhyun kasi mukhang frustrated talaga siya. he went to the set without knowing na may bakas pa siya ng kung ano mang nangyari kagabi. and for sure, junmyeon and the others saw that mark.

buti na lang, hindi judgmental pag dating sa mga ganyan si junmyeon. he won't fire baekhyun just because of a hickey, that'd be petty.

pero okay, aaminin din ni basti na medyo.. natutuwa siya. medyo lang naman. wala. iba sa feeling na makita yung kagagawan niya sa leeg ni baekhyun. isang malaking sayang na hindi nila naituloy kung ano man ang dapat mangyari kagabi, pero basti will make sure na it'll happen. gusto niya lang, okay muna ang lahat.

"hindi na ba halata?" humarap si baekhyun kay chanyeol, pinapakita yung leeg niyang natakpan na ng foundation ang concealer. nag nod si chanyeol bago umupo sa seat right in front of the vanity.

"you did a great job, ngayon.. ako naman." sabi ni chanyeol before he looked up at baekhyun na nakatingin sa kanya. "and hey, wag ka na sumimangot, okay? i'm sorry. let's talk about this after the shoot."

bumuntong hininga si baekhyun.

hindi naman siya galit kay chanyeol eh. more like.. nahihiya. masyado siyang naging shameless last night kasi siya ang nag first move, naghubad pa talaga siya, pero in the end hindi rin naman natuloy kasi umayaw si chanyeol. baka kasi talaga ayaw niya kay baekhyun.

"wag ka magsorry, you did nothing wrong." sabi ni baekhyun na ngsimula nang ayusan si chanyeol.

they stayed silent na lang hanggang sa natapos nang ayusan si chanyeol. saglit lang naman kasi hindi naman bonggang make up ang kailangan.

narinig na nila si junmyeon na nagmemega phone sa labas, calling the attention of the cast and the crew, dahil magsisimula na sila mag shoot in three minutes.

tumayo na si chanyeol from his seat and humarap kay baekhyun with a smile. "thanks, baek."

"no problem." sagot ni bab. aayain niya na sana si chanyeol lumabas pero napansin niya na hindi maayos ang collar ng polo nito so he stepped closer and fixed it. and yes, naamoy niya na naman ang pabango ni chanyeol. "there. let's go na?"

"wait, here," sabi ni chanyeol before taking his phone out of his pocket at inabot kay baekhyun. confused naman na tinanggap ni baekhyun yung phone. "can you keep it for me muna? don't wanna leave it here eh."

wow. chanyeol trusts him this much when they've been friends for like.. less than a day lang?

nag nod si baekhyun bago tinago ang phone ni chanyeol sa bulsa niya, and then sabay na silang lumabas sa tent. nagiinternalize na si sehun so sumunod na rin doon si chanyeol.

nakita naman ni thirdy si baekhyun kaya agad niyang nilapitan ang kaibigan.

"kamusta, kuya bab? nadagdagan ba yung ano mo?" pangaasar ni jongin the third sabay turo pa sa leeg niya. and then he noticed na baekhyun already covered up the mark. "uy, magic. nawala."

sinamaan naman ni baekhyun ng tingin si thirdy with matching siko sa tagiliran kasi napaka talaga kahit kailan. "tangina mo antonio."

jongin cringed. ayaw niya sa lahat, tinatawag siyang antonio kasi ampanget!! para siyang flying ipis!!

pero jongin the third knows na he needs to stop na. tinawag na siyang antonio ni baekhyun so urat na talaga yon. ang sarap kasing asarin ni baekhyun. and super duper curious din itong si jongin kung paano nangyari ang lahat.

ayaw na nga ni baekhyun ng jowa eh. kahit flings, ayaw niya. sex sex sex lang ang habol ni baekhyun sa guys for the last three years kasi nga, ayaw niya na sa pag-ibig, ayaw niya sa mga bagay na masasaktan siya. okay na siya as long as masasatisfy ang needs ng pwet at tite niya.

and now, baekhyun met chanyeol na. curious si thirdy kung paano naging friends in an instant itong dalawang to at talagang finollow pa ni chanyeol si bab on twitter. sino kaya ang nag first move? ano kayang nangyari kagabi? nakuha ba ni baekhyun ang gusto niya? ano nang mangayayari ngayon na alam na ni baekhyun na magkakasama pa sila ng matagal?

ito na kaya ang second chance ni baekhyun sa pag-ibig?

hindi alam ni jongin kung bakit niya pinoproblema, pero kasi, mukhang ang kailangan lang talaga ng friend niya is someone na magmamahal sa kanya at magaalaga. and most importantly, yung di siya sasaktan. yun lang. gusto niya lang maging masaya si baekhyun.

  
  


after nang malalimang pagiisip tungkol kay baekhyun at kay chanyeol park, napatingin si jongin the third sa kinatatayuan ng mga artistang ready nang sumabak sa shoot.

nagsasalita si junmyeon, pero hindi naman iniintindi ni jongin kasi ngayon, as of this very moment, isang tao lang gusto niyang intindihin.

okay. oras na naman para sa isang pagpapakilala.

_ this is jongin antonio alejo-kim iii. bunso sa tatlong magkakapatid. twenty one years old, isa ang ganap na binata. kasalukuyang third year ab digital filmmaking sa benilde, and very much single rin as of the moment. ang dahilan kung bakit? sundan natin kung saan siya nakatingin ngayon. _

_ yes. tama kayo diyan mga kaibigan. _

_ jongin the third is single because of sehun rafael oh. _

_ thirdy and sehun met years ago, high school pa. si pinsang jongdae riguel kasi, merong nakafling noon. ang filipino-korean na si minseok kim na sa brent international school nagaaral that time. jongin was invited nung 17th birthday ni minseok, and that's where he met the 16 year old sehun oh. _

_ silang dalawa yung out of place sa party kasi sehun doesn't really drink at si jongin naman eh medyo shy maki party sa iba, so and ending eh silang dalawa ang nagkwentuhan habang nakalubong ang mga sa pool. very movie-ish. _

_ they became friends pa after that, even after sehun finished high school and started focusing on his showbiz career. thirdy kim met chanyeol park through sehun din kasi the two are best friends, kaya medyo nagpapansinan si jongin and chanyeol nung naging schoolmates sila sa benilde. so yes, ayun na nga. katulad ng napakaraming pelikula na nakasentro sa friends/best friends, si jongin the third din ay nahulog sa kanyang very, very, very close friend. and yes, katulad din sa mga pelikula, hindi siya gusto ni sehun in a romantic way. which is devastating pero kebs lang. for thirdy, basta andyan pa rin si sehun, basta friends pa rin sila, okay lang. kahit hindi siya mahalin, okay lang. ganon! _

_ wag tularan si thirdy kim. chawz. _

* * *

  
  


around 8pm sila nag pack-up. after the shoot kasi sa siena, may pinuntahan pa silang bahay and doon nagshoot ng ilang scenes ni kier, chanyeol's role. yung bida. so bale, the premise pala is high school boys itong si kier and max (played by chanyeol and sehun). max is openly gay, and kier is struggling with coming out kasi natatakot siya na hindi siya matatanggap ng mga tao.

binasa ni baekhyun nang madalian yung script kanina and found out na platonic lang ang relationship ni kier and max all throughout the story, pero very happy si baekhyun kasi max's character never stopped supporting kier until nagkaroon na siya ng lakas ng loob to tell the world who he really is.

so yes, everyone did a great job today and nag-enjoy si baekhyun kasi kahit papano eh alam niya na yung flow ng mga ganap both sa story and sa set, and everyone was very welcoming.

nagyayaya magdinner si thirdy and junmyeon, so he said yes kahit na dapat ay maguusap na sila ni chanyeol ngayon.

pasakay na sa van si baekhyun and thirdy when chanyeol saw them, and syempre, takbo agad siya palapit. "hey, san kayo?"

nakaupo na yung dalawa sa loob pero hindi pa maisara yung pinto ng van kasi nga andun pa si chanyeo. lumingon si junmyeon na nasa passenger seat.

"oh, chanyeol. magdidinner kami, do you wanna come?" tanong ni junmyeon.

hindi alam ni baekhyun kung bakit napadasal siya na sana mag  _ no  _ si chanyeol pero mahina ata siya kay lord kasi chanyeol park grinned nang bongga bago nag nod. happy ka?

"sure, sure. san kayo? convoy na lang." sabi nito.

medyo nakahinga nang maluwag si baekhyun dun kasi at least, he doesn't have to ride with chanyeol. hindi naman sa ayaw niyang makasama sa iisang sasakyan si chanyeol. medyo nahihiya at naaawkward lang talaga siya. hindi niya alam kung bakit.

"i'll send you the address na lang." sabi ni junmyeon and nag nod si chanyeol.

he took a step back na para maisara niya na yung door ng van, pero bago niya tuluyang isara yung pintuan, tumingin muna siya kay baekhyun before mouthing  _ 'later'. _

  
  


maya-maya eh umandar na ang sinasakyan na van. busy si junmyeon sa phone at tahimik naman si baekhyun na nakadungaw sa bintana. and here goes thirdy kim. ang dakilang chismoso.

"kita ko yon.." pangaasar niya kay baekhyun. "later? why? ano meron later?"

gusto ni bab magsinungaling sa kanyang friend, pero anong point? at bakit siya magsisinungaling? eh one way or another, malalaman din naman ni jongin ang buong istorya. mas mabuti na yung siya nalang ang chumika.

"maguusap kami.." mahinang sagot ni bab. buti nalang busy pa ang kanyang boss sa telepono. ayaw ni baekhyun na malaman ni director junmyeon kim yung tungkol sa kanila ni chanyeol (kahit wala namang something sa kanila) kasi.. ang hirap pag ganun tapos magkakatrabaho kayo.

"bakit kayo maguusap?" tanong ni thirdy kim pabalik.

napaisip si baekhyun. oo nga. bakit ba sila maguusap? may kailangan bang pagusapan? okay naman na si baekhyun. na process na ng utak niya lahat ng ganap last night and nagsinkin na rin sa kanya na magkakatrabaho nga sila ni chanyeol. okay din naman silang dalawa kanina sa set. nagbibiruan at nagkekwentuhan. kailangan pa ba talagang mag-usap? or..?

"or hindi  _ lang  _ kayo maguusap." si jongin na mismo ang sumagot sa tanong niya. alam niya na agad. malakas din kasing makiramdam itong si thirdy kim. kaya nga ramdam na ramdam niya na wala siyang pag asa kay sehun oh.

"i don't know, thirdy." sagot ni bab. "chanyeol's just.. something else. hindi ko alam."

"do you like him?" straight to the point na tanong ni jongin kaya isang kurot sa tagiliran ang natanggap niya mula kay baekhyun. isang mahinang  _ ouch, gago  _ ang pinakawalan nito bago dumistansya ng kaunti from baekhyun. "nagtatanong lang. yes or no lang ang sagot. bakit kailangang mangurot?"

"eh kasi parang gago yung tanong mo." sabi ni baekhyun.

"so hindi?"

"hindi, gago. pero iba kasi, okay? parang.. hindi ko alam kung bakit pero natutuwa ako na friends kami. or something. basta. hindi ko alam. ayoko munang pagusapan."

ramdam ni jongin ang confusion ni baekhyun sa mga ganap. based on his observations kasi, parang bet nitong si chanyeol park si baekhyun. nakasama na ni jongin si chanyeol ng maraming beses. alam niya na kung pano ito makitungo sa ibang tao, sa friends, and sa mga kunwaring friends. alam din ni jongin kapag interested si chanyeol sa ibang tao.

and sa nakita niya kanina sa set, yung mga paglapit ni chanyeol kay baekhyun, yung mga pangaasar, the unnecessary things na ginagawa niya para lang magkaron sila ng interaction? mukhang may something talaga. isama na rin natin yung very cute na hickey ni baekhyun kanina na for sure ay si chanyeol ang gumawa dahil siya lang naman ang kasama ni bab last night.

ang hindi lang sigurado ni thirdy kim ay kung gusto ba ni chanyeol si baekhyun in a gusto-kita-maging-jowa kind of way, or kung gusto niya lang ng sex. it's for baekhyun to find out na lang siguro. thirdy's hoping na it's both.

  
  


hindi na rin nangulit si jongin about sa ganap ni baekhyun and chanyeol hanggang sa nakarating na sila sa restaurant somewhere in timog. magkasunuran lang ang dating ng van at ng sasakyan ni chanyeol, so sinadya na ni jongin the third na aliwin ang kanyang kuya junmyeon para naman may space si baekhyun at chanyeol.

naglakad sila papasok, nauna yung magtito, si baekhyun naman nagmamadaling humabol pero sa kasamaang palad ay di nakisama ang sintas niya.

huminga siya ng malalim before tumuwad, yes tuwad talaga medyo gago rin, para abutin yung sintas niya. and sakto naman sa pagtuwad niya ng bongga ang pag dating ni chanyeol na syempre, napatitig sa cute na pwet ni baekhyun. nilagay nalang ni chanyeol ang hands niya sa bulsa ng jeans niya kasi kating-kati siyang paluin ang pwet ni baekhyun byun pero not here. not now. ~~pwede namang mamaya na lang.~~

naglakad si chanyeol papunta sa harapan ni baekhyun. napaayos tuloy ng tayo si loko. tuwad ka pa ah.

"ganyan ka ba magsintas ng sapatos?" pangaasar ni chanyeol before he crouched down para ayusin ang shoe laces ni baekhyun. haba ng hair.

buti na lang maraming nakaharang na mga nakapark na kotse kasi baka mamaya may magpicture sa kanila tapos mag circulate online edi lagot na naman si bab.

tumayo na rin agad si chanyeol after at pinagpag ang kamay niya bago niyaya si baekhyun with a smile. "let's go?"

ready na ~~magpakain~~ kumain si baekhyun.

* * *

the dinner went well naman. sobrang masaya si junmyeon kasi nakita niya na kanina yung skis ni baekhyun since tumulong din naman siya sa set. excited na siya sa first official day ni baekhyun which will be tomorrow night.

nagkwento si chanyeol na he's planning release an independent album bago matapos ang taon, pero naghahanap pa siya ng insiprasyon for the songs kasi isa pa lang ang nasusulat niya.

inasar siya ni jongin kim na _baka nasa tabi mo lang ang hinahanap mong inspirasyon_ at halos maibuga ni baekhyun yung beer na iniinom niya kasi siya yung katabi ni chanyeol. sinipa niya si jongin under the table. buti nalang hindi si junmyeon ang nasipa niya.

dinner is over and they're all headed home. junmyeon asked kung gusto sumabay ni baekhyun pauwi pero before he could even answer, umeksena na itong si chanyeol. siya na raw maghahatid kay baekhyun kasi pabalik din naman daw siya sa diliman. sinungaling.

so ayun, kay chanyeol sumama si baekhyun. si junmyeon naman, nagtataka kasi wow, magkakilala pala yung dalawa. sinabi nalang ni jongin na schoolmates sila noon sa benilde and well, naniwala naman si junmyeon.

nakasakay na naman si baekhyun sa backseat ng kotse ni chanyeol. this time though, conscious na siya. hindi siya nagsuka last night pero mukhang magsusuka siya ngayon sa kaba.

buti na lang sa unahan umupo si chanyeol. parang gusto muna ni baekhyun ng onting distansya kasi kung tatabi si chanyeol sa kanya, baka bumukaka na siya then and there. charot. 

nakarating sila agad sa bahay nila baekhyun. nasa ex pa rin ni beom si jaja at si beom naman, may pasok. so yes, solo na naman ni baekhyun ang bahay. at may uwi na naman siyang lalaki.

the two went inside and inalok ni baekhyun si chanyeol ng water but he said no. nakakaurat lang kasi they already ate kaya hindi na pwedeng magamit ni baekhyun ang delaying tactic na _gusto mo ba kumain? kain ka muna?_

now that he thought of it, pwede pala. pero siya yung kakainin. charot ulit. hay nako, si baekhyun byun at ang kanyang libido. pagpasensyahan niyo na.

"so.." panimula ni chanyeol na nakaupo si couch. umupo naman si baekhyun dun sa kabila. "i kinda knew na magkakasama tayo sa work—"

"what?!" gulat na tanong ni baekhyun. "why didn't you tell me last night?! i wouldn't have stripped for you!!"

tangina, so alam ni chanyeol? so kaya ba niya nilapitan si baekhyun last night sa route eh dahil alam niyangmagkaakasama sila sa trabaho? at talagang gusto niya pang makipag sex ah tapos ganon pala?!

"no! nalaman ko lang last night when you said na you were in route kasi you're waiting for sehun and kuya jun so.." sabi ni chanyeol. "still, i'm sorry for not telling you. it's one of the reasons kung bakit hindi ko tinuloy yung last night kahit gusto ko."

"one of the reasons? so may iba pang reason?" tanong ni baekhyun.

"well, you were very drunk and i don't wanna have drunk sex. lalo na kung unang beses.. natin.. gagawin." hindi alam ni basti kung bakit medyo nag alangan siyang sabihin yun pero yes. "and gusto ko, maging malinaw ang usapan natin before we do anything sexual."

napataas ang kilay ni baekhyun. okay. very good doon si chanyeol. at least hindi niya pinagsamantalahan si baekhyun. paano kung ayaw pala ni baekhyun and vulnerable lang siya dahil sa alak pero nag go pa rin si chanyeol? okay, good. magaling si chanyeol dun.

"kailangan ba nating pagusapan?" tanong ni baekhyun. parang alam na ni baekhyun kung saan papunta to ah. magiging fuck buddies ba sila ni chanyeol? friends with benefits? alam na to ni baekhyun. once upon a time, nakipag fwb siya sa friend niyang si lay zhang na nasa china na ngayon.

"well.. kasi.. seryoso ako sa pakikipagfriends with you, baekhyun." sabi ni chanyeol. "pero everytime i see you, there's this.. really weird na something and it makes me wanna.. fuck you."

boi. parang tinigasan ata si baekhyun nang marinig niya yun. hindi niya kinakaya ang honesty ni chanyeol. pero hindi siya nagrereklamo. to be honest, ramdam niya kung ano mang tinutukoy ni chanyeol. merong sexual tension between them. at sino ba naman si baekhyun para tanggihan ang kagustuhan ng isang chanyeol park? 

"then do it, chanyeol. hindi na ako lasing. and yes, i still want you to fuck me."

tangina ni baekhyun byun. pinaglihi ata to sa kapeng barako sa sobrang tapang. and then there's chanyeol. the very generous chanyeol sebastian park.

* * *

kung ikukumpara yung last night sa nangyayari ngayon, mas gusto ni baekhyun yung ngayon.

medyo messy yung kagabi eh. parang sabik na sabik. right now, chanyeol's being very gentle. kala mo magjowang nag momomol in a very soft way. they're on baekhyun's bed, making out, si chanyeol nakakapit sa pwet ni baekhyun.

they already got rid of the pants. naka underwear nalang ngayon si bab and basti's on his boxers.

ipinasok ni chanyeol ang kamay niya sa loob ng briefs ni baekhyun, grabbing one of his ass cheeks. napaungol ng malakas si chanyeol which made baekhyun's cock twitch inside his underwear na kanina niya pa gustong tanggalin.

bumaba ang halik ni chanyeol sa may jaw ni baekhyun, and they had to stop saglit kasi tinanggal na ni baek ang shirt niya. hubadero ng taon ang ating bida. chanyeol's not complaining, though. he started kissing baekhyun's neck habang unti-unting binababa ang briefs niya. yes po, opo. one last piece of clothing. ready na si baekhyun.

lumipat si chanyeol sa nipple ni baekhyun which made the latter moan kasi fuck, that's his favorite thing in the world. tuluyan nang natanggal ni chanyeol lahat ng saplot ni baekhyun and he started pumping his cute little cock. tangina. sobrang sensitive ni baekhyun ngayon ay hindi niya alam kung bakit. feeling niya lalabasan na siya agad so he had to stop chanyeol.

nagtinginan sila before baekhyun spoke. "let's just get to it, chanyeol.. hindi ko na kaya.."

and of course, the very masunurin na chanyeol sebastian obliged. he got rid of his shirt and boxer briefs habang pumepwesto naman si baekhyun sa kama. nakaluhod ngayon si chanyeol right in front of the naked baekhyun, his sexy and flawless body turning chanyeol on.

walang kaalam alam si baekhyun na pareho lang sila nang nararamdaman ni chanyeol. iba ang epekto nila sa isa't isa.

nag bend down ng onti si chanyeol and tinaas ang legs ni baekhyun and now he's face to face with the latter's cuteass bussy. halos manginig si baekhyun the moment na ilapat ni chanyeol ang dila niya on his hole kasi putangina, ang sarap. gusto nang maiyak ni baekhyun kasi para na siyang mababaliw. tangina mo, chanyeol sebastian. ganong levels.

by the time chanyeol's done savouring the loveliest ass he's ever seen, baekhyun's a mess. sobrang lakas ng mga ugol niya at pinagpapawisan na ng todo. sobrang higpit na rin ng grip niya sa bed sheet kasi pag hindi siya nagpigil, lalabasan na siya.

at eto na nga. eto na si chanyeol park and his big ass cock na protektado na ng strawberry flavored condom. baekhyun wants to suck him pero mukhang desidido na si chanyeol sa gagawin.

he aligned his cock sa ay pwetan ni baekhyun, and he slowly went in. sabay silang napaungol ng malakas once chanyeol's fully inside, at sigurado silang dalawa na may lalakas pa sa ungol na pinakawalan nila just now.

* * *

after tulungan ni chanyeol magbihis si baekhyun, sarili niya naman ang binihisan niya. it's almost eleven na pala. masyado atang naenjoy ni chanyeol and two rounds at very warm na post sex cuddle session.

nakaupo lang si baekhyun sa kama, pinapanood si chanyeol nakakatapos lang magbihis. he was great. sa lahat ata ng tite na nakapasok sa pwet ni bab, kay chanyeol ang pinakamalaki at pinakamasarap.

he's very warm, too. very gentle. he's a giver. he made sure na baekhyun's enjoying the sex. they were silent, pero walang reklamo si baekhyun. 10 stars ang rating niya sa gabing ito. sana may next time pa.

"hey, i'll get going na. rest and set your alarm before you sleep. baka mamaya anong oras ka na magising bukas." sabi ni chanyeol before lumapit kay baekhyun to kiss him. wow. ano to? magjowa ba? hindi naman diba?

medyo nagulat din si chanyeol si ginawa niya pero he just shrugged it off. nag smile siya kay baekhyun and nag thank you. thank you sa great sex and warm cuddles.

ihahatid ni baekhyun si chanyeol sa baba pero he insisted na magpahinga na lang si baekhyun (sakit pwet niyauih), and si chanyeol na lang ang maglalock ng gate 

pinat lang ni chanyeol ng head ni baekhyun bago siya tuluyang lumabas ng kwarto. after a few minutes, narinig na ni baekhyun ang pagbusina ng kotse at ang pag alis nito.

napabuntong hininga nalang si baekhyun. humiga siya ulit sa kama. parang ramdam niya pa rin si chanyeol sa loob niya. sobrang wala pa rin siya sa sarili. hindi niya alam kung bakit nagpapalpitate siya eh hindi naman siya nagkape.

kinuha ni baekhyun ang unan at niyakap bago pumikit. amoy chanyeol, gago.

_usually, kapag may mga nakakasex si baekhyun, walang ganito. hindi niya hinahanap hanap. hindi niya iniimagine na katabi niya pa rin yung taong yun. hindi siya yumayakap sa unan._

_kaya hindi niya na alam kung bakit hindi niya maalis si chanyeol sa isip niya ngayon. delikado ka, ghorl._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi putangina mo basti


	3. a day full of weird and mixed feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bab and basti are friends with onting benefits. people around them refuse to believe that there are no feelings involved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello!!! i'm back with another update <33 kinda wanna write more since i'm gonna be busy in the next few days pero i was never good in writing long ass chapters hhhh
> 
> hope u enjoy this one.

_ang sarap sarap saraaaap ng tulog ni baekhyun angelo byun. malambot ang kama, mabango ang mga unan, malamig ang kwarto, at mainit ang katawan at mga brasong nakayakap sa kanya ngayon._

_yes. good morning sa everyone. lalong lalo na kay bab na_

_katabi ngayon si chanyeol sebastian park sa kama._

_and no, walang nangyari sa kanila kagabi._

  
  


ang bilis na lumipas ng mga araw. isang buwan na pala since that night sa route 196. isang buwan na ring nagtatrabaho si baekhyun bilang production assistant and so far, nageenjoy naman si baekhyun. he met a lot of people and became really close to them, just like the twenty one year old **hera ji** na isa ring prod assistant.

they're taking a break sa shoot since sehun will be out of the country and may other schedules din si chanyeol. one week break, tapos ay pupunta sila sa la union to shoot the final scenes of the films. they'll be there for more or less a week, at hindi pa nakakapagsabi si baekhyun sa kuya niya.

nagiging bihira na rin kasi ang paguwi ni baekhyun sa bahay nila. minsan ay inaabot sila ng madaling araw on set, kaya ang ending ay tumutuloy nalang si baekhyun either sa bahay nila thirdy or sa condo unit ni chanyeol. madalas talaga, sa unit na ni chanyeol natutulog si baekhyun lalo na pag may early morning shoot sila the next day. mas madali kasi for baekhyun since kay chanyeol na siya sumasabay papunta sa set and hindi niya na kailangang dumaan pa somewhere para imeet yung ibang crews and sumabay sa service.

junmyeon's fine with it naman kasi he knows na chanyeol and baekhyun are friends and kung mas convenient kay baekhyun, why not? labas na rin naman si junmyeon sa kung ano mang nangyayari sa personal lives ni baekhyun at chanyeol.

  
  


so yes. today is a friday. first day ng week-long break nila, and sinulit talaga ni baekhyun ang tulog. ganoon din si chanyeol na hanggang ngayon ay humihilik pa habang nakayakap kay baekhyun.

_nothing happened._ first and only time na may nangyari kay bab and basti ay yung first day pa ni bab sa set. the two never talked about it after that. they acted as if it never happened, pero it's better that way.

simula rin kasi nun, baekhyun and chanyeol became really comfortable with each other na. they would crack jokes and bicker on set, madalas lumalabas sila with sehun or di kaya with thirdy kim or both, minsan silang dalawa lang. pag walang shoot and walang ibang schedule si basti, he would ask baekhyun to come over and then they'll head over to mineski infinity blitz sa wilson just to play PUBG. there are times din na si baekhyun ang nagyayaya kay chanyeol sa bahay nila, and they'd babysit jaja together habang nagpapahinga si baekbeom.

some nights naman, they'd be at a bar or a club together with friends. jongin the third, sehun, and jongdae are the staples though minsan, hindi sumasama si jongdae dahil busy sa business ng mom niya. si the third naman, syempre present din dahil always namang sumasama si sehun oh. iba-iba ang kasama nila every time. minsan, non showbiz friends and former schoolmates. minsan naman, showbiz friends.

nag-inuman sila last night. baekhyun, chanyeol, jongin, sehun, and jongdae (and his ex ka fling na si minseok kim who happened to be the managing the bar na pinuntahan na kasi family business pala). actually, si sehun ang may pakana ng lahat. minseok's still not over jongdae kaya ayun, siya na mismo ang gumawa ng paraan para magkita sila ulit. maybe rekindle or something.

success naman doon si sehun kasi minseok and jongdae left together. baekhyun went with basti, as always, and yun si sehun and jongin ang nag pair up. they crashed sa unit ni jongin the third kasi lasing na lasing na rin si sehun last night. walang balita si baekhyun kung ano nang nangyari pero magkikita naman sila nila thirdy at jongdae mamaya so nageexpect siya ng kwento.

  
  


ayaw pa sanang bumangon ni baekhyun pero tumutunog na kasi ang phone niya na nasa ilalim ng unan. medyo nagstruggle pa nga siya na kunin kasi nakayakap si chanyeol sa kanya (pero h'wag _daw_ lagyan ng malisya) and naipit yung arms niya. he managed to get his phone naman and answer the call at isang nakakatakot na _'may balak ka pa bang umuwi?'_ ang sumalubong sa kanya.

baekhyun ended up lying. sinabi niya sa kuya niya na palabas na siya sa unit at hinihintay na lang ang grab. hindi kumbinsido si beom pero um-oo na lang siya kesa humaba pa ang usapan. after the call, doon lang nalaman ni baekhyun na 11 na pala ng umaga. almost tanghali na at hindi pa siya, _sila_ bumabangon.

"basti.." tawag niya sa kanyang friend na sobrang mahimbing ang tulog. heavy sleeper talaga itong si chanyeol sebastian kaya maigi na rin minsan na kasama niya si baekhyun para maaga rin siyang nagigising. and yes po opo. basti na po ang tawag ni baekhyun kay chanyeol park. ganun na sila ka close.

"basti!" tawag niya ulit pero hindi talaga nagigising si friend. nag groan lang bago siniksik ang ulo sa may leeg ni baekhyun. napaka talaga kahit kailan.

labag man sa kalooban ni bab na bumangon dahil gusto niya ring icuddle si basti (luh, ang landi), kailangan niya na talagang bumangon kasi lagot siya sa kapatid niya.

kaya ayun, napilitin si baekhyun na dahan-dahang alisin ang pagkakayakap ni chanyeol sa kanya. gusto niya sanang gisingin na rin si basti para makapag brunch na ito, pero sobrang sarap ng tulog ng loko. eh minsan lang magkaroon ng ganito kahabang pahinga si chanyeol so sino ba naman si baekhyun para guluhin siya?

sa banyo ang diretso ni baekhyun the moment na nakaalis siya sa kama. after jumingle, naghilamos na siya at nagtoothbrush (yes ulit, may toothbrush na siya sa unit ni chanyeol. boyfriend ka, bro?) habang nagbubook ng grab.

after that, nagsapatos na siya at kinuha yung bag niya bago nagmamadaling tumakbo papunta sa may pintuan so he could leave na. pero kagaya sa mga movies, may pasulyap muna si ghorl sa sleeping chanyeol sebastian bago siya tuluyang lumabas ng unit.

  
  


nasa byahe na ngayon si baekhyun pauwi sa kanila and he already texted chanyeol na he had to go home na. nagsorry din siya for not waking him up and syempre, pinaalalahanan niya si friend na kumain agad pagkagising niya.

feeling may jowa si ghorl. pero sa totoo lang, happy si baekhyun sa ganitong set up with chanyeol. they're not really into each other in a romantic way (weh?). malinaw sa kanilang dalawa na they're friends. they treasure each other and masaya sila sa company and warmth na napoprovide ng isa't isa. pero sometimes, they get really flirty. and clingy. especially basti, kasi he loves physical contact. clingy siya sa kahit na kanino pero he tries to control it lalo na kapag di niya naman ganon ka close.

when it comes to baekhyun though, nagiging extra clingy si chanyeol. he's really comfortable with him kasi and baekhyun's fine with it so ayun. pero ayun nga.. there are things na ginagawa nila hindi pang friends. sometimes, nagkikiss sila. si baekhyun ang mahilig mang kiss. wala lang. gusto niya lang. and chanyeol's very okay with it din naman so yun na. they do it **sometimes.** pero they never went beyond that na.

so ayun nga. happy si baekhyun kasi they're friends pero para na rin silang magjowa. and that's very ideal for a guy like him who doesn't like commitment. so far, wala pa naman siyang nafifeel na something for chanyeol na nasa romantic level na. right now, para lang silang naglalaro ni chanyeol. they're both seeking warmth and good company, and they can give each other that. kung sakaling darating man sa point na may nararamdaman na si baekhyun (or si chanyeol), aayaw na siya. he's not gonna risk it. chanyeol's really kind and caring pero pwedeng-pwede niya ring gaguhin si baekhyun.

hay. gusto man ni baekhyun na buksan ulit ang puso niya.. ang hirap. natatakot siyang mabasag ulit.

  
  


okay, enough drama. nakauwi na si baekhyun, finally, at inabutan niya si baekbeom na naghahanda ng lunch habang nagddrawing naman sa bond paper si jaja.

"kuya." bati ni baekhyun sa kapatid bago nilapag ang bag sa sahig. lumapit siya kay jaja. "hoy, bless."

nagmano naman si jaja and baekhyun messed hair. naglakad si baekhyun papunta si dining at kumuha ng isang pirasong karne pagkaupong pagkaupo pa lang. tinapik naman ni baekbeom ang kamay ng kapatid.

"maghintay ka." sabi nito. "alam mo, ikaw.. kung gusto mong tumira dun sa boyfriend mo, hakutin mo na mga gamit mo. bihirang-bihira na uwi mo dito ah."

eto na naman sa usapang 'to. ilang beses nang inulit ulit ni baekhyun sa kuya niya na walang namamagitan sa kanilang dalawa ni chanyeol pero hindi ito naniniwala.

nilapag ni baekhyun ang phone sa lamesa bago bumuntong hininga at sumagot sa kapatid niya.

"kuya.. hindi ko nga boyfriend si chanyeol, okay? we're just friends." sabi ni baekhyun habang kumukuha na ng kanin kasi gutom na gutom na talaga siya.

"hindi raw boyfriend.. wala kang maloloko dito, dodong." sabi naman ni beom na naglalagay na ngayon ng baso sa mesa. 

bigla namang nag vibrate ang phone ni baekhyun na nakapatong sa table, nagflash sa screen ang caller id ni chanyeol. **basti** with a yellow heart. tinuro agad ni baekbeom ang phone ng kapatid bago umiling.

"see? may puso ka pa dyan. nako, baek. sige na, sagutin mo na tawag niyang boyfriend mo." sabi ng kuya beom. si baekhyun tuloy, nakasimangot na sinagot ang tawag ni chanyeol.

pwede niya namang iignore pero knowing his friend, hindi yun titigil sa pagtawag hangga't hindi siya sinasagot ni bab.

"basti, hello." bati ni baekhyun habang kumukuha na ng ulam. nakasandal lang si beom sa may counter, nakacross arms, at pinapanood ang kapatid niyang masama ang tingin.

"why didn't you wake me up? sabay na sana tayo naglunch." sabi ni basti na kasalukuyang nasa kama pa rin. walang balak bumangon kasi ang sarap lang humiga sa kama.

"had to go home na eh. hinahanap na kasi ako ng kuya kong malisyoso." talagang binigyan ni baekhyun ng emphasis yung malisyoso habang nakatingin nang matalim sa kuya niya. nag make face naman si baekbeom kasi parang ewan tong kapatid niya.

tumawa naman si basti. tanginang tawa yan, ang lalim, ang pogi, ang sarap. "let me guess. iniintriga ka na naman niya about us?"

"correct. eh ilang beses ko na ngang inexplain sa kaniya na hindi tayo magjowa or anything." sabi ni baekhyun bago sumubo ng kanin na may sabaw ng adobo.

pero wala pang five seconds eh halos maibuga na ni baekhyun yung kinakain niya. nasamid pa si gago. buti nalang may nakahanda nang tubig sa gilid niya.

paano ba naman kasi itong si basti.. kung ano-anong sinasabi.

_"gusto mo ba, totohanin na natin para hindi ka na kulitin ng kuya mo?"_

gusto ni baekhyun manuntok. charot. gusto niyang pitikin si chanyeol kasi!!!! hindi naman yun dapat sabihin, bakit niya sinabi? for sure eh maiisip at maiisip ni baekhyun yon hanggang mamaya. hay nako basti park, dagdag isipin.

"alam mo, kung kumain ka nalang kaya? ibababa ko na to. mamaya na tayo magusap. babay." derederetsong sabi ni baekhyun bago binaba ang tawag.

natatawa namang naglakad si baekbeom papunta kay jaja. "baby, ang tito baek oh. mukhang LQ sila ng jowa niya."

napailing na lang si baekhyun bago nilantakan yung adobong baboy. hay.

* * *

on the way na si thirdy kim at jongdae riguel sa munting tahanan nila baekhyun. si jongin the third, kakabalik lang sa maynila from silang, cavite (kasi yes, kasi hinatid niya pa si sehun sa westgrove heights ✌🏻😚) habang si jongdae naman ay nanggaling pa sa southwoods dahil taga roon si minseok and well.. doon siya nagstay last night.

kakatapos lang ni baekhyun maligo at nakahiga na naman siya ngayon sa kama. parang gusto niya na lang matulog buong araw kasi medyo masakit din ang ulo niya, thank you po sa unli alak last night courtesy of minseok kim, pero hindi naman pwede dahil today is chismisan day.

kinuha ni baekhyun ang phone niya bago kinonnect sa kaniyang bluetooth speaker na niregalo ni chanyeol sa kanya kahit wala namang okasyon. ni-shuffle niya ang music at tumugtog ang favoritism ng she's only sixteen, one of baekhyun's all time favs. umexit na si bab sa spotify at pumunta sa gallery niya para tumingin ng pictures from last night.

and well, bungad sa kaniya ang mukha ni chanyeol sebastian. oo nga pala. kinuha pala ni basti ang phone niya last night to take pics of the guys. tapos ayun, puro selfie na rin tuloy ni chanyeol sa phone niya. tinignan ni baekhyun isa isa kasi ang ganito kagwapong mukha ay dapat inaappreciate.

gago. ibang klase ang charms ni basti. tumitingin lang naman si baekhyun ng medyo drunk selfies ni chanyeol pero bakit may pagkabog ng dibdib? ano yon? para saan yon? bakit may ganun?

nagswipe na lang tuloy ng mabilisan si baekhyun sa mga selfies ni chanyeol na umabot siguro sa 20. tapos ayun nga, pag swipe niya ng isa pang beses, bam! may selfie pala sila ni chanyeol last night.

nakapatong ang ulo ni baekhyun sa shoulder ni chanyeol, nakadikit na ang forehead niya sa leeg nito. nakapikit na si bab pero he's still smiling tapos si basti naman medyo naka lean sa may ulo ni baekhyun and naka pout ng slight. gago. gago. gago. tangina, bakit ang cute nila dito?

parang gustong manuntok ni baekhyun ng unan kasi hindi niya alam kung bakit biglang naghuramentado ang puso niya. nagswipe siya ulit kasi baka sakaling meron pang iba pero wala!!! yun lang ang bukod tanging selfie nila from last night. and yun lang talaga ang selfie nilang dalawa. hindi naman kasi hilig ni chanyeol makipagpicture sa iba kaya ayun, kapag magkasama sila hindi naman nagyaya magpicture kasi bakit???

siguro, ang only picture ni chanyeol and baekhyun na magkasama ay yung nag dinner sila with director junmyeon kim with thirdy. yun pa lang. tapos eto.

hay, gago. tinignan ulit ni baekhyun yung picture. para talaga silang magjowa ni basti. ang.. sweet? tangina. bigla na naman tuloy naisip ni baekhyun yung sinabi ni basti kanina. totohanin na lang? gago. gago, hindi pwede yun. nakakatakot.

huminga nang malalim si baekhyun bago umalis sa gallery at lumipat sa message. pumunta siya sa thread ng convo nila ni chanyeol tapos ay sinend lahat ng drunk pics niya. syempre, sinama ni baekhyun yung selfie nilang dalawa. yun yung last niyang sinend.

afer that, nagdecide si baekhyun na manood muna ng kung anong stuff on youtube. late replyer kasi itong si chanyeol. siguro, mga after twenty or thirty minutes pa ito magrereply. nagrereply lang yun agad pag urgent talaga.

pero this time, naloka si baekhyun kasi kakapindot niya pa lang ng youtube app eh lumabas na agad yung banner ng messages. may message from basti with a yellow heart.

pinindot naman ni baekhyun yung banner and niredirect siya sa messages. sunod sunod ang replies ni chanyeol at ngayon, typing pa rin siya.

**basti:** hey ty for sending :*

 **basti:** i look good as always hahaha

 **basti:** do u think oks maging twitter icon yung medyo blurry?? hahha

 **basti:** oh hey it's us!!!!!! we look cute together dont u think????

puta. parang lumundag yung puso ni baekhyun pagkabasa niya nung last reply ni chanyeol. tangina. halos mabaliw na si baekhyun kakaisip kung ano bang nangyayari sa kanya. kung may nakain ba siya o ano kasi parang may something sa loob ng tiyan na. pero joke lang yon kasi mukhang alam ni baekhyun kung ano talagang nangyayari. di naman siya tanga.

**bab:** no problem.

 **bab:** hahaha no not always. u look ugly pag tulog tulo laway ka

 **bab:** and yes pweds icon pogi

 **bab:** hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha

yung second reply ni baekhyun is a lie. sobrang gwapo pa rin si chanyeol kahit tulog, hindi na idedeny ni baekhyun. nung mga first few times pa lang ni baekhyun na natutulog sa unit ni chanyeol, hindi niya maiwasan na titigan si friend kapag tulog. he got over it na lang nung magiisang buwan na silang friends pero yes, ang gwapo talaga.

as for his last reply naman…. hindi kasi alam ni baekhyun kung anong sasabihin. bigla siyang binalot ng takot. biglang may mainit na something sa tyan niya na gustong umakyat pataas sa may dibdib. eto yung mga nakakatakot eh. yung mainit. baka mapaso ulit.

mabilis ulit ang sagot ni chanyeol.

**basti:** ok i will change later

 **basti:** or yan na lang pic natin jk

 **basti:** ngi why hahahahahahahaahahahahahahha lang ang reply!!!! di ka ba agree???? cute natin together kaya

 **basti:** gawin ko tong wallpaper :)

lord. napahawak na si baekhyun sa dibdib niya kasi ang oa na nung pagbilis ng heartbeat. ano to? high school ka, ghorl? nanlamig na rin yung mga kamay ni baekhyun. kabado na habang nagttype ng reply.

**bab:** alam mo ikaw

**basti:** ano ako

**bab:** wala lang

**basti:** ngi

 **basti:** bab

 **basti:** gawin ko to wallpaper ah hehe cute mo dito eh

**bab:** kaw bahala

**basti:** ok, wallpaper ko na :*

**bab:** bakit may kiss

**basti:** bawal ba

**bab:** nagtatanong lang

**basti:** wala kasi gusto ko may kiss hahaha

 **basti:** kiniss kita last night while u were tulog hehehhe sorry didnt paalam

lord ulit. bakit naman ganito? bakit biglang may ganito? parang napaisip si baekhyun bigla. tama ba itong mga desisyon niya sa buhay? tama ba na pumayag siyang makipagkaibigan kay chanyeol? tama ba tong ginagawa nila? pwede pa ba siyang mag backout? gusto niya bang magbackout?

nagvibrate ulit ang phone ni bab. may message ulit from basti.

**basti:** are u mad at me :( sorry huhu u looked really pretty kasi last night habang tulog, di ko napigilan

tangina mo, basti. pa fall ka.

**bab:** no its ok hindi ako galit, ano ka ba hahaha hindi naman tayo nagpapaalam sa isat isa kapag nagmomomol tayo

**basti:** still….

**bab:** no, basti. im not mad :)

 **bab:** hey, im going na ha. malapit na si thirdy and jongdae. chika muna kaming tatlo.

**basti** : okay! :) ty baekhyun angelo

**bab:** yuck ka hahahaha shoo

  
  


hindi na nagreply si chanyeol so nilock na rin ni baekhyun ang phone niya at nahimlay na lang sa kama. shet. hindi niya alam kung bakit ganito yung nararamdaman niya.

natigil lang si baekhyun sa pagiisip nang bumukas ang pinto at pumasok na si thirdy kim together with his marupok na pinsan na si jongdae riguel. actually, pareho silang marupok.

"may dala kaming pizza." sabi ni jongin the third sabay pakita ng two boxes of pizza from shakeys.

dumeretso ng upo si jongdae riguel at jongin the third sa carpeted floor ng kwarto. si baekhyun naman, bumangon na from his bed at naki join na rin kay jongdae at jongin sa lapag. thirdy opened one box of pizza at syempre, si baekhyun agad ang nauna kumuha kasi hawaiian. his ultimate favorite.

“so, how was your ganap last night?” panimulang tanong ni baekhyun. the question is directed to jongdae kasi si jongdae lang naman ang may ganap last night (minseok) as far as baekhyun knows.

yes, mga kababayan. hindi alam ni baekhyun ang tungkol sa lihim na pagtingin ni thirdy kay sehun. actually, walang nakakaalam. jongin the third told literally no one. so bale, ilang taon niya na ring kinikimkim itong hidden pagtingin niya sa kanyang friend. pero mukhang bibigay na siya ngayon. hindi niya na kayang solohin.

pero syempre, si jongdae muna.

“ayun.. hindi naman kami nakapagusap last night.” sabi ni jongdae bago kumuha ng isang slice ng pizza. “nung nakarating kami sa bahay niya, we had sex agad.”

“oh my god, i didn’t know you still like him?” gulat na sabi ni baekhyun kasi yun naman nga talaga. ang alam niya, nila, wala nang feelings si jongdae for minseok. gulat nga si baekhyun last night when jongdae agreed na sumama kay minseok eh but he was too drunk to react so..

“i don’t.” mabilisang sagot ni jongdae. walang bahid nang pagsisinungaling sa mukha. see. wala na talaga siyang feelings. “i don’t like him like that anymore.”

“oh, so bakit ka pumayag makipagchukchak?” sabi naman ni thirdy kim.

“hindi ko rin alam guys. pero feeling ko, i really needed it din.. kanina, pag gising namin, we had breakfast and din ayun. we talked na. i told him na hindi ko na siya gusto. na wala na talagang pag-asa.” aw. very heartbreaker, pero at least he was honest.

“eh what about minseok? what did he say?” tanong ni baekhyun.

“ayun.. he told me gusto niya pa rin ako. na he wants me back. pero hindi niya naman daw ako pipilitin if ayaw ko na talaga. and that maybe.. hindi lang talaga kami meant to end up with each other.” sagot ni jongdae with a small smile.

one hundred percent seryoso na talaga siya. wala na talaga siyang nararamdaman for minseok.

“edi that’s good. baka pwede pa rin naman kayong maging friends.” sabi ni baekhyun before turning to jongin. “right?”

nag nod naman si thirdy. huh. kapag hindi pwedeng maging magjowa, pwedeng maging friends. parang sila lang ni sehun pero different circumstance. sucks.

“yeah. yan din sinabi ko sa kanya pero ayun.. sabi niya gusto niya muna raw makamove on from me. kasi ayaw niya raw makipagfriends na may nafifeel pa siya sakin. chances are, tuluyan na siyang hindi makakamove on. and i think he’s right about that. so ayun. at least, we parted ways na okay kami.”

hmm. mukhang dapat ay gawing role model ni jongin antonio the third itong si minseok kim. charot.

so ayun, chumika pa itong sina baekhyun, jongdae, at jongin about stuff. hindi pa rin kayang sabihin ni thirdy yung tungkol sa feelings niya for sehun so he stayed silent na lang muna. sa susunod na lang siguro. kapag handang-handa na siya.

fifteen minutes later, the third and baekhyun were talking about la union. may classes kasi si thirdy so hindi siya sure kung makakasama siya and okay lang naman kung hindi kasi tumutulong lang naman siya kay junmyeon pero gusto niya pa rin sumama, syempre. bukod sa magandang experience din yun for a film student like him, sehun oh will be there.

busy chumika itong si baekhyun at jongin while jongdae’s busy sa phone. nagsscroll lang siya sa twitter, naglalike ng relatable tweets and nag retweet ng cat video, and then..

“holy fuck.”

natigil sa paguusap si thirdy and bab at sabay na napatingin kay jongdae na ngayon ay nakatingin sa screen ng phone niya with wide eyes.

“why? what’s wrong?” medyo worried na tanong ni baekhyun kasi nakakakaba naman talaga itong expression ni jongdae right now.

dahan-dahang umiling si jongdae at unti-unti ring nag-iba ang ekspresyon ng mukha. he’s now smirking and nakatingin na siya kay baekhyun.

lalo tuloy ninerbyos si baekhyun kasi bakit nakatingin sa kaniya ng ganito si jongdae? anong ginawa niya? anong nangyayari?

“baekhyun.. may hindi ka ba sinasabi samin?” iba rin ang tono ni jongdae. malisyoso. charot.

napakunot naman ang noo ni baekhyun kasi.. hala. wala naman siyang tinatago sa friends niya? okay, medyo weird ang takbo ng araw na to. maraming weird at mixed feelings, pero hindi pa naman confirmed. aside from that, wala namang maisip si baekhyun na ginawa niya at hindi sinabi sa kaniyang friendships.

“ha? what do you mean?” he asked. pati si thirdy ay nakatingin na sa kanya ngayon.

tumingin ulit si jongdae sa phone, tapos kay baekhyun. and then he handed baekhyun the phone.

“gago….” yan na lang ang nasabi ni baekhyun nang makita niya kung ano yung dahilan nang pagkagulat ni jongdae riguel. eto na naman ang napakabilis na pagtibok ng puso niya. this time, may kasabay na rin itong pag-init ng pisngi. he’s blushing.

“ano yan, patingin!” usyoso naman ni jongin the third na nagmamadaling tumabi kay baekhyun para silipin kung ano yung nasa phone ni jongdae. nanlaki ang mga mata niya nang makita kung ano yun.

“aha. ayun naman pala. pinopost na sa twitter.” sabi ni jongin the third bago bumalik sa pwesto. hindi nawawala ang ngisi nito. “cute niyo don, kuya bab. ang sweet.”

lalong namula si baekhyun. gago. gagong chanyeol sebastian. he posted their picture on twitter with the caption: _fave_ [star emoji]. napaka pa-issue.

“shut up, antonio.” sabi ni baekhyun bago binalik kay jongdae yung phone. tumayo siya mula sa pagkakaupo para kunin yung phone niya na nasa kama. tangina talaga ni basti park. hihimatayin si baekhyun sa mga pinaggagawa niya.

“bab, umamin ka nga. is there.. something going on between you and chanyeol? like.. you know? do you.. like each other or something?” tanong ni jongdae.

“no.” mabilis na sagot ni baekhyun na busy sa phone niya ngayon. and yes. itetext niya si basti kahit hindi niya alam kung anong dapat niyang sabihin.

jongdae and jongin both know na friends (with onting benefits) itong si chanyeol at si baekhyun. ang sabi naman ni baekhyun sa kanila, yun lang talaga. wala silang romantic feelings sa isa’t isa and they just enjoy being together.

pero nasa lahi ata talaga ng mga kim na malakas makiramdam at very observant. nafifeel din kasi ni jongdae na may something eh. like.. gusto nila isa’t isa pero something’s holding them back? ayaw naman niyang pangunahan ang nararamdaman ng dalawa niyang friends pero parang ganun kasi ang dating. parang ginagamit lang ni baekhyun and chanyeol na facade ang pagiging _friends_ para lang masabi na yun sila kahit na there’s something more.

“baekhyun, wag mo sana mamasamain ah..” simula ni jongdae. “pero if ever.. if ever ha. if ever na marealize mong.. nahuhulog ka na kay chanyeol.. sana hindi ka mag hold back? alam kong nasaktan ka ni kevin before. alam kong mahirap at sobrang sakit.. sobrang tagal mong naka move on pero… you deserve to be happy rin. so please don’t hold back. kung sakali lang naman na may mafifeel kang something for chanyeol.”

and there. just like that, narinig ni baekhyun ang ayaw niyang marinig. ayaw niyang marinig kasi totoo. pero kasi, hindi madaling mag open up ulit sa ibang tao. hindi madali na hayaan yung sariling mahulog, magmahal ulit, knowing na walang guarantee na that person won’t do anything to hurt him. mahirap for baekhyun. nakakatakot.

_kaya hanggang ganito lang siya. hindi pwede yung may nararamdaman siya, o may mararamdaman siya for chanyeol. kung friends, friends. ayaw ni baekhyun ng something more_.

“thanks, dae. but don’t worry. chanyeol and i are just.. friends. nothing more.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> basti keep up d good work jk


	4. huling gabi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bab is confused so basti had to do something to end his confusion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> porn ulit. and onting drama. hehehehe.
> 
> i hope you're enjoying bab and basti. marami pa silang pagdadaanan kaya relax lang kayo dyan!!
> 
> also i wanna know ur thoughts hehehe tweet niyo ako kung anong reax niyo sa mga pinag gagawa ni bab and basti. hihi. alabyu ol

jongin the third and jongdae riguel were supposed to stay the night at baekhyun's, pero naisip nila na sa susunod na lang siguro. baekhyun looked a little out of it kasi. ang lalim ng iniisip. they watched a movie since that's what they usually do kapag tumatambay sa isang house, pero distracted si baekhyun. and malakas ang pakiramdam ni thirdy and jongdae na dahim yun doon sa picture na pinost ni chanyeol na ngayon ay deleted na.

so ayun, mag-isa na lang tuloy si baekhyun ngayon.

malapit nang mag alas otso na ng gabi pero hindi pa siya bumababa para kumain. busog pa rin naman siya dahil dun sa pizza na dala nila jongdae kanina.

bumukas ang pintuan ng kwarto ni baekhyun at pumasok si baekbeom bago binuksan ang ilaw kasi sobrang dilim. napapalamon ata itong si baekhyun sa kadiliman.

"baek, alis na ko." sabi ni beom at tumango lang si baekhyun na nakatitig lang sa kisame. "hey.. you don't seem okay. if hindi mo kayang bantayan si jaja tonight, pwede mo naman siyang ihatid sa bahay nila aria."

hay. huminga nang malalim si baekhyun bago bumangon at naupo. he's still trying to figure out kung ano ba 'tong nararamdaman niya pero hindi naman pwedeng buong araw ay eto nalang ang iisipin niya dahil may mga bagay din siya na kailangang asikasuhin katulad ng pamangkin niya.

"ako na bahala, kuya." sabi ni baekhyun bago nagsmile sa kapatid.

"are you sure?" paninigurado ni beom. syempre, kapatid. alam niya if something's bothering his brother.

"yes, kuya. don't worry." sagot ni baekhyun bago kinuha ang phone sa kama at tumayo. magkasunuran na silang lumabas ni baekbeom ng kwarto at bumaba.

nakahiga sa sofa si jaja, nanonood ng tv. nagbye na si baekbeom sa anak, at si baekhyun naman ay dumeretso sa sofa para tabihan ang pamangkin niya.

"ja." tawag niya dito. "bigyan mo nga ng advice si tito bab."

nababaliw na siguro itong si baekhyun. as if namang may maibibigay na advice 'tong pamangkin niya.

hindi na alam ni baekhyun kung anong gagawin. kanina, hindi niya maipaliwanag yung nararamdaman niya when he saw basti's twitter post. basta ang alam niya lang, sobrang warm sa pakiramdam. and scary, din. he messaged basti kanina and asked him why he posted their picture. and what's with the caption.

medyo matagal ang reply ni basti, and when it finally came, hindi alam ni baekhyun kung bakit parang dinurog ang puso niya.

_i'm sorry. did i upset you? don't worry, i deleted na._

gustong isagot ni baekhyun na.. no. he's fine with it. na hindi siya galit. pero hindi niya alam kung bakit hindi niya kayang itype yun at isend kay basti. so there. hindi na siya sumagot.

he checked chanyeol's twitter page and wala na nga yung picture. he deleted na.

ilang oras nang nagiisip si baekhyun. gusto niya ba si chanyeol? may nararamdaman ba siya for him? kung oo, hindi ba parang masyadong mabilis? nakakatakot. ayaw na sanang isipin ni baekhyun pero hindi matahimik ang utak niya.

kinuha ni bab ang phone niya, deretso sa messages as soon as it was unlocked. pumunta ulit siya sa conversation nila ni basti. baekhyun left him on read at hindi na ulit nag message si chanyeol.

hindi alam ni baekhyun kung tama ba 'tong gagawin niya pero right now, gusto niyang magsorry kay chanyeol. in person. he wants to see him.

**bab:** basti can u come over

masyado na namang matapang si baekhyun tonight. surprisingly, may reply agad si chanyeol in less than a minute.

**basti:** ok, now na?

 **bab:** yes if thats ok?

 **basti:** ok. on my way

binalot ng kaba si baekhyun. hindi niya alam kung anong gusto niyang pagusapan at talagang pinapunta niya pa si chanyeol. basta ang alam niya lang, he wanna see him.

* * *

"sehun, i have to go." mabilis na sabi ni chanyeol as soon as he received baekhyun's text.

natigil naman si sehun na currently ay nagbubukas ng bote ng beer. andito siya ngayon sa condo unit ni basti. tumawag kasi si basti kanina sa kanya around 3 in the afternoon, nagyayaya uminom. buti na lang, papunta na rin ng qc si sehun that time so nakarating agad siya sa condo ni chanyeol. yun nga lang, nag cancel siya sa kaniyang friend na si kyungsoo do.

“saan ka pupunta?” tanong ni sehun sa kaniyang kuya basti na busy sa pagttype sa phone niya ngayon. “don’t tell me…”

“kay baekhyun.” sagot ni chanyeol.

sehun gave him the look. naka squint ang eyes at tinitignan nang mabuti ang kaniyang best friend. may napapansin na rin kasi itong si sehun. he knows about his kuya basti and baekhyun’s weird friendship, and wala naman siyang say don since sanay na siya kay chanyeol. may mga naka fwb na itong si basti, mas malala pa nga kay baekhyun. this time though, iba eh.

“uh-huh.” sabi ni sehun bago uminom from his beer bottle. “tapatin mo nga ko, kuya basti. do you have feelings for kuya baekhyun na?”

nakita rin ni sehun yung pinost na picture ni chanyeol kanina on twitter. kilala niya si chanyeol. hindi yun mahilig mag post ng picture with someone sa social media. kahit mga friends niya pa and relatives. si sehun nga mismo ay bihira nitong ipost on social media. pero yung picture nila ni baekhyun.. tapos yung caption pa.

hindi na talaga maiwasan ni sehun isipin na baka may feelings na si chanyeol for their friend.

si chanyeol naman, napaangat ang tingin from his phone dahil sa sinabi ni sehun.

_ganon ba siya kadaling basahin? sobrang transparent niya ba talaga?_

napabuntong hininga na lang si chanyeol sebastian sabay smile ng onti.

“i really don’t know, hun.” honest ang sagot niya. “i don’t wanna think about it yet. i mean.. masyado pang maaga for that. basta sa ngayon, i’m okay with what we have.”

“really ba? wait.. you had a crush on him before, diba?” nanlaki ang mga mata ni sehun sa sudden realization. huh.

and yes, people of the earth. naging crush ni chanyeol si baekhyun. _naging._ past tense. that was during their second year pa, nung naging classmates sila sa PE. baekhyun’s very cute and really pretty (especially for a guy), and he’s very nice. he’s always laughing, always trying to cheer up his groupmates lalo na kapag super tiring na ng pinapagawa sa kanila. chanyeol will never forget that one time baekhyun walked up to him tapos inalok siya ng tubig.

baekhyun probably doesn’t remember anymore. ni hindi niya na nga maalalang naging classmates palla sila ni chanyeol once upon a time. pero yun. yun ang dahilan kung bakit naging crush ni chanyeol si baekhyun noon.

pero nawala rin naman yung crush na yun pag dating ng third term kasi hindi na sila classmates. hindi na sila nagkikita. minsan, nakikita ni chanyeol si baekhyun sa cafeteria pero wala ring lakas ng loob si chanyeol na mag hi or kung ano man. may sariling mundo rin kasi si baekhyun and chanyeol was very sure na hindi siya ieentertain nito.

so ayun. when chanyeol saw baekhyun sa route, na excite siya. and nasabayan ang excitement ng kalibugan kaya ayun ang ending nila.

ngayon though.. hindi alam ni chanyeol kung nag resurface ba yung old feelings niya for baekhyun. ang alam niya lang ngayon, he’s happy with what they have. they’re very good friends na minsan nagiging flirty and intimate. hindi alam ni chanyeol kung gusto niya ba (or kung gusto ba ni baekhyun) dalhin sa next level o kung ready ba sila for that.

“he was my crush, yes.” sagot ni chanyeol. “as of now though.. wala akong maibibigay na solid na sagot sa tanong mo.”

tumayo na si chanyeol at kinuha yung jacket niya and car keys. he kept his phone sa pocket bago tinapik si sehun sa balikat. ayaw niya man iwan si sehun, kailangan niyang puntahan si baekhyun.

“i’m sorry, bro. you can stay here if you want. kung aalis ka, just lock the door.” sabi ni chanyeol bago naglakad na papunta sa pinto.

sehun just watched him habang umiinom pa rin ng beer. napapailing na lang sa ikinikilos ng best friend niya ngayon. sooner or later, chanyeol sebastian is going to realize his own feelings. sehun oh is sure of that.

* * *

dali-daling tumakbo si baekhyun palabas ng bahay as soon as he received basti’s message. _here na outside._ hindi niya alam kung bakit siya nagmamadali. o kung bakit siya natetense.

binuksan ni bab ang gate. basti’s standing outside, naka black shirt at jeans. amoy na amoy agad ni baekhyun ang pabango niya. amoy alak din ng very slight. gumilid si bab para makapasok si basti, tapos ay sinara na ang gate.

they both went inside na. tulog na si jaja sa sofa at nakalimutan ni baekhyun na ilipat siya sa kwarto gawa nang kanina pa nga niya iniisip kung anong sasabihin niya kay basti or kung may dapat ba siyang sabihin.

“nakatulog na si jaja.” sabi ni baekhyu bago nagmamadaling lumakad papunta sa sofa. dahan-dahan niyang binuhat ang pamangkin at agad namang umalalay si basti kasi medyo nahihirapan si bab. “thank you. dalhin ko lang siya sa room.”

so ayun nga, binitbit muna ni baekhyun si favorite pamangkin sa kwarto niya. inilapag nang marahan sa kama bago kinumutan. he also kissed jaja’s forehead bago niya tinignan for a few seconds. feeling parent itong si baekhyun pero yes, mahal na mahal niya ang pamangkin niya kahit lagi niyang binubully.

halos mapasigaw naman si baekhyun kasi when he turned around para lumabas na ng kwarto, andun si chanyeol, nakasandal sa may door frame at naka cross arms pa.

“gago, aatakihin pa ako sa puso dahil sayo..” sabi ni baekhyun bago naglakad papunta sa may pintuan. gumilid naman na si basti para makadaan si baekhyun tapos ay sumunod na rin siya.

“gusto mong water or juice? may gusto kang kainin?” tanong ni baekhyun. 

"pwede bang ikaw?" pagjojoke ni chanyeol pero sinamaan lang siya ng tingin ni baekhyun. "joke lang, hehe. i'm fine, bab. let's talk na."

naupo si basti sa sofa. si baekhyun naman, sinusubukang pakalmahin ang sarili niya kasi ito na. mag-uusap na sila kahit hindi talaga alam ni baekhyun kung ano bang paguusapan nila. parang gago lang. so yun, sumunod na si baekhyun sa may sofa at naupo na sa tabi ni chanyeol. nung una, dun pa siya umupo sa kabilang dulo nung sofa. ang layo kay basti. napansin naman ni basti yun so hinila niya si baekhyun palapit sa kaniya.

wala naman na ring nagawa si baekhyun. gusto niya rin naman kasi. nagpapakipot lang siya ng slight. very slight lang naman.

"so.. bakit mo ako pinapunta dito?" tanong ni basti kay bab.

magkatabi sila ngayon sa sofa, nakatitig sa tv na kasalukuyang nasa hbo pero naka mute. magkadikit ang mga hita at mga braso pero this is not enough for chanyeol sebastian. he took baekhyun's hand and started playing with his fingers. and as expected, bumalik na naman yung mainit na feeling sa tiyan ni baekhyun. ang sarap sa pakiramdam. pero at the same time, sobrang nakakatakot din. lalo na ngayon, nagtanong na si basti. well.. gusto ni baekhyun mag sorry kay chanyeol about dun sa twitter post na ngayon ay deleted niya. aside from that.. gusto ring makita ni bab si basti. hindi niya alam kung bakit. and ang pinakarason talaga is..

well.. gusto niya sanang maconfirm. gusto niyang maconfirm kung may nafifeel ba siya for chanyeol. at kung maconfirm niya nga na meron, gusto niyang iremind ang sarili niya na hindi pwede. na dapat magkaibigan lang sila. ang gulo rin netong si baekhyun eh. hindi maintindihan kung ano ba talaga ang gusto niya.

"i wanna say sorry about.. dun sa kanina." sabi ni baekhyun. nakayuko siya, nakatingin sa right hand na kasalukuyang nilalaro ni chanyeol. "medyo.. nagulat lang kasi ako. you should've told me you were going to post it."

"eh hindi ka naman papayag pag nagpaalam ako." deretsong sagot ni basti. and he's right. "but don't worry about it, bab. i'm sorry din for surprising you like that."

"it's okay, basti. i'm sorry you had to delete it." nagiguilty talaga si baekhyun kasi medyo maramdamin kasi talaga itong si basti. tsaka wala naman sanang kaso yung pagpost ni chanyeol ng picture kung hindi lang naguguluhan itong si baekhyun sa nararamdaman niya.

"okay lang. wallpaper ko pa rin naman. okay na yun." sabi ni basti with a small smile kahit hindi kita ni baekhyun.

sumandal si bab sa may dibdib ni basti. rhe latter wrapped his arms around bab. sobrang komportable. parang gusto niya, habambuhay na lang siyang andun. habambuhay na lang siyang yakap ni basti ng ganun. kaso hindi naman pwede.

"basti?" tawag ni baekhyun kay chanyeol.

"yes?"

"nothing. di mo ba kailangang umuwi? sorry if i made you come here pa for this.. magsosorry lang naman talaga ako-" hindi na natuloy ni baekhyun ang sinasabi kasi naramdaman niya ang paghalik ni chanyeol sa buhok niya. gusto niya nalang magmura ngayon talaga kasi.. lord. nagwawala ang puso niya. hindi niya na itatanggi.

"shh." basti shushed him. "it's okay. i wanna be here. i'll stay here." sagot ni chanyeol. lalong lumala yung paghuhuramintado ng puso ni baekhyun. feeling niya anytime, lalabas na yung puso niya sa dibdib niya eh.

"okay." sabi ni baekhyun bago inabot yung remote sa tabi niya at inun-mute yung tv. familiar yung movie pero hindi na tanda ni baekhyun ang title. basta about sa kay girl and boy na friends.. pero kung umakto eh parang magjowa. wow. bagay na bagay for bab and basti, ah?

gusto sanang ilipat ni baekhyun yung channel pero naisip niya na wag na lang. baka makakuha siya ng sign dito na pwedeng maging sagot sa mga katanungan niya ngayon.

basti and bab stayed like that for like an hour. nirurub ni chanyeol yung arm ni baekhyun. medyo inaantok na tuloy si baekhyun. patapos na rin naman yung movie so umayos na siya ng upo at kinuha yung remote para mapatay na niya.

"oh, sleepy na?" tanong ni chanyeol at nag nod naman si baekhyun.

umakyat na si chanyeol at baekhyun sa kwarto. nahiga na agad si baekhyun sa kama pero chanyeol just stood there sa may gilid. tinignan siya ni baekhyun with sleepy eyes. gago. sobrang.. gwapo ni basti ngayon.

"hindi mo ba ako tatabihan?" tanong ni baekhyun. hindi niya na alam kung saan pa siya nakakuha ng lakas ng loob para sabihin yun pero yes.

tinignan ni basti si bab. gustong-gusto niyang tumabi. gusto niyang yakapin si baekhyun ngayon. gusto niyang matulog na si baekhyun ang kasama. hindi niya alam kung anong pumipigil sa kaniya pero ngayon? gusto niyang bumigay.

"tatabi na nga." ngumiti si chanyeol bago pinatay ang ilaw at naglakad papunta sa kama. he removed his belt and socks first, tapos ay pinatong sa bed side table ni baekhyun ang phone, wallet, at keys niya. tapos tumabi na siya kay baekhyun.

nakaharap sila sa isa't isa and hindi alam ni basti kung anong pumasok sa isip niya kasi he leaned forward and started kissing baekhyun. bab kissed him back agad, and he even moved palapit kay basti. his hand is on basti's nape na, their pace went from slow and soft to deep and passionate. nasa may pwet agad ni bab ang kamay ni basti. ramdam niya na agad ang pagtigas ng tite ni baekhyun.

chanyeol's reminded of the first time. sobrang sarap makipagsex kay baekhyun. vanilla, pero iba eh. hindi niya maalis sa isip niya yung pakiramdam at talagang grabeng pagpipigil yung ginawa niya for a month kasi nga.. hindi niya naman boyfriend si baekhyun.

baekhyun is starting to unzip chanyeol's pants na. huh. so they're really gonna do it now. chanyeol's not complaining naman kasi gusto niya, pero gusto niya rin muna isure na okay si baekhyun dito. na sigurado siya na he wants to do it again.

hinawakan ni basti yung kamay ni bab para pigilan siya sa pagbaba nung pants na suot ni basti. napaangat naman ng tingin si bab kay basti.

"what? ayaw mo ba..?" mahinang tanong ni baekhyun. nahihiya kasi masyado na naman siyang eager. nagfirst move na naman siya. baka ayaw naman pala ni chanyeol tapos napipilitan lang.

"i want to." sagot ni chanyeol. ayun naman pala. "pero i wanna make sure na you want to do it, too."

tangina talaga ni chanyeol. kakantot na nga lang, magpapakilig pa.

tumango naman si baekhyun kasi yes, he's very sure na gusto niya tong gawin. hindi niya na maintindihan ang sarili niya. hindi na siya makapagisip ng maayos. ang gusto niya lang ngayon, mafeel ulit si chanyeol in a more physical and intimate level.

"gusto ko, chanyeol. please. please.." napayuko si baekhyun kasi hindi na kaya. nahihiya na siya and at the same time, nalilibugan ng sobra.

"bab.. basti, okay? wag chanyeol." sabi ni basti bago niyakap si baekhyun. multitasker din itong si chanyeol kasi habang yakap niya si baekhyun, hinuhubad niya na rin yung pants and boxers niya.

he pulled away from baekhyun and helped him remove his clothes. umupo si baekhyun and magtatanggal pa lang sana si chanyeol ng shirt nang pumwesto si baekhyun sa harap ng tite niya. parang kinuryente si chanyeol nang hawakan ni baekhyun ang matigas at nakatayo niyang tite. baekhyun started licking the head, at pigil na pigil si chanyeol sa pag-ungol.

baekhyun looked like he's having fun teasing chanyeol. talagang hindi niya pa sinusubo ng buo at atat na atat na si chanyeol pero patience is a virtue.

and ayun, finally, after a few more soft kisses on chanyeol's dick head (napakasweet, no?), tuluyan nang isinubo ni baekhyun ang masarap, malaki, at matigas na tite. he started bobbing his head up and down at hindi na mapigilan ni chanyeol ang pagungol ng malakas. eto ang first time na bini-j siya ni baekhyun pero puta, ang galing, ang sarap.

napahawak na si chanyeol sa ulo ni baekhyun, napakapit sa buhok. this time, si bab naman ang napaungol kasi putangina ni basti. gusto niya na lang magpasabunot kay basti habang subo niya ang tite nito. nagpatuloy si baekhyun sa paggalaw ng ulo niya. hindi na namalayan ni chanyeol na gumagalaw na rin siya, sinasalubong ang bibig ni baekhyun. parang alak.. gumuhuhit sa lalamunan. halos hindi na makahinga si baekhyun at nagsisimula na ring maluha ang mga mata niya pero nagpatuloy pa rin siya. hindi niya na alam. ang gusto niya lang ngayon, masarapan si chanyeol. deserve niya.

"bab.. please.." halos bulong na sabi ni chanyeol, mabigat ang paghinga. "my turn."

nagpalit ng pwest si baekhyun at chanyeol. si bab naman ngayon ang nakahiga at si chanyeol naman ngayon ang nakapwesto sa may legs ni baekhyun. he already discarded his shirt kaya buwelo na siya. tinaas niya ang legs ni baekhyun bago inilapit ang mukha niya sa butas nito. and just like the last time, chanyeol started licking baekhyun's tight ass hole.

nakakapit si baekhyun sa sheets kasi hindi niya alam kung saan siya kakapit. gusto niyang hawakan ang kamay ni chanyeol pero ayaw niya maging touchy masyado. baka kasi ayaw ni chanyeol ng ganun.

para na siyang mababaliw sa sarap na nararamdaman. chanyeol started thrusting his tongue inside him and baekhyun wanted to scream in pleasure pero alam niyang hindi pwede. nasa baba lang ang pamangkin niya, and for sure eh maririnig sa labas ang sigaw niya.

nagulat si baekhyun nang alisin ni chanyeol ang mga kamay sa waist niya and reached for his hands instead. parang nanlambot ang puso ni baekhyun (pero matigas pa rin ang tite niya, syempre). chanyeol intertwined their fingers habang patuloy pa rin siya sa pag kain sa kaniyang friend.

mahigpit ang kapit nilang dalawa sa isa't isa. feeling ni baekhyun, lalabasan na siya kasi hindi tumitigil si chanyeol sa ginagawa niya. hindi na alam ni baekhyun ang gagawin.

"basti.. h-hindi ko na kaya." halos wala nang lumalabas na boses kay baekhyun. naiipit na sa lalamunan niya ang mga salita. hindi siya makahinga. hindi niya na kaya. "basti.. fuck, don't stop."

binitawan ni baekhyun ang isang kamay ni chanyeol so he could hold his cock. jinakol niya ang sarili kasabay nang pagdila ni chanyeol sa pwet niya. and fuck, tama ang feeling ni baekhyun kanina. kasi with one last slurp, tuluyan na siyang nilabasan.

chanyeol stopped at lumuhod ng maayos sa harapan ni baekhyun. he spread his legs para nasa both sides na ito ng katawan ni bab, and then he leaned in to kiss him. ang baboy (pero malinis naman si baekhyun, dont worry), pero baekhyun kissed him back. niyakap siya ni chanyeol while they're kissing at hindi niya alam kung bakit sobrang gaan ng pakiramdam niya.

chanyeol pulled away and kissed baekhyun's forehead. tapos he moved his face ng onti para magkapantay sila, and then he looked him in the eyes. pakiramdam ni baekhyun matutunaw siya. gusto niya nang isuko ang lahat lahat kay chanyeol sebastian. half charot.

"want me to fuck you na, babe?" hindi alam ni baekhyun kung tama yung pagkakarinig niya pero.. tinawag ata siya ni chanyeol na babe? o bab yun? tangina. lalong nawala sa sarili si baekhyun.

tumango siya, sobrang eager na pagtango na akala mo eh tite na lang ni chanyeol ang tanging makakapagbigay sa kanya ng lakas.

masunurin si basti, so he kissed baekhyun ulit before he slowly entered baekhyun's hole. mas ramdam niya ito this time since hindi siya gumamit ng condom. mahina ang pagungol ni baekhyun pero kitang-kita kung gaano siya nasasarapan. hindi maiwasan ni chanyeol na tumitig.

ang ganda. ang ganda ganda.

* * *

_after sex cuddles._

magkatabi ngayon si baekhyun at chanyeol sa kama. nakapatong ang ulo ni bab sa bare chest ni basti tapos ay nakayakap rin sa waist niya. basti's arms are wrapped around baekhyun's body. he's very warm and soft and chanyeol found it very comforting.

it's been like.. fifteen minutes? wala pang nagsasalita sa kanilang dalawa pero ramdam ni basti na bab wants to say something. kanina pa ito bumubuntong hininga. parang kanina pa rin bumebwelo na magsalita.

finally, chanyeol spoke na. "is there something bothering you, bab?"

naramdaman ni basti ang pagstiff ng katawan ni bab so he started tracing circles si arm niya so he could relax.

parang sasabog naman na ang puso ni baekhyun sa ginagawa ni chanyeol. this is very confusing for baekhyun. kanina, while they were having sex, naiiyak siya. not because masakit and masarap, but because hindi niya maintindihan yung nararamdaman niya. natatakot siya kasi he's starting to feel weird. natakot siya bigla kasi.. gusto niya siya lang yung may ganitong privilege. gusto niyang ipagdamot si basti.

ibig sabihin ba nun, may nararamdaman na siya for him? ano nang mangyayari? ano nang gagawin ni baekhyun?

hindi na napigilan ni baekhyun ang sarili. huminga siya ng malalim bago nagsalita.

"basti, what are we?"

hindi alam ni bab kung saan siya kumuha ng lakas ng loob para itanong yun pero alam niyang kailangan na ring pagusapan kasi.. lalo lang magiging magulo. mas okay na marinig niya mismo kay chanyeol kung ano sila. para malinaw sa kanya.

natigilan naman si basti because of that question. hindi niya alam kung anong isasagot niya. they're friends pero there's something more than that. hindi naman papayag si basti na maging ganito ka intimate with baekhyun kung wala eh. and at the same time, hindi rin naman siguro papayag si baekhyun kung wala rin siyang nararamdaman.

"we're.. friends..?" hindi sigurado ang sagot niya.

hindi sumagot si baekhyun agad. hindi niya rin kasi alam kung anong isasagot niya. friends. tama. that's what they are. friends na naghahalikan. friends na nagsesex. yes. after a minute or two pa bago nakasagot si baekhyun.

"kasi this is starting to get confusing." baekhyun said in a small voice.

"you know, baekhyun.." nagsalita ulit si chanyeol. magiging honest siya tonight. "i really, really care about you. and i'm sorry kung nakoconfuse ka. do you want us to stop this ba? just tell me.. we can stop doing these things and just be normal friends. kung yun ang gusto mo."

hindi alam ni chanyeol kung bakit niya sinuggest yun. una sa lahat, ayaw niya. he enjoys being with baekhyun like this. second, nasimulan na rin naman nila. bakit hindi pa nila ituloy tuloy? pero kasi.. mukhang nahihirapan si baekhyun. naguguluhan. and hindi yun gusto ni chanyeol.

so the best way siguro is to stop what they are doing. they can still be friends pa rin naman eh. wala namang magbabago sa kung paano magcare si chanyeol kay baekhyun. siguro mas mabuti na rin yung ganun.

hay. they started off on the wrong foot kasi. siguro, kung hindi naging super hayok itong si chanyeol at nagisip siya with his head and not his other head, walang ganitong complication. they'd be friends and they can take it from there. pero hindi kasi ganun ang nangyari.

"will that be okay, basti?" mahinang tanong ni baekhyun. just like chanyeol, ayaw niya rin. pero mukhang kailangan niya ito right now. "friends pa rin naman tayo.. wala lang ganito."

unti-unti na siyang nahuhulog kay basti. kung ipagpapatuloy nila to, paniguradong lalong mahuhulog si baekhyun. kailangan niyang dumistansya kahit konti. hindi niya pwedeng hayaan na gibain ni chanyeol ang pader na pinaghirapan niyang itayo. kailangan niyang protektahan ang puso niya habang maaga pa.

"yes, bab. if that's what you want then i'm okay with it." sagot ni chanyeol. mas hinigpitan niya ang yakap kay baekhyun.

"thank you, basti." sabi ni baekhyun before he tilted his head upwards. he kissed chanyeol's chin kasi yun lang ang abot niya, pero yumuko si chanyeol so he could reach baekhyun's lips.

_that cold august night, bab and basti shared their last kiss._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alexa, play last kiss by taylor swift chz


	5. bab and basti forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> there's only one thing na hindi kayang ipangako ni basti kay bab.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hewwo!!!! thank you sa 100 kudos and 1000 hits for basti and bab!! yehey <33
> 
> maraming salamat sa lahat ng nagbabasa ng kalokohan na ito. papaloko na naman kau sakin, kau talaga. chz. hhh. sana lagi kayong masaya at sana laging masarap ang ulam niyo.
> 
> ipaglalaban natin sabay-sabay ang pagmamahalan ni sebastian at angelo. oki ba yon?

_ when bab woke up the next day, wala na si basti sa tabi niya. _

malamig na yung sheets, pero there’s still a hint of basti’s favorite cologne. kinuha ni baekhyun yung unan na ginamit ni chanyeol last night and niyakap. ayaw niya pa bumangon. hindi niya alam kung bakit. hindi naman na siya inaantok, ayaw niya nang bumalik sa pagtulog. kakagising niya lang pero for some reason, parang wala siyang energy na gumawa ng kahit na ano.

so ayun nga ang nangyari. hindi umalis si baekhyun sa kwarto buong araw. he told his brother na he’s not feeling well kaya hindi niya maalagaan si jaja. worried naman itong si baekbeom, syempre. kahit walang lagnat si baekhyun ay pinagluto niya ito ng lugaw na may itlog na halos hindi rin nagalaw ni baekhyun kasi wala siyang ganang kumain.

sinabihan ni beom si baekhyun na aabsent na lang siya sa trabaho so he could look after him pero tumanggi si bab kasi ang totoo, gusto niya lang mapag-isa. he lied na lang na pupunta si thirdy para bantayan siya and ayun, okay na rin kay beom so hinatid niya si jaja sa kaniyang ex wife before siya pumasok sa trabaho.

nanood lang si bab ng movies all day pero half the time, lumilipad naman ang isip niya. wala sa palabas ang atensyon. he also tried his best to not check his phone pero by 5 in the afternoon ay hindi niya rin nakayanan. kinuha niya ang phone niya and hindi niya naman inexpect na messages ni chanyeol ang sasalubong sa kanya.

the first one was sent 5:40 in the morning.  _ bab, i went home na. early shoot for tvc tomorrow. good morning. kain ka breakfast pag gising okay? and ingat today. thank you for last night. love kita always :) _

nanikip ang dibdib ni baekhyun pagkabasa niya nun. syempre. halata naman na chanyeol’s trying his best to act like his usual self. para hindi maramdaman ni baekhyun na may mga bagay na nagbago at magbabago between them. tapos yung unnecessary reminder pa na  _ love kita always  _ with a smiley face. parang gusto tuloy ni baekhyun hilahin si chanyeol pabalik at sabihin sa kanya na ituloy nalang nila kung ano yung nasimulan nila. kaso hindi pwede eh.

yung mga sunod na messages ni chanyeol, puro tanong lang kung gising na si bab, kung anong ginagawa niya, kung galit ba siya at bakit hindi siya nagrereply. then yung mga sumunod, about na sa picture na he posted on twitter. as expected, issue na naman siya on social media. basti told bab sa text na people are talking about it kasi others were able to save the picture before basti deleted it. maraming nagtatanong kung sino ba si baekhyun sa buhay ni chanyeol. kung may something ba sa kanila. basti also told bab na he tweeted na rin regarding the issue. sinabi niya na walang something and they’re just friends. para daw matapos na ang usapan at wala nang hate tweets na lumabas.

gustong matawa ni baekhyun kasi totoo naman. they’re just friends at wala naman talagang something.  _ wala na. _

gusto ni bab na replyan ang texts ni basti pero hindi niya alam kung anong sasabihin. hindi niya rinalam kung kaya niya na bang makipagusap kay basti na parang wala lang nangyari. so ayun, in the end, hindi niya na nireplyan. for sure, nakita na ni basti na bab left him on read. bahala na kung anong mangyari.

baekhyun uninstalled his twitter app muna kasi ang dami niyang notifications na natatanggap. ang daming nagttweet sa kaniya, and it’s all because of the picture that chanyeol posted nga. ayaw na yun isipin ni baekhyun so better na yung hindi niya na lang muna makita.

aside from basti, bab’s friends were also texting him. even sehun oh na sobrang bihirang mag message sa kaniya. they’re all asking him kung okay lang siya, kung may nangyari ba, or kung safe lang siya. si thirdy lang ang nireplyan ni baekhyun. _ i’m ok. need to rest. _

after that, baekhyun decided to go back to sleep kasi gusto niyang mahinto muna ang utak niya kakaisip. buong araw nang inoccupy ni chanyeol ang utak niya and gusto lang ni baekhyun magpahinga. nakakapagod din na buong araw mong iniisip kung tama ba yung naging desisyon mo o hindi. hindi rin handa si baekhyun sa pwedeng maging sagot doon. kaya ayun, natulog na lang siya.

pero hanggang sa pagtulog, hindi siya natahimik.

paano ba naman kasi, napanaginipan niya yung kupal niyang ex na si kevin wu na ngayon ay isa nang sikat na artista sa hollywood. good for him. mukhang nag-eenjoy na siya sa buhay niya don at mukhang hindi niya na rin naiisip yung ex niyang si baekhyun angelo na ginago niya. si baekhyun angelo na sobrang nasaktan niya tapos hindi man lang siya humingi ng tawad. ang kapal kapal talaga ng mukha.

hindi alam ni baekhyun kung anong mararamdaman niya paggising niya. parang gusto niyang manuntok nung una. tapos biglang gusto niya na lang umiyak kasi naalala niya na naman ang lahat and it’s been three fucking years pero ang sakit pa rin sa tuwing naaalala niya.

binigay ni baekhyun ang lahat. sinuportahan niya si kevin sa lahat ng pangarap niya. kevin wanted to be an actor. si baekhyun noon, laging nakaabang sa auditions and casting calls para kay kev. sinasamahan niya lagi pag may shoots for tv commercials o di kaya short films. gusto sanang maging teacher ni baekhyun pero para kay kevin, he chose film. kasi nagpromise siya na pag naging isa na siyang director, sa first film niya, kay kev mapupunta ang starring role. sabay nilang tutuparin ang mga pangarap nila.

yun nga lang, naunang matupad ni kevin ang mga pangarap niya. at kasabay nun ang paglimot niya sa taong walang ibang ginawa kundi suportahan siya lahat ng bagay na gusto niyang gawin. six months in the US and he already found someone else. ni hindi niya na nga kinausap si baekhyun eh. hindi siya nakipagbreak. walang closure. baekhyun had to deal with everything on his own. wasak na wasak siya.

it took baekhyun a looong while para makausad. sadly, he had to build a wall so high para maprotektahan niya ang sarili niya—ang puso niya.

bab was already doing a great job eh. naging matigas na rin kasi ang puso niya. naging mahirap nang pasukin. marami nang sumubok pero wala ring nangyari.  _ and then there’s chanyeol sebastian who wasn’t even trying. _

magaan ang loob ni bab kay basti. he feels at ease whenever he's with him. gets agad siya ni basti even without words. he cares for baekhyun the way he wants others to care for him. baekhyun doesn't have to ask. chanyeol's always willing.

kaya hindi na rin nakapagtataka kung bakit ang bilis nahulog ng loob ni baekhyun sa kanya.

ang natatakot lang, ganito rin kasi yung nangyari with him and kevin. sobrang mabait si kev sa kaniya noon. maalalahanin. laging nandyan kapag kailangan siya ni bab. kaya rin siguro sobrang natatakot si baekhyun ngayon. ang dami rin kasing similarities ni kevin at basti. pareho din sila ng pangarap sa buhay. ang umarte sa harap ng camera.

natatakot si baekhyun kasi…  _ what if?  _ what if itinuloy pa nilang dalawa ni basti? paano kung mas lumalim yung nararamdaman niya? what if they decided to take their relationship to the next level? paano kapag hindi nag work? paano kung mangyari ulit yung nangyari with kevin before? baekhyun doesn't want to go through the same pain over again kasi baka hindi na siya makabangon this time. once is enough for bab.

kaya ngayon, habang maaga pa, ihihinto na ni baekhyun. 

* * *

  
  


bagot na bagot na si basti sa buhay niya. wala siyang friends. nasa singapore ngayon si sehun for a film festival. and si baekhyun naman… mukhang iniiwasan siya.

it’s been two days since that night. two days na ring iniignore ni baekhyun ang messages niya. thirdy texted him naman to inform him na baekhyun is okay, hindi lang maganda ang pakiramdam. pero hindi naman ganun kamanhid si chanyeol para hindi niya maramdaman na umiiwas si bab sa kanya.

so ayun. kahit gustong-gusto niya nang itext si baekhyun para ayain sana mag hangout (as friends na talaga. without the benefits), hindi na lang. eh mukhang ayaw naman ni baekhyun so hindi na lang pipilitin ni chanyeol.

dalawang gabi nang hindi nakakatulog nang maayos si chanyeol. hindi niya kasi mapigilang isipin si baekhyun. he can’t stop thinking about that night… the intimacy they shared on baekhyun’s bed. he can’t stop thinking about his words. the way he asked chanyeol kung ano ba talaga sila. kung paano niya sinabing naguguluhan na siya. also, the way he kissed chanyeol after nitong sabihin na ititigil na nila.

hindi alam ni chanyeol kung tama ba yung naging desisyon niya. sa totoo lang, ayaw niya naman talagang itigil eh. gusto niyang mag tuloy tuloy lang yung sa kanila ni baekhyun, and maybe they could take it from there? naghihintay lang naman si chanyeol. baekhyun’s very kind and warm. he’s also smart and very hard working. very dedicated. it’s not that hard to fall for him. chanyeol’s just waiting for it to happen kasi alam niya na anytime soon.. mangyayari din yun.

tapos pag okay na.. kung sakaling baekhyun feels the same, hindi siya mag dadalawang isip na mas palalimin pa yung relasyon nila. he’s more than willing to do anything for baekhyun.

eh kaso ayun. mukhang ayaw ni baekhyun. parang pag pinapili siya ni chanyeol, mas pipiliin niya na manatili na lang sila as friends. when bab asked basti kung ano ba sila, nanikip yung dibdib niya. hindi niya alam yung isasagot. gusto niyang sabihin na he’s slowly falling for baekhyun pero natakot siya kasi.. what if ayaw pala ni baekhyun? tapos ayun na. baekhyun told him na he’s confused and ang tanging naisip na lang ni chanyeol na solusyon ay ang tapusin kung ano man yung meron sila.

pero just because wala na ang fwb label nila ni baekhyun doesn’t mean na wala nang pansinan. it doesn’t mean na hindi na sila friends. gusto ni chanyeol, andyan pa rin siya for baekhyun. and sana, andyan pa rin si baekhyun for him.

kinuha ni chanyeol yung phone niya. manonood na lang siguro siya ng kung anong video sa youtube just to pass time. wala eh. wala siyang gustong puntahan at wala rin naman siyang pwedeng makasama. so yun na lang.

picture nila ni baekhyun ang bumungad sa kaniya when he unlocked his phone. oo nga pala. ginawa niyang wallpaper at lockscreen yun. and wala rin siyang balak palitan. proof din to na once upon a time, naging masaya silang dalawa sa company ng isa’t isa as more than friends.

binuksan ni chanyeol ang youtube app at nag search ng kung ano pero halos lumundag ang puso niya nang mag appear ang banner at lumabas ang pangalan ni baekhyun.  **my bab** tapos star emoji.

napapikit si basti kasi hindi niya alam kung ready na ba siyang basahin ang kung ano mang sasabihin ni bab. he was not expecting for a text from him. pero eto si baekhyun ngayon. biglang nagparamdam. kinakabahan tuloy nang bongga si basti kasi baka mamaya ang laman pala ng message ni baekhyun ay ang mga salitang  _ ayaw na rin kita maging friend.  _ wag naman sana.

lakas loob na umexit si basti sa youtube app bago lumipat sa messages. pinindot niya yung conversation nila bab and then finally, pagkatapos huminga nang malalim, binasa niya na yung text.

**bab:** hey basti. free tomorrow?

shet. biglang kinabahan si basti kasi… hindi niya alam? naatutuwa siya na nauulol na natatakot na naeewan. sa totoo lang, para siyang high school ngayon dahil sa mga nafifeel niya. ngayon niya lang ulit naramdaman ‘to.

with medyo shaky hands, basti composed a reply.

_ hey, bab! yes naman. alis tayo? san tayo punta?  _ nah. too eager. erase.

_ uy, bab. bakit hindi mo ako nirereplyan nitong mga nakaraang araw?  _ nope ulit. baka ayaw niyang pag-usapan. baka pag inopen up ni chanyeol eh mabadtrip sa kanya tapos hindi na siya itext uli. okay. erase ulit.

**basti:** hey, b :) what’s up? and yep im free naman

yun na lang. hindi ganun ka satisfied si chanyeol sa reply niya pero mas okay naman na yun kesa sa mga una niyang naisip.

pinanood ni chanyeol ang pagtatype ni baekhyun. ang tagal! ang tagal ng sagot. usually, fast replyer itong si baekhyun at siya ang mabagal magreply. ngayon, mukhang the tables have turned.

finally, after five minutes, nagreply din.

**bab:** pwede mo ba ako samahan bukas? bibili ako stuff for la union sana hehe

**bab:** pero if hindi ka free, it’s ok. kay thirdy or jongdae na lang ako magpapasama

**basti:** uy no, hindi naman ako busy. actually, bored na nga ako dito since wala si sehun tapos wala ka rin hehe. samahan kita bukas.

**bab:** yay, thanks basti

**bab:** also.. im sori hehe di kita mareplyan nung mga nakaraang araw kasi sobrang wala lang talaga akong energy makipagusap? and..

**basti:** and?

and ayun. ang tagal na naman ng reply ni baekhyun. pero syempre, itong si basti, abang na abang sa phone niya. halos mamuti na ang mata kakahintay sa sagot na dumating ten minutes later. pero okay lang. okay lang for basti.

**bab:** and ive been thinking about us. our friendship

**bab:** you know what

**bab:** let’s talk about this tomorrow over samgyup. sirain natin diet mo :D

nakahinga si basti nang maluwag. baekhyun seems.. okay? parang wala namang halong kaplastikan yung pagiging nice niya kay chanyeol. mukhang okay na talaga siya. sana all. kasi si chanyeol, ayun pa rin eh. but this is okay naman na. at least, chanyeol knows already na baekhyun still wanna be friends. at least, okay pa rin sila.

**basti:** alam mo ikaw

**basti:** oo na sige na. basta libre mo ko ha

**bab:** sure. pero sunduin mo ako early!!!!

**basti:** ok hehe see u baekhyun angelo

**bab:** yuck chanyeol sebastian

**basti:** chanyeol sebastian pogi

**bab:** never :p

for the first time in two days, napangiti si chanyeol. masaya na siya sa ganito. kung ito lang ang kaya ni baekhyun, okay na dito si basti. this is better than nothing. plus, he’ll make sure na magiging mabuting kaibigan siya kay baekhyun. kasi yun naman talaga dapat ang ginawa niya umpisa pa lang.

* * *

  
  


napilitang bumangon si baekhyun the next day kahit na antok na antok pa siya. napuyat kasi siya kagabi dahil naisipan niyang mag movie marathon. so ayun, kinailangan pa siyang akyatin ni baekbeom para gisingin dahil  _ “hoy, yung boyfriend mo naghihintay sa baba.” _

walang boyfriend si baekhyun pero alam naman niya kung sino ang tinutukoy na boyfriend ng kuya niya. sino pa ba edi si chanyeol sebastian. and ayun, naalala ni baekhyun na tinext niya nga pala si chanyeol kahapon at niyaya na magshopping today for la union.

he was supposed to yaya either jongdae or jongin the third or both. jongdae was busy with their family business though, and jongin the third is not in manila kaya ayun. wala namang ibang close friends si baekhyun aside from them so ang last resort ay si chanyeol.

si chanyeol na  _ medyo  _ (medyo lang naman  **_daw_ ** ) iniwasan ni baekhyun nitong mga nakaraang araw. he really needed time and space para makapagisip isip. and yes, baekhyun finally accepted the fact na may nafifeel na nga siya for chanyeol sebastian though hindi niya alam kung crush ba yon o gusto (pero definitely not mahal kasi it’s too early for that  **_daw_ ** ). and ayun, naisip ni baekhyun na baka lumipas lang din naman ang kung ano man itong nafifeel niya for basti so he decided not to dwell on it na lang.

isa pa.. friends pa rin naman sila. okay na si baekhyun dun. at least, may chance na masanay siya at maprogram sa utak niya na ang tanging endgame lang nila ni basti ay as friends. isa pa, mukhang wala namang nafifeel na anything si basti for him. siya pa nga ang nagdecide na itigil na nila yung kahibangan nila so baka nagsawa na rin siya. baka narealize niya na hindi magaling sa kama itong si baekhyun (pero charot lang, alam naman ni bab na hindi ganung klase ng tao si basti). pero ayun na nga, baka narealize ni chanyeol na wala ring point kung ipagpapatuloy pa nila kasi wala naman siyang nararamdaman for baekhyun (as far as our tangang bida knows).

kaya ayun. okay na si baekhyun as friends. hindi nila kailangang maging awkward sa isa’t isa. pwede pa rin naman nilang gawin yung mga dati nilang ginagawa like shopping together, o kaya kain sa labas, o kaya laro sa computer shop o kaya ps4 sa unit ni chanyeol. pero wala nang kiss, wala nang holding hands, wala nang cuddle at yakap, and higit sa lahat, wala nang sex. no chukchak para no broken heart. char.

  
  


nagmamadali na si baekhyun mag asikaso kasi ayaw niyang paghintayin nang matagal si chanyeol. sinabihan niya pa man din na sunduin siya early tapos hindi naman siya nagising nang maaga. isang reason pa kung bakit nagmamadali si baekhyun ay yung atribida niyang kuya. baka mamaya ay kung anu-ano na ang tinatanong nun kay chanyeol. yari na.

kaya ayun, after maligo ni baekhyun nang mabilisan, nagbihis na siya. buti na lang talaga at naisipan niya nang ihanda kagabi pa yung susuotin niya for today (na white shirt at dark blue shorts na above the knee) kasi kung hindi, malamang ay magtatagal pa siya lalo. nag ayos lang ng onti si baekhyun bago nagmamadaling bumaba.

naabutan niya naman si chanyeol sa sofa, nasa lap nito ang pamangkin na mukhang wiling-wili dahil sa mga pakwela nitong si chanyeol. he’s really good with kids kasi. nakakasoft ng puso pero mabilis ding kinalimutan ni baekhyun ang thought kasi bawal yun!

“hoy, ang tagal tagal mo. ganyan ba ang matinong boyfriend? pinaghihintay jowa niya?” pangaasar ng kuya ni baekhyun na ginantihan niya lang ng patagong pakyu.

“tara na nga, basti.” yaya ni baekhyun kay chanyeol na agad namang inupo si jaja sa sofa. nag high five pa silang dalawa bago tumayo si sebastian at humarap sa kuya ni baekbeom. pangalawang beses naman na nilang magkita pero ito ang first time na nagtagal siya.

“kuya, alis muna kami netong kapatid mo.” sabi ni chanyeol kay beom with matching bright smile pa. nag smile naman itong si baekbeom na mukhang botong-boto kay chanyeol (pero hanggang dun na lang yun kasi hindi naman gusto ni basti si bab.. sa pagkakaalam ni ghorl).

“sige, sige. mag-ingay kayo ha.” sabi ni beom kay chanyeol before turning to his brother. “magtext ng maaga kung hindi ka makakauwi.”

nagroll eyes na lang si baekhyun. siguro kung gago pa rin silang dalawa ni chanyeol, hindi talaga siya uuwi. ang sarap kaya dun sa condo ni chanyeol tapos unli yakap pa pag gabi. pero yes po, hello po, kakalimutan na yun ni baekhyun dahil hindi na iyon dapat isipin.

baekhyun grabbed chanyeol’s wrist at literal na hinila palabas ng bahay. “bye kuya, bye jaja panget!”

  
  


“nako basti. pagpasensyahan mo na si kuya ah. ganun lang yun. madaldal talaga yun. sakanya ako nagmana ng kadaldalan.”

nasa kotse na sila ngayon at kasalukuyan na ring nagmamaneho si chanyeol papunta sa uptc. hindi naman ganun kalayuan sa bahay nila baekhyun so okay na rin. ang bilis pa man din mapagod ni chanyeol mag drive (mainly because lagi siyang walang pahinga at talagang pagod siya always).

“your kuya really believes na there’s something going on between us, no?” sabi naman ni chanyeol na focused sa pagmamaneho. hindi niya naman yun dapat sasabihin kasi medyo scared siya at baka magbago nanaman ang timpla ng mood ni baekhyun pero thank god kasi tumawa lang ito pagkasabi niya nun.

“ganon talaga yun si kuya. atat na atat yun na magjowa na ako.” sagot ni baekhyun. “napapagod na rin kasi yun mag babysit sakin. syempre, kapag meron na akong boyfriend o girlfriend, wala na siyang poproblemahin kasi may iba nang mag-aalaga sakin.”

pero ang totoo talaga (at hindi alam ni baekhyun), ang gusto lang ni baekbeom ay makahanap na ang kapatid niya ng someone na mag mamahal sa kaniya ng totoo. kasi baekhyun deserves it, eh. eto lang kasing kapatid niya. nasaktan nang sobra kaya natakot nang sumubok ulit. pero hindi nawawalan ng pag-asa itong si baekbeom na darating ang araw, may makapagpapalambot na rin sa pusong ng kapatid niya.

“your kuya’s really kind, bab.” parang gusto siyang maging brother in law ni chanyeol, chourmst. oops. bawal ang ganitong thoughts. nyehehe. “buti na lang siya ang kuya mo kasi inaalagaan ka niya.”

nag nod naman si baekhyun in agreement at hindi na pinahaba pa ang usapan. medyo silent sila pero maya-maya rin ay nagsimula nang magdaldal si baekhyun. tanong siya about kay sehun at sa ganap niya sa singapore. tapos napagusapan din nila yung tungkol sa pinost ni chanyeol na picture. bab told basti na he deleted his twitter app because of that kasi sensitive talaga si baekhyun sa hate comments. bab also told him na thankful siya kasi at least, nilinaw ni chanyeol dun sa mga fans niya na wala ngang something. anuba. ang kulit.

madali lang silang nakarating sa uptc kasi wala naman masyadong traffic. nakasuot si chanyeol ng plain white shirt na inibabawan ng stiped button up. naka khaki shorts na above the knee rin tapos ay sneakers. ang bilis lang nilang nakahanap ng parking so ayun, deretso na rin sila sa loob para mabili na ni baekhyun lahat ng kailangan niyang bilhin.

  
  


hindi naman bonggang shopping ang nangyari. bumili lang si baekhyun ng bagong slippers (kasi nginatngat daw ng aso ni thirdy yung tsinelas niya nung dinala sa kanila nung isang araw), facial wash at kung anu-ano pang gamit sa mukha, pabango dahil ubos na ang pabango niya, tapos mga dalawang cotton shirts at shorts na gagamitin niya sa la union. si chanyeol naman, nademonyo rin na bumili ng bagong button ups.

medyo hassle ngalang for baekhyun’s part kasi ang dami dami dami!!!! ng mga fans ni chanyeol at nagkalat sila. lagi silang may nakakasalubong tapos nagpapapicture. selfie, ganon. minsan si baekhyun pa ang nagiging photographer.

medyo naurat si bab and napansin yun ni basti so niyaya niya si baekhyun na mag sine. yun, umagree naman si baekhyun kasi masyado pang maaga for lunch and maganda rin naman yung showing na movie. libre din ni basti, so sino siya para humindi, diba?

wala namang masyadong ganap sa sinehan except sa fact na gustong-gustong hawakan ni chanyeol ang kamay ni baekhyun pero kailangan niyang magpigil kasi hindi na nga pwede. akala niya hindi napapansin ni baekhyun pero syempre, akala niya lang yun. pansin ni baekhyun ang kamay ni basti na madalas ay malapit sa kamay niya, tapos nahuli pa nga sa akto once na gustong abutin ang fingers ni baekhyun na nakapatong sa arm rest. hay. gusto rin sanang hawakan ni baekhyun ang kamay ni chanyeol pero..  **disiplina!**

natapos ang movie na masaya si baekhyun kasi maganda yung film. first time din nila ni chanyeol na manood ng sine kasi madalas sa bahay lang nila baekhyun or sa unit ni chanyeol lang sila, nagnenetflix and momol. ganun. at least ngayon, nakanood na sila ng sine together as friends as in legit friends :D

nagutom na si baekhyun, so napagdesisyunan na nilang lumayas ng uptc at pumunta sa timog for lunch. samgyup ang request ni baekhyun so dun siya dinala ni chanyeol. siya ang boss eh. dun si basti sa kung saan masaya si bab. cheret.

  
  


kasalukuyan na silang nag ggrill ng pork belly at shrimp. takam na takam na si baekhyun pero kailangan pang maghintay. wala siyang choice. si basti naman na super generous, syempre, sa plato ni baekhyun nilalagay yung mga luto nang meat.

“uy, ano na nga pala yung paguusapan natin?” tanong ni basti in the middle of the grilling galore. bigla niya lang naalala yung text ni baekhyun kahapon na hindi niya tinuloy dahil paguusapan na lang daw nila over samgyup.

“oh, oo nga pala.” sabi naman ni baekhyun. “ano na nga yung sinasabi ko kahapon..?”

“sabi mo inisip mo yung about satin.” sagot naman ni basti na ngayon ay naglalagay na naman ng panibagong set ng pork belly sa grill.

“ah, oo. ano kasi.. diba nga.. hindi na tayo  _ you know. _ ” panimula ni baekhyun. “hindi kita nirereplyan kasi i really needed some space. and baka ikaw rin. i needed time to think and ayun, sa two days na hindi kita pinansin, i’ve been thinking about us.”

ramdam na naman ni chanyeol yung kaba. parang every time na lang na may sasabihin si baekhyun, kinakabahan

“and? ano namang mga napagisipan mo..?”

“well, naisip ko na tama ka. mas okay nga na maging friends tayo.” sagot ni baekhyun with a small smile. medyo nalungkot naman si chanyeol. wala talagang feelings si baekhyun for him, no? “less complicated. tsaka mas malinaw. okay na ako sa ganito, basti. masaya ako na okay pa rin tayo.”

masaya rin si basti, syempre. kagaya nga ng paulit-ulit niyang sinasabi, basta malapit siya kay bab, okay na siya. kahit friends lang. kahit hanggang dun lang.

“basta ako, andito lang ako lagi for you. ako pa rin naman yung baekhyun na nakilala mo at naging friend mo. minus all the magjowa stuff nga lang.” binulong ni bab yung last part since nasa public place sila and baka may makarinig. “basta. bab and basti forever. aagawan ko na ng posisyon si sehun sa buhay mo.”

napangiti naman si chanyeol because of that. narealize niya na.. maybe being just friends isn’t all that bad. baka mas lalo pang maging okay yung bond nila ni baekhyun. they can strengthen their friendship. okay na roon si basti.

_ baekhyun told him na he’s always going to be there for him. chanyeol knows na baekhyun is true to his words. chanyeol will always be there for baekhyun din. he will always take care of him and look after him. being a part of baekhyun angelo’s life is already enough for chanyeol sebastian.  _

__

“bab and basti forever.” sagot ni chanyeol.

“promise?”

“promise.”

_ may isang bagay lang naman na hindi kayang ipangako si basti kay bab dahil alam niya naman na hindi niya rin matutupad. _

_ basti cannot promise that he’ll never fall in love with bab. lalo nga ngayong ramdam niya nang malapit na talaga siyang mahulog nang tuluyan. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> amputangina niyo pareho sarap niyo pag untugin


	6. day one sa elyu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> unang araw pa lang sa la union, ang dami nang nangyari. papansin na basti. si bab na unti-unti na namang bumibigay. si hera ji na may crush kay baekhyun. at si kyungsoo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello sa everyone!! i'm sorry if the update took so long. this chapter's supposed to be longer pero had to cut it short kasi i don't wanna keep you guys waiting. for now, enjoy this little ganaps muna in LU okay? <3

_ today is the day. pupunta ngayon sa la union, the surfing capital of the philippines, ang cast and crew ng max and ethan. and yes, magkakasama na naman ulit si bab at si basti. _

_ for some reason, kinakabahan si bab. madalas kasi sa mga pelikula, laging may ganap tuwing pumupunta sa beach. andyan yung may inuman tapos nagkakaaminan, o di kaya biglang nasa same place pala si ex tapos magkikita, and many many more. hindi alam ni baekhyun kung ano ang pwedeng mangyari sa week long stay nila in elyu pero ramdam niya na something's going to happen. _

3am ang call time kaya naman gising na si baekhyun 1:30 pa lang. actually, hindi naman nga talaga siya nakatulog ng maayos. matutulog na lang siguro siya sa byahe mamaya.

kakatapos lang ni baekhyun magprepare at kasalukuyang nag tutoothbrush. medyo sad si baekhyun kasi hindi makakasama si jongin the third dahil may ganap daw ito sa school na hindi pwedeng takasan. buti na lang at close si bab kay miss hera ji. at least may makaka chikahan siya sa byahe and on set.

after mag toothbrush, inayos lang ulit ni bab ang hair niya bago sinuot ang hoodie at kinuha ang bag niya from the bed. 6am pa makakauwi si baekbeom and nasa mom naman niya si jaja so baekhyun can leave na. once nasa sala na, baekhyun opened his grab app para magbook na sana pero biglang nag  _ ding!  _ ang phone niya at lumabas ang notification banner na may pangalan ni basti.

**basti:** morning bab, nasa house ka pa? daanan kita dyan para sabay na tayo papunta?

hmm. naisip ni baekhyun na idecline yung offer kasi a part of him wants to make iwas pero narealize niya, what's the point of avoiding chanyeol sebastian eh magkikita at magkakasama pa rin naman sila baliktarin man ang mundo? tsaka okay naman na silang dalawa eh, bakit pa siya iiwas? gusto tuloy kutusan ni bab ang sarili niya. hindi na sila high school para mag iwasan pa just because.

**bab:** morning din. yes here pa. magbubook pa lang sana ng grab but ok, sabay na ako :D ty basti

**basti:** ok lapit na, less than ten mins??? see u

**bab:** oki see you ingat

okay din naman. less hassle for baekhyun and wala pa siyang gastos. mas safe rin kasi si basti ang kasama at si manong leo.

so hindi na rin nag inarte si baekhyun. pag dating naman nila sa meet up place, pwede nang lumipat si baekhyun sa service for the crew.

baekhyun decided to wait outside na para sasakay na lang siya at wala nang ibang abala. he didn't have to wait long naman na kasi a minute or two after niyang ilock ang gate ay may humintong itim na fortuner sa harap ng bahay nila. bumaba si basti from the front passenger seat, naka shorts at kulay itim na vetements hoodie.

napamura si baekhyun sa isip niya kasi shet. he's wearing the same hoodie pero kulay puti yung kanya. regalo to sa kanya ni jongdae last christmas and ito ang pinili niyang suotin for the byahe kasi very comfy and warm. pero yes, hello, mukha tuloy silang naka couple hoodie ni chanyeol.

"good morning." bati ni basti sa kanya. napahinto rin ito kasi he noticed na pareho sila ng suot na hoodie pero hindi na lang siya nag comment kasi he doesn't want bab to feel awkward. lumapit si basti and nag beso sila ni baekhyun.

"morning din."

"akin na bag mo." sabi ni basti bago kinuha yung bag ni baekhyun. then he opened the door sa back seat at nilagay yung bag ni baekhyun sa pinaka last na row. tapos he moved to the side para makapasok na si baekhyun.

so ayun, baekhyun went inside na and bumati kay manong leo na ginantihan din siya ng ngiti at isang masiglang good morning. buong akala ni baekhyun, sa harap ulit sasakay si chanyeol pero nagkamali siya. pumasok na rin si basti sa loob at tumabi sa kanya then sinara yung pinto.

hindi naman dumikit ng bongga si basti. nasa magkabilang dulo sila. he's being careful pa rin around baekhyun kasi he's scared na baka may magawa siyang maling action that would cause baekhyun to panic and avoid him. chanyeol doesn't want that to happen. malinaw na ang usapan nila, friends pa rin sila, pero it's not enough to take chanyeol's worries away.

"puntahan po natin si sir sehun, sir?" tanong ni manong leo.

"opo." sagot naman ni chanyeol before he turned to baekhyun. "daanan na muna natin sila sehun."

nag nod naman si baekhyun bago isinandal ang ulo sa may bintana. nag drive na ulit si manong leo at inaantok si baekhyun lalo. para kasi siyang dinuduyan dahil sa takbo ng sasakyan. napansin naman ni chanyeol so he scooted a bit closer.

"hey, sleepy ka? tulog ka na muna." sabi ni chanyeol kay baekhyun na medyo nagulat naman sa paglapit ng kanyang friend. lumakas na naman ang pagkabog ng dibdib ni baekhyun pero hindi niya na lang pinansin kasi sobrang antok siya. lumapit si chanyeol lalo at nag slouch ng kaunti.

he didn't have to say anything else kasi si baekhyun na mismo ang nag patong ng ulo niya sa balikat ni chanyeol. very surprising pero wala namang reklamo si basti. if baekhyun willingly did that, siguro ay hindi naman na siya na aawkward kay chanyeol. and that's good. ayaw ni chanyeol na iwasan siya ni baekhyun or magkaroon ng thin wall between the two of them. friends pa rin naman sila. gusto ni chanyeol na maging komportable pa rin si baekhyun around him.

hindi nagtagal, narinig na ni basti ang soft snores ni bab. ang bilis makatulog. he's probably tired and really sleepy. bumuntong hininga na lang si basti before pinatong ng onti ang ulo niya on top of baekhyun's.

  
  


hindi rin nagtagal, nakarating na sila sa place kung nasaan si sehun kasama ang kaniyang friend. hindi na bumaba si chanyeol kasi ayaw niyang magising si baekhyun. binuksan ni sehun ang door ng backseat and nagulat siya to see chanyeol and baekhyun there, the latter asleep.

"ah, i'm with kyungsoo. lipat ka sa harap." utos ni sehun sa kaniyang best friend na sebastian.

sehun knows what happened between bab and basti. syempre, he was at basti's that night. and nasa airport na siya noon, waiting for his flight to singapore, when chanyeol texted him na it's over.

and ayun, chanyeol sounded really sad and confused and devastated when sehun called him as soon as he arrived in singapore. kinwento ni chanyeol lahat, yes including the chukchak, and ayun. ramdam ni sehun ang confusion ni chanyeol pero hindi niya mapigilang isipin na ang tanga tanga ng best friend niya. sobrang tanga kasi… hindi niya ba naisip yun? na baka kaya naguguluhan si baekhyun eh dahil may nafifeel na siya for chanyeol?

eh kung si sehun nga, yun yung pakiramdam based sa mga kwento ni basti. tsaka iba rin yung treatment ni chanyeol kay baekhyun so there's a really big chance na nahulog or naguhulog na si baekhyun and nacoconfuse siya kasi hindi niya alam kung gusto ba siya ni chanyeol talaga or he's just enjoying the benefits.

pero okay. sehun will let his dear best friend resolve that. chanyeol needs to realize it himself. dapat siya mismo yung makaramdam.

kaya ayun, medyo confused si sehun right now kasi mukhang very okay naman itong dalawa. ang himbing pa ng tulog ni baekhyun sa balikat ni chanyeol at ito namang isa, mukhang walang balak umalis sa tabi ng kaniyang friend.

napairap na lang si sehun. "fine. soo, dyan ka na sa tabi ni chanyeol. dito na ako sa harap."

and that's what happened. si sehun nalang tuloy sa shotgun and si kyungsoo, his dear friend, ang sumakay sa likod katabi si baekhyun at chanyeol.

"hello." medyo shy na bati ni kyungsoo kay chanyeol kasi likas talaga sa kaniya ang pagiging mahiyain.

this is not the first time na nagmeet si chanyeol and kyungsoo, pero kayo, ngayon niyo pa lang siya makikilala.

  
  


_ his name is kyungsoo lemuel do. he's 22 and he's a BA Language & Literature graduate from UP baguio. so yes, he spent four years in baguio and now he's back. childhood friends sila ni sehun. they were classmates noong grade school and doon pa lang, sobrang close na sila. he's a year older than sehun, kaya he treated him like a younger brother. _

_ noong high school, sehun's family moved to laguna at naiwan naman si kyungsoo sa manila. pero ayun, madalas pa rin naman siyang bisitahin ni sehun or pag meron siyang time, siya ang bumibisita. third year high school sila pareho when sehun confessed to kyungsoo. the latter didn't know what to say to him kasi… he wasn't expecting that. he ended up rejecting sehun but eventually, he realized na may feelings din siya for him. _

_ pero they were young, malayo sa isa't isa, and so kyungsoo decided to just forget about it. wala namang nagbago sa pakikitungo nilang dalawa sa isa't isa. close pa rin sila even after sehun's confession, pero medyo na awkward si kyungsoo. and yun. for college, he moved to baguio kasi pumasa siya sa upcat. mabuti na rin na makalayo muna for a while. sehun and him stopped talking, mainly because sehun became really busy na rin with showbiz. _

_ graduating si kyungsoo when sehun started to contact him again and nag tuloy tuloy na yun. after graduation, he decided to come back to manila. he started working sa isang publishing company as a proofreader. kapag hindi busy, sehun and him would meet up and hang out. _

_ and nung nakaraan, sehun asked him if he wants to tag along sa shoot nila sa elyu. sakto naman na may week-long break si kyungsoo for work so hindi na siya tumanggi. _

  
  


okay. balik tayo sa van.

chanyeol greeted kyungsoo pero hindi siya makalingon nang maayos kasi baka magising si baekhyun kapag gumalaw siya. hindi naman sila masyadong close ni kyungsoo, pero he likes him kasi he's nice and he makes sehun happy. chanyeol knows about what happened between the two, pero hindi niya naman kinukulit si sehun about that kasi it's not his business. basta ba hindi masasaktan si sehun, okay na si basti roon.

they drove to timog para imeet na sila junmyeon and the others. saktong three am sila dumating, and pasakay na yung ibang crew sa van.

bumaba si sehun, and chanyeol should go rin pero kasi baekhyun's still asleep. eh pero kailangan kasi, so napilitan siyang gisingin si baekhyun.

"bab.. wait muna." 

dahan-dahang inangat ni baekhyun ang ulo niya from chanyeol's shoulder. ang bilis niyang nakatulog kanina. tumingin siya sa labas. andito na pala sila sa meet up place and nagsisisakay na yung ibang kasamahan ni baekhyun sa work.

napalingon naman si baekhyun sa other side niya kasi bumukas ang pinto and may bumaba na tiny guy. bumaba rin si chanyeol. chineck muna ni baekhyun kung may muta siya or tulo laway kasi nakakahiya naman kung magpapakita siya kay jun na mukhang gago dahil kakagising niya lang. once na sure niya na okay ang mukha niya, kinuha niya yung bag niya sa likod at bumaba sa sasakyan.

"oh, kasabay niyo pala si baekhyun." sabi ni junmyeon nang makita ang kanyang favorite alaga as of the moment. nag smile naman si baekhyun at nag good morning.

napatingin si junmyeon sa hoodie na suot ni baekhyun. he's wearing the same one as chanyeol. iba lang ng kulay. sa sasakyan din ni chanyeol ito sumakay. hindi gawain ni junmyeon na makiusyoso sa buhay ng iba pero sobrang curious talaga siya sa kung anong meron sa dalawang ito.

"bakit ka bumaba?" tanong naman ni chanyeol na kunot ang noo kasi bitbit na ni baekhyun ang bag niya.

medyo naguluhan din si bakehyun kasi bakit tinatanong ni chanyeol kung bakit siya bumaba eh talaga namang kailangan niyang bumaba para lumipat sa service kasama ang mga crew.

"lilipat na ako sa van." sabi ni baekhyun sabay turo dun sa van kung saan isa isa nang sumasakay ang mga kasamahan niya.

sasagot pa sana si chanyeol pero naunahan na siya ni junmyeon.

"ah, oo pala.. baekhyun, you can stay with chanyeol." sabi ni jun before turning to chanyeol. "nagkaproblema yung van nila thirdy, so isang van lang ang available for the crew. pwede bang sainyo na sumabay yung iba? may mga gamit pa kasi and masyado nang masikip.."

tumango naman agad si chanyeol, willing magpasakay sa sasakyan niya. apat lang naman sila nila baekhyun plus manong leo, and marami pa namang space. isa pa.. makakasama niya pa rin si baekhyun so walang problema.

"sure, sure. okay lang." sagot niya kay junmyeon.

nag smile naman ito bago tinawag ang tatlong kasama sa crew para doon na kena chanyeol sumabay. kasama doon si hera ji, ang friendship ni baekhyun.

"dito na kayo sumakay." sabi ni chanyeol sa kanila with a smile, before turning to baekhyun. "and ikaw din. bumalik ka na sa loob."

  
  


buong akala ni chanyeol ay makakatabi niya pa rin si baekhyun pero nagkamali siya. since may mga kasama na silang iba, ayaw na ni sehun na umupo sa harap at iwan si kyungsoo. syempre, iba pa rin kapag kakilala mo ang katabi. so ayun, tumabi na si sehun kay soo sa back seat. kasama rin nila si irene (assistant director ni jun) at wendy (make up artist sa set).

sa pinakalast row naman nakaupo si baekhyun at hera, kasama ang mga gamit.

ayun tuloy, mumukmok si basti sa tabi ni manong leo. pero okay na rin. at least, magkasama pa rin sila ni baekhyun sa iisang sasakyan. napakalayo nga lang nila sa isa't isa.

hindi maiwasan ni chanyeol na icheck si baekhyun. pasimple siyang lumilingon sa likod, kunwari ay kakausapin si sehun o kaya may itatanong kena irene, pero ang totoo ay gusto niya lang tignan kung anong ginagawa ni baekhyun sa likod.

ayun, si baekhyun. kasalukuyang nakikipagchikahan kay hera. sila yung naging close agad sa set simula pa lang. hera is easy to be with and marami rin silang similarities ni baekhyun. halos magkasundo rin sila sa lahat so it's not that hard for them na mag isip ng topic na paguusapan.

it's been thirty minutes or so simula nang magsimula silang bumyahe. medyo nawala ang antok nitong si baekhyun kasi may kadaldalan itong si hera and ayaw niya namang tulugan.

maya-maya na lang siya matutulog kasi for sure eh mapapagod din itong friend niya kakadaldal.

"alam mo bang first time ko makakarating sa la union? hindi kasi mahilig sa outing family ko eh, so we never really went to resorts o kaya mga beach." pagkkwento ni hera.

hindi naman kailangang maging super tahimik nila baekhyun kasi nagkekwentuhan din naman si sila irene at wendy tapos si sehun at yung guy na hindi kilala ni baekhyun. kawawa naman doon sa harap si chanyeol kasi wala siyang kausap. tahimik lang kasi itong si manong leo.

"ah, talaga?" sagot ni baekhyun kay hera. "i'm sure mageenjoy ka. nung high school ako, kada summer ata kami pumupuntang elyu. tapos after, diretso kami sa baguio."

"naeexcite ako. and wow. alam mo bang isang beses pa lang ako nakapunta sa baguio tapos sobrang tagal na nun."

nagpatuloy sa pagkkwentuhan yung dalawa. si chanyeol naman, tahimik na nakikinig. medyo nahihirapan lang siya kasi sabay-sabay din naguusap yung dalawang pares sa likod niya pero mas malakas ng kaunti ang boses ni hera at baekhyun kaya naririnig niya pa rin.

hindi niya alam kung bakit siya nakikiusyoso pero gusto niya lang naman marinig ang boses ni baekhyun. siya dapat ang kakwentuhan nun ngayon pero hindi. nauurat si chanyeol. sobrang petty kasi. nauurat siya kasi gusto niyang masolo si baekhyun pero alam niya naman na hindi pwede yun, hindi dapat, at higit sa lahat, wala siyang karapatan. nakakainis talaga.

bumuntong hininga si chanyeol bago kinuha yung neck pillow na nasa gilid ng upuan. bahala na. kung kailangang maging papansin, edi magiging papansin siya. gusto niya lang naman ng onting atensyon. tangina talaga, para siyang high school.

lumingon si chanyeol bago tinawag si sehun. sorry to interrupt sa medyo seryosong susapan ni sehun at kyungsoo, pero umaandar ang pagiging ksp ni chanyeol. 

"what?" medyo masungit na tanong ni sehun. actually hindi naman masungit. mukha lang talaga siyang masungit.

"paabot naman kay bab." sabi ni chanyeol sabay abot nung kulay dilaw na neck pillow kay sehun.

tinignan naman siya ni sehun, alam na agad kung bakit nagpapapansin itong best friend niya. umirap si sehun bago kinuha yung neck pillow kay chanyeol tapos ay nag move ng kaunti para makaharap sa likuran.

"sorry to interrupt pero baek, pinapaabot." sabi ni sehun sabay abot nung neck pillow sa nagtatakang si baekhyun. inabot naman niya yung neck pillow from sehun bago napatingin sa harapan.

nakaayos na ng upo si chanyeol, nakatingin sa kalsada na para bang walang nangyari.

baekhyun turned to sehun with a smile. "thanks, hun."

"nagpapapansin na naman yung isa." mahinang sabi ni sehun kay baekhyun bago umayos ng upo at nakipagkwentuhan ulit sa kanyang friend.

napatingin naman si baekhyun sa dilaw na neck pillow. ganon din si hera.

"sinong nagpapansin?" tanong ni hera sabay tingin sa harapan. so narinig niya pala si sehun.

medyo nagpanic naman si baekhyun kaya napahawak siya sa may wrist ni hera, kaya napatingin ito sa kanya.

"wala, wag mo pansinin yun. inside joke lang namin." sabi ni baekhyun bago bumitaw kay hera para ilagay na sa may leeg niya yung neck pillow. wow. napaka thoughtful naman ni chanyeol.

in fairness, mukhang makakatulog si baekhyun nang maayos sa byahe because of this.  _ mas comfortable pa rin ang balikat ni chanyeol though. _

"oh." napatango naman si hera. nagkaroon ng ilang seconds na katahimikan before she spoke again. this time, mahina na ang boses. "you guys are really close, no?"

  1. she's probably pertaining to sehun and chanyeol. tumango naman si baekhyun.



"yeah.. we're friends." ayaw ni baekhyun mag elaborate. lalo na sa friendship nila ni chanyeol.

"especially you and chanyeol." shet.

hindi tuloy alam ni baekhyun ang isasagot. naramdaman niya ang pag init ng pisngi niya he's probably blushing right now. buti na lang madilim dahil mag aalas kwatro pa lang ng madaling araw. natatakpan din nung neck pillow ang mukha niya.

"uh.. yes. we were batchmates kasi nung college. naging classmates kami ng one or two terms." sagot ni baekhyun kahit hindi naman talaga yun ang dahilan kung bakit naging close sila ni chanyeol. hell, baekhyun wouldn't even remember na naging classmates sila noon kung hindi lang binanggit ni basti sa kanya.

"ah.. that's why." sagot naman ni hera with matching slow tango.

"bakit?" hindi maiwasan ni baekhyun na itanong. baka kasi mamaya.. may alam si hera na hindi niya dapat malaman. or something like that.

"wala naman. i was just curious. palagi ka kasi sa kaniya sumasabay every after shoot. tapos.. i saw his tweet din kasi." ah. she's probably talking about the picture na dinelete na rin naman ni chanyeol on twitter. "people were assuming na you guys are.. you know."

kinabahan na naman si baekhyun. hindi sila mag on ni chanyeol pero things happened between them. hindi alam ni baekhyun kung gusto ba niyang malaman yun ng ibang tao o hindi. probably not.

"no. we're just.. really close." sabi ni baekhyun bago nag smile. nag slouch siya ng onti. alam niya na kung paano tatapusin ang usapan na 'to. "hey, tutulog muna ako ah? para hindi ako bangag sa set mamaya."

"ah, yes sige. sure. tutulog din muna ako."

tumahimik na silang dalawa. pumikit na si baekhyun. hindi pa siya makatulog kasi he cannot stop thinking about chanyeol, what sehun said, and hera's questions.

hanggang ngayon, ginugulo pa rin ng feelings niya for basti ang utak niya.

  
  


* * *

  
  


they arrived sa private beach resort at around 7:30 in the morning. isa isa nang nagsibabaan ang mga tao sa sasakyan ni chanyeol. nakababa na rin si hera.

pababa na rin sana si baekhyun pero biglang pumasok si chanyeol sa backseat at natigilan sila pareho.  _ tangina.  _ isip isip ni basti.  _ bakit kailangang maging cute ni bab kapag bagong gising? _

medyo magulo kasi ang buhok ni baekhyun, may sprout siya sa ulo, at gustong gusto yun abutin ni chanyeol. pero hindi pwede. there are people waiting for them outside. hindi sila dapat magtagal.

"kunin ko muna yung mga gamit." sabi ni chanyeol before he started reaching for the bags na nasa may tabi at paanan ni baekhyun. syempre, baekhyun helped him na para mas mapadali na sila.

inabot ni chanyeol yung dalawang bags kay sehun na naghihintay sa labas. tapos inabot na uli ni baekhyun kay chanyeol yung mga natitira. before lumabas si chanyeol though, nagsmile siya kay baek.

"i hope you slept well."

  
  


nag breakfast muna silang lahat. magkaharap si baekhyun at chanyeol sa table at ramdam ni hera (na katabi ni baekhyun) ang slight awkwardness between the two. napansin din niya ang paglipat ni chanyeol ng yolk ng sunny side up niya sa plato ni baekhyun at ang pagkagulat nito.

ah, and like junmyeon, napansin din niya ang matching hoodies ni chanyeol at baekhyun.

hera decided to ignore those things na lang din. baekhyun told her na he's close with chanyeol. they're friends. wala naman talaga sigurong.. something sa kanila?  _ baka may chance siya kay baek? _

  
  


after the breakfast, nilagay na nila ang mga gamit sa rooms na were booked talaga for them. nagsimula na silang mag set up after that. sobrang busy nila baekhyun so wala rin silang time para chumismis. inaayusan naman na sila chanyeol at sehun, pati na rin yung ibang mga cast na kasama nila. na brief na rin yung mga talents for today's shoot.

by 10 in the morning, ready na ang lahat. nakabalik na rin sila baekhyun since nakipag usap sila dun sa owner ng isang stall about sa ishushoot nilang scenes mamayang gabi. inuman kasi, so ayun. when baekhyun got back, nagsisimula na rin silang mag film.

and fuck, yes. naabutan ni baekhyun si chanyeol na nagssurf in his rash guard and trunks with his cap on. napahawak si baekhyun sa dibdib niya kasi.. lord. ang gwapo? and wow, he actually knows how to surf. sobrang bilib talaga si baekhyun kay chanyeol. hindi lang siya marunong sa maraming bagay. he's always good at whatever he's doing.

umupo si baekhyun sa bakanteng monoblock sa tabi ni kyungsoo. sehun introduced him to baekhyun kanina as his friend. ayaw sana maging malisyoso ni baekhyun pero may nafifeel siyang iba between the two. pero it's none of his business kaya nanahimik na lang siya.

"chanyeol's good, no?" bulong ni kyungsoo sa kaniya.

medyo nagulat naman si baekhyun kasi he wasn't expecting for him to say something and makipagusap. mukha kasing sobrang awkward nito and mukha rin siyang yung type na hindi nakikipagusap sa kung kani kanino, kahit friend pa ng friend niya.

nag nod si baekhyun. "he's good at literally everything."

"you're lucky." sabi naman ni kyungsoo na ikinagulat ni baekhyun. lucky? bakit? jowa ba, jowa? hindi naman diba!

pero ayun na nga kasi. kung si baekhyun, hindi nag assume, si kyungsoo oo. eh diba nga naabutan niya kanina na tulog si baekhyun sa balikat ni chanyeol. tapos yung neck pillow pa na pinaabot ni chanyeol kay sehun.

plus, nakita niya rin yung wallpaper ni chanyeol kanina nung nasa sasakyan sila. it's the same photo na inupload ni chanyeol on twitter last week. nakita rin ni kyungsoo yung tweet na yun. so yes, he assumed na mag jowa yung dalawa. or something's going on between them, at least. (dun siya mali. kasi that something is already over).

hindi na nagkaroon di baekhyun ng chance para sumagot kasi sumigaw na si junmyeon ng  **cut!** kaya bakik trabaho na naman. nag smile na lang siya kay kyungsoo bago kinuha yung towel at tumakbo papunta kay… chanyeol.

okay, that's a part of their job kasi. hindi naman pinunasan ni baekhyun si chanyeol, no. inabot niya lang yung towel so chanyeol could use it to dry himself up. although medyo umasa si chanyeol na si baekhyun ang magpupunas sa kaniya. he knows naman na that's bawal pero kasi……

agad naman bumalik si baekhyun sa pwesto niya kanina na parang walang nangyari. for some reason, he feels really uncomfortable. para kasing may nakabantay sa bawat kilos niya. and he's not wrong about that kasi hera's watching him. observing him. and chanyeol.

  
  


around 2pm and when they finished doon sa scene and doon pa lang din sila nakakain. nagpalit na si chanyeol at sehun ng damit kasi alangan namang hindi eh ilang oras din silang nakababad sa tubig.

magkahiwalay na sila ng table this time. chanyeol's with the other artistas, while baekhyun naman is with the crew. nalulungkot talaga siya. bakit ba kasi wala si jongin the third dito?

after lunch, nagsiakyat na yung mga crew sa rooms para magpahinga. there are four rooms. two for the girls, and another two for the guys. may sariling room for junmyeon, syempre, and sa queen rooms naman yung mga artista. chanyeol and sehun (pati kyungsoo) are in the same room. si miss irene bae, nag book ng sariling room for her and wendy kasi ayaw niya naman daw makasikip pa sa iba. and baka she's not comfortable din with sharing a room with people she's not really close to.

kaya ayun, habang paakyat si baekhyun sa room nila, napahinto siya. then he went downstairs ulit para pumunta sa lobby. magbubook na lang siya ng small room for himself. kasi he's not really comfy sleeping with people na hindi niya naman nga ka close.

hindi naman inexpect ni baekhyun na maaabutan niya si chanyeol sa lobby. kakaalis lang nito sa may counter. basti saw him as well kaya sa kanya ito dumeretso.

“bab.. pupuntahan pa lang sana kita.” sabi ni chanyeol kay baekhyun once na magkalapit na sila.

“ha? bakit? may nangyari ba?” nagtatakang tanong ni baekhyun.

“ah. ano kasi,” napakamot naman si basti sa likod ng tenga niya. “i.. booked a room. for you.”

nagulat naman si baekhyun. he wasn’t expecting that. magbubook pa lang sana siya ng room for himself pero chanyeol already did that. bakit?

“i mean, please don’t take it the wrong way.” biglang sabi naman ni basti kasi napansin niya na medyo shocked si baekhyun. “i know you’re not really comfortable na magsleep pag maraming tao tapos hindi mo naman close so i.. thought.. i’d book a room for you.”

tangina. gustong murahin ni baekhyun si chanyeol ngayon kasi he’s making his heart go crazy. chanyeol’s actions are not good for baekhyun’s heart talaga. hay.

“chanyeol, you.. didn’t have to.” sabi ni bab. “i was gonna go book a room for myself, actually. kaya ako bumaba.”

“ah ganun ba? i’m really sorry—”

“pero it’s fine, basti. i’ll just.. pay you siguro?” sabi ni baekhyun kasi nahihiya talaga siya. ginastusan pa tuloy siya ni chanyeol eh hindi naman niyang kailangan gawin yun for baekhyun.

“no. bab, no need.” inabot ni chanyeol kay baekhyun ang susi and wala na ring nagawa si baekhyun so he accepted it. “go rest. we have a long night later. third floor, room 3B.”

baekhyun sighed before giving chanyeol a warm smile. “thanks, basti. i owe you one.”

“no, bab. you owe me nothing.” chanyeol returned the smile and messed baekhyun’s hair bago siya naglakad palayo.

hanggang ngayon, hindi pa rin kumakalma ang puso ni baekhyun. ang hindi niya alam, pati puso ni chanyeol, ganon din.

mabilis na umakyat si chanyeol papunta sa room nila. he opened the door at naabutan si kyungsoo na nakaupo sa kama, nanonood ng tv.

“si sehun?” tanong ni chanyeol bago naglakad papunta sa kama niya. syempre, sehun and kyungsoo are going to sleep in the same bed. solo niya yung isa. he’s not complaining naman pero better sana if katabi niya si baekhyun. pero hindi kasi pwede. kawawa naman siya.

“showering.” sagot naman ni kyungsoo. 

tumango na lang si chanyeol bago naupo sa kama niya at bumuntong hininga. napatingin tuloy si kyungsoo sa kaniya kasi mukha naman talagang problemado ngayon si chanyeol. hindi naman super problemado, pero it looks like something’s bothering him.

“hey, are you okay?” tanong ni kyungsoo. hindi niya maiwasan ang pag usyoso. isa rin siyang dakilang tsismoso. pero slight lang naman. hehehe.

napatingin din si chanyeol sa kanya. “ha? okay naman… bakit?”

“wala naman. parang… may problema ka kasi? nag away ba kayo ng boyfriend mo?” tanong ni kyungsoo ulit.

nagulat naman si chanyeol sa tanong nitong si kyungsoo. medyo confused din kasi… wala naman siyang boyfriend? kyungsoo’s probably talking about baekhyun, isip isip ni chanyeol.

“si baekhyun ba tinutukoy mo?” tanong niya kay kyungsoo. this time, si kyungsoo naman ang naguluhan.

“bakit? may iba ka pa bang boyfriend?”

hindi maiwasan ni chanyeol na matawa. kyungsoo looked so clueless. pero wow. people really think na he’s in a relationship with baekhyun pala talaga. there  _ was  _ something noon, pero chanyeol doesn’t even know kung anong klaseng relasyon yun.

“no. i mean. he’s not my.. boyfriend. hindi kami mag on.” sabi ni chanyeol with a smile. natawa na naman siya ulit nang makita ang paglaki ng mga mata ni kyungsoo at ang pagtakip nito sa bibig. ngayon lang narealize ni kyungsoo lemuel ang pinag gagawa niya. sinabihan niya pa si baekhyun kanina na he’s lucky!! eh kasi naman!! hindi niya naman alam na wala naman palang something yung dalawa.

“oh my god, i’m sorry! i thought—”

“no, it’s okay. we get that a lot.” nag smile na ulit si chanyeol. “baekhyun and i are pretty close talaga. pero he doesn’t like me that way so..”

that’s what chanyeol thinks. may pagka manhid din pala itong si chanyeol sebastian park. pero sabagay. hindi rin naman pinaparamdam at pinapahalata ni baekhyun kay chanyeol na may nararamdaman na siya for him dahil ano nga naman ang point? wala namang balak si baekhyun na ientertain ang feelings niya. pero manhid pa rin si basti for not realizing na baka meron talagang something. i mean… hindi naman siguro papayag si baekhyun na maging intimate sila ng bongga kung walang attraction or anything, right? pero basti’s sucks when it comes to analyzing feelings. he doesn’t even know kung anong klaseng feeling na ba itong nararamdaman niya for baekhyun.

magtatanong pa sana si kyungsoo pero lumabas na si sehun from the shower. tumahimik na lang siya at nanood na lang ulit ng tv.

  
  


by 8pm, balik trabaho na naman sila. may ishushoot na naman silang scene kung saan mag iinuman si kier and max and aamin na si kier kay max na he’s gay habang lasing. so ayun, si baekhyun at ang iba pang mga prod assistants, grabe ang pagaayos sa set. ininstructionan na rin nila yung mga talents and ayun.

after the set up, ready na rin ang lahat. they started filming, at sobrang amazed talaga si baekhyun kasi ang galing galing umarte ni chanyeol at sehun. parang hindi sila umaarte. sobrang natural nang lahat. sobrang galing. and for a moment, baekyun’s reminded of his asshole of an ex na si kevin wu. parehong-pareho sila ni chanyeol.

napapikit si baekhyun sa inis. ayaw niyang icompare si basti sa ex niyang gago kasi kahit papaano naman, iniisip niya pa rin na hindi naman siguro gago itong si chanyeol katulad ng hinayupak niyang ex. pero kahit ganon, hindi pa rin ibibigay ni baekhyun ang puso niya. mas mabuti na yung cautious pa rin. ha. (tanga ka ghorl.)

  
  


nagbunyi ang lahat nang pumatak ang alas dose ng hating gabi. they finished filming the scenes na kailangang ifilm today, and finally finally finally. pack up na sila. nauna nang umakyat ang mga artista, at naiwan naman ang crew para mag ligpit at mag ayos ng mga gamit.

after that, inakyat na rin nila yung equipments and everyone’s ready to rest. pumunta si baekhyun sa shared room nila para kunin yung mga gamit niya. ngayon niya pa lang pupuntahan yung room na binook ni chanyeol kasi nahihiya siya kanina mag sabi sa mga kasamahan niya na humiwalay siya ng kwarto.

ngayon though, nahihiya pa rin siya.

“uy, kuya baek. san ka pupunta?” tanong ni lucas nang mapansin na bitbit ni baekhyun ang mga gamit niya. lima sila sa kwarto, so mabuti na rin kung lilipat na si baekhyun para hindi sila super crowded.

“uh.. i booked another room kasi. sorry guys, ah.” sabi ni baekhyun, genuine naman ang pagsosorry. hindi na siya nagsabi na uncomfy siya or si chanyeol ang nagbook ng room. they let it go naman pero nakanguso itong si lucas. wala naman na siyang nagawa though.

umakyat na si baekhyun sa third floor bitbit ang bag, hoodie, at neck pillow. 3B. nahanap na ni baekhyun ang kwarto pero he was not expecting to see chanyeol outside the door. napaangat naman ang tingin nito as soon as he heard the foot steps.

“chanyeol.. what are you doing here?” sabi ni baekhyun bago naglakad palapit sa pinto. he took out the key from his pocket para mabuksan ang pinto.

“i don’t wanna sleep yet.” sagot ni chanyeol. totoo naman. ayaw niya pa matulog. and ayaw niya rin mag stay sa kwarto nila kasi for some reason, na aawkward siya kay sehun at kyungsoo. para kasing he’s invading their privacy and he feels like he shouldn’t be there. as far as he knows, wala nang feelings si sehun for kyungsoo pero.. parang nagsisinungaling si sehun about that.

“uh..” baekhyun finally opened the door. he looked for the switch at binuksan ang ilaw bago pumasok. “dito ka muna, if you want.”

sumunod naman na si chanyeol sa loob and he closed the door behind him once he’s inside. nilapag ni baekhyun ang bag at jacket sa floor, and then he turned around para ibalik kay chanyeol yung neck pillow.

“uy thanks pala dit—”

“bab, i wanna kiss you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hay nako bab at basti


	7. ang pagbabalik ng unang pag-ibig

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> basti finally realized na may feelings siya for bab. humahanap lang siya ng maayos na timing para sabihin na kay bab pero... gago rin ang universe minsan pag dating sa mga timing na yan, no?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO SAINYO PLS WAG NIYO AKO AWAYIN HAHAHAHA QUOTE NIYO YUNG TWEET WITH YOUR REACTIONS, SIGE NA PALA AWAYIN NIYO NA PALA AKO CHZ

“bab, i wanna kiss you.”

_ parang lumulutang si baekhyun. parang siyang mabibingi sa sobrang lakas ng tibok ng puso niya. parang gusto nitong kumawala at lumundag papunta kay chanyeol. hindi na alam ni baekhyun kung ano pang dapat niyang gawin. hindi siya makagalaw. hindi makapag isip nang maayos. literal na sumasakit ang puso niya at gusto niya nalang itong kunin at ibigay kay basti. pero hindi kasi pwede.. _

nag angat ng tingin si baekhyun. nagkatinginan sila ni chanyeol. parang may na stuck ata sa lalamunan ni baekhyun kasi hindi siya makahinga. the way chanyeol is looking at him right now.. nakakapanghina. bab can literally feel his knees go weak.

ramdam niya na hindi lang ang tuhod niya ang bibigay ngayong gabi.

“basti..” he tried calling him pero halos bulong lang ang nakayanan niya. nawala lahat ng lakas ni baekhyun, and it’s all because of chanyeol.

si chanyeol na hindi kayang alisin ang tingin niya kay baekhyun ngayon. he can feel his cheeks burning, and just like baekhyun, nagwawala na rin ang puso niya. hindi alam ni chanyeol kung bakit niya sinabi yon, o kung bakit niya hinayaan ang sarili niya na sabihin yun. for the past few days, nakaya niya namang pigilan ang sarili niya. this time, though… hindi niya na natiis.

basti is scared.

natatakot siya sa kung anong isasagot ni baekhyun sa kanya. papayag ba siya? kung oo, what’s gonna happen next? tuluyan na ba silang magiging awkward sa isa’t isa? or walang magbabago? paano naman kung tumanggi si baekhyun? for sure, magiging awkward pa rin sila. at this point, gusto na lang kutusan ni basti ang sarili niya. what he just said… will probably complicate things, one way or another.

pero anong magagawa ni basti? namimiss niya na si baekhyun. and it’s not just about the sex and the make out sessions. it’s more than that. he misses the way baekhyun used to look at him. ngayon, palagi na lang nagiiwas ng tingin si baekhyun. namimiss niya nang hawakan ang kamay ni baek. namimiss niya na kapag sumasandal ito sa balikat niya. namimiss niya na yung random texts. namimiss niya lahat and it hasn’t even been that long since they decided to end whatever they had.

hindi na alam ni basti kung anong gagawin. baekhyun’s lookin at him in a way that he cannot explain. pero ang sakit ng puso niya. sumasakit ang puso niya.

“i’m sorry—”

hindi na natuloy ni chanyeol ang sasabihin kasi baekhyun took a step forward and wrapped his arms around basti’s neck before leaning in to press their lips together. nanlaki ang mga mata ni basti. he was not expecting this. parang nanghina siya lalo. para siyang matutunaw.

baekhyun and him, they kissed each other a lot already, probably a hundred times na or more. but this one is different.  _ this feels different. _

hindi alam ni chanyeol kung bakit pero naluha siya bigla. naramdaman niya na lang na biglang uminit ang gilid ng mga mata niya, and ayun. hindi nawala yung sakit sa dibdib niya. lalo lang tumindi. parang hindi niya na kakayanin.

hinalikan niya pabalik si baekhyun, marahan at maingat.

he cupped baekhyun’s cheek before closing his eyes, savouring every second of this moment. panandaliang nawala ang takot ni chanyeol. hindi niya maexplain kung anong nararamdaman niya basta ang alam niya lang…  _ may nararamdaman na siya for bab. _

dahan-dahang humiwalay si chanyeol kay baekhyun, wala sa sarili.

_ may nararamdaman siya for baekhyun..? _

baekhyun slowly opened his eyes at nagkatinginan sila ni chanyeol. baekhyun doesn’t have any idea kung bakit huminto si chanyeol. he wants more. tonight, handa si baekhyun na bumigay ulit. hindi niya pipigilan ang sarili niya kahit ngayong gabi lang.

pero si chanyeol… kailangan niyang mag-isip. mag-isa. hind niya alam kung paano magrereact o kung anong gagawin.

_ gusto niya si baekhyun. gustong-gusto niya si baekhyun. _

“basti? are you.. okay?” tanong ni baekhyun. sobrang tahimik kasi bigla ni chanyeol at hindi niya pa rin inaalis ang tingin niya kay baekhyun. he reaches for chanyeol’s hand na nasa pisngi niya ngayon. “basti..”

“baekhyun, i..” hindi alam ni chanyeol kung anong dapat niyang sabihin.

he doesn’t want to just blurt it out. what if it makes baekhyun uncomfortable? or.. what if hindi naman pala siya sure sa nararamdaman niya? gusto munang maging sigurado ni chanyeol bago niya sabihin kay baekhyun. ayaw niyang magpadalos dalos.

“i have to go.”

nagulat naman si bab. huh. a few minutes ago, gusto ni chanyeol dito. he wanted to kiss him. tapos ngayon, aalis na lang siya bigla after nilang maghalikan?

muli na namang na confuse nang bongga si baekhyun. eto na naman si chanyeol sebastian and his mixed signals. hay. hindi na alam ni baekhyun kung anong dapat gawin o dapat maramdaman. masyado siyang naging marupok for basti tonight. and anong nangyari? wala. it just proved na baekhyun’s easy. na isang sabi lang ni chanyeol, bibigay na naman siya. baekhyun couldn’t help but get mad at himself.

inalis niya ang pagkakahawak ni chanyeol sa pisngi niya at nilayo rin agad ang kamay niya rito. napayuko si baekhyun.

“okay. good night. just.. close the door.” sabi ni baekhyun bago naglakad papunta sa kama, nilampasan si chanyeol na hanggang ngayon ay wala pa ring imik.

nahiga si baekhyun sa kama, nagkumot, at tumalikod. grabe na naman yung pag kirot ng puso niya. bakit hindi pa rin umaalis si basti? bakit andito pa rin siya?

narinig ni baekhyun ang pag buntong hininga ni chanyeol. narinig niya rin ang paglapit nito sa kama, at naramdaman niya ang pag lubog ng matres. he flinched when he felt chanyeol’s hand on his shoulder.

“are you.. mad at me?” tanong ni chanyeol.

nakasimangot si baekhyun ngayon. hindi niya alam kung galit ba tong nararamdaman niya, o inis, o kung ano pa. basta ang alam niya lang ngayon, chanyeol’s words and actions are confusing. ano ba talagang gusto niya?

“just go.”

“hey..” malumanay na sabi ni chanyeol before pulling baekhyun’s shoulder gently para maiharap sa kaniya. hindi naman ito pumalag, and now, magkaharap na sila ulit. “may kailangan lang akong gawin. it doesn’t change the fact na i want to kiss you, though.”

“it’s fine, basti.” sagot ni baekhyun. medyo naikalma na ang sarili. masyado lang ata siyang nagiging oa. wala naman silang something ni chanyeol so bakit siya maiinis dahil lang bigla itong aalis?

chanyeol gave him a small smile before ruffling his hair. “let’s continue this tomorrow. and.. usap din tayo.”

“about what?” now baekhyun’s curious. anong paguusapan nila ni chanyeol? may kailangan ba silang pagusapan? and.. itutuloy bukas? anong nangyayari?

“basta. tomorrow. for now, we both need to rest.” sabi ni chanyeol before leaning down to place a soft kiss on baekhyun’s forehead. tapos he moved a little so he could kiss baekhyun’s lips, too. para na namang sasabog ang puso niya.

he pulled away from baekhyun kahit na ayaw niya. kailangan eh. kailangan niya mag isip isip. he gave baekhyun one last smile bago tumayo. “good night, bab.”

“good night, basti.”

nag nod lang si chanyeol before he turned around and walked towards the door. parang ayaw niya nang lumabas ng kwarto but no. he needs to do this as soon as possible kasi mababaliw na siya. gusto niyang masigurado na seryoso siya kay baekhyun. na hindi lang siya nadadala ng emosyon niya. na hindi niya lang to nararamdaman just because something happened na sa kanila.

napahawak si chanyeol sa dibdib niya once nasa labas na siya ng room. napasandal sa pader at napapikit. tangina. ngayon niya lang ulit ‘to naramdaman. yung pag sikip ng dibdib niya. yung paglakas at pagbilis ng tibok ng puso niya. para siyang nakalutang sa langit.

huminga nang malalim si chanyeol bago nagsimulang maglakad pabalik sa kwarto nila. medyo wala pa rin sa sarili. wala siyang ibang maisip kundi si baekhyun. si baekhyun na naging classmate niya sa PE nung second year. si baekhyun na dinala niya sa infirmary one time kasi he fainted. si baekhyun na laging nakangiti at nakatawa pag nakikita niya sa campus. si baekhyun na naging kaibigan niya. si baekhyun na walang ibang ginawa kundi suportahan siya at samahan siya palagi. si baekhyun, si baekhyun, si baekhyun.

“kuya?”

napaangat naman ng tingin si chanyeol nang marinig ang boses ni sehun. sehun, on the other hand, was surprised to see his best friend na parang wala sa sarili. tulala kasi, nakakapit pa nang mahigpit sa tshirt niya.

“kuya basti, are you okay?”

hindi inaasahan ni sehun ang sagot ni chanyeol sa kaniya.

_ “wala na. tinamaan na ako." _

* * *

si baekhyun ang first thought ni chanyeol the next morning. napamura siya sa isip. halos hindi siya nakatulog nang maayos kagabi kakaisip kay baekhyun at sa nararamdaman niya for him. talagang he made sure na genuine ang feelings niya for baekhyun. alam naman kasi ni chanyeol sa sarili niya na may tendencies siyang maging gago. madalas kasi, sa una niya lang gusto tapos kapag medyo tumagal na, ayaw na niya. ayaw niya naman na ganun ang mangyari sa kanila ni baekhyun if ever. baekhyun angelo deserves to loved genuinely. at sa tingin naman ni chanyeol, genuine yung nararamdaman niya for baekhyun. hindi pa  _ love _ , pero doon din naman ang punta nun.

pero kahit na sure na si chanyeol sa feelings niya, there’s still this tiny voice na bumubulong sa kaniya na it’s not gonna work out. na he’ll probably just fuck things up. na masasaktan niya lang si baekhyun katulad nang nangyari sa exes niya na hindi niya naman ginustong saktan talaga. chanyeol wants to take the risk, pero nakakatakot pa rin. sobrang natatakot siya na masaktan si baekhyun because of him.

oh well, good morning sayo, chanyeol sebastian. balik na naman siya sa pagiisip.

“gising ka na pala.” napaangat ng tingin si chanyeol nang marinig ang boses ni sehun. kakatapos lang nitong mag shower. “mukhang hindi ka nakatulog nang maayos ah.”

“paano makakatulog nang maayos..” sagot ni chanyeol bago umupo at sumandal sa headboard ng kama. “where’s kyungsoo?”

“kasama si baekhyun. naglalakad lakad ata.” sagot naman ni sehun habang dinadry ang buhok niya using a towel. napansin niya na medyo natulala na naman si chanyeol. probably kasi nabanggit niya si baekhyun. wala na. ang lakas na ng tama nitong best friend niya.

to be honest, sehun wasn’t really expecting for chanyeol to realize his feelings for baekhyun this soon, pero this is good. and it would be better kung magiging honest si chanyeol kay baekhyun and vice versa. malakas talaga ang pakiramdam ni sehun na baekhyun likes chanyeol as well. hindi niya lang alam kung bakit pilit pa ring tinatago at itinatanggi.

“hun..” tawag ni basti kay sehun. there’s a long pause. hindi niya alam kung paano niya itatanong pero he knows na kailangan kasi sobrang clueless talaga siya. ang dami niya nang nakarelasyon pero ngayon pa talaga siya nagkaganito. he licked his bottom lip bago nagpatuloy. “saan ka kumuha ng lakas ng loob that time? when you.. decided to tell kyungsoo about your feelings?”

napangiti naman si sehun. hindi niya akalain na darating ang araw na ‘to. na si chanyeol ang magtatanong sa kaniya about stuff like this. kinuha ni sehun yung boxer brieds niya bago sinuot sa harap ni chanyeol. yes, ganun sila ka close. wag kayo.

“well.. i was just like you. the only difference is mas bata ako nung time na yun. so mas impulsive. naisip ko na gusto ko siya. i told him agad without thinking about the possible outcomes. hindi ko naisip na.. baka ireject niya ko. baka hindi niya ko gusto. basta that time, ang gusto ko lang, masabi ko sa kanya.” tinanggal na ni sehun yung tuwalya na nakatakip sa lower part ng body niya. kinuha niya yung shirt at isinuot bago nagpatuloy. “now that i’m older, naiisip ko pa rin yung minsan. what if inisip kong mabuti yung pwedeng isagot sakin ni soo? paano kung naisip ko noon na… ay. baka hindi niya ako gusto. hindi ko nalang sasabihin.”

tahimik na nakikinig si chanyeol sa nakababatang kaibigan. nagpatuloy ulit si sehun sa pagsasalita.

“i have no regrets na sinabi ko kay kyungsoo na gusto ko siya, kuya. no regrets, kahit hindi niya ako gusto. sa tingin ko nga, mas magsisisi ako kung hindi ko sinabi tapos yun pala, gusto niya rin ako.” nag smile si sehun nang bahagya. “kaya if i were you, i’d tell baekhyun. basta, be sure lang na ready ka sa kung anong pwede niyang isagot. i mean, hindi naman kasi natin alam kung ano bang nararamdaman niya, right?”

“yeah..” sagot ni chanyeol.

“i don’t wanna get your hopes up, ha. pero… baekhyun’s not going to act the way he’s acting now if wala siyang nararamdaman na anything for you. pero syempre, hindi pa rin natin sigurado. just.. be yourself, kuya. tanga siya kung hindi ka niya bibigyan ng chance, i mean it.”

  
  


breakfast. dahil nga kaniya-kaniya, nauna nang mag breakfast yung ibang crew tapos yung iba naman, tulog pa. mamayang hapon pa kasi ulit ang shoot nila and they’re free to do whatever they want ngayong umaga.

baekhyun’s supposed to eat breakfast with hera and lucas, pero mapilit itong si kyungsoo. around 6am kasi kanina, nagkita yung dalawa sa baba and they both decided to roam around the beach at magkwentuhan. kyungsoo’s easy to be with. he’s not as quiet as baekhyun thought nung una. actually, madaldal nga itong si kyungsoo.

so ayun, hindi niya na matanggihan nung niyaya siya nito na sumabay mag breakfast. ayaw niya sana nung una kasi chanyeol will be there for sure (yes, umiiwas na naman si gago), pero grabe rin mamilit itong si kyungsoo so wala na siyang nagawa kundi um-oo.

kaya eto sila ngayon sa isang table, waiting for chanyeol dahil siya na lang ang hindi pa bumababa. nasa shower pa raw kasi sabi ni sehun. si sehun… there’s something different about sehun right now. iba yung tingin niya kay baekhyun? pero he decided to ignore it na lang kasi baka nag ooverthink lang siya.

umorder na si sehun and kyungsoo, and now si baekhyun ang naiwan sa table. mamaya na lang siya oorder after nila sehun. he took out his phone at pumunta sa messaging app para itext si jongin the third na miss niya na ngayon. hindi nagtetext. busy siguro.

**bab:** thirdy hello kamusta ka na dyan, buhay ka pa ba

**thirdy:** hay sa wakas nag text din si bakla

**thirdy:** kamusta sa elyu? nag eenjoy ka ba dyan?

**bab:** oks naman so far.. huhu bakit ba kasi wala ka rito. wala akong ka chika masyado, si kyungsoo lang

**thirdy:** ooh sino si kyungsoo? bagong boylet?

natigilan si baekhyun bigla. sehun and kyungsoo are just friends pero.. hindi mapigilan ni baekhyun na isipin na may something yung dalawa. pero ayaw niya naman maging assuming. hindi niya alam tuloy kung anong sasabihin kay thirdy.

**thirdy:** huy ano na dali sino si kyungsoo? gwapo ba yan? matangkad? type mo?

**bab:** gago hindi

**bab:** friend ni sehun

jongin the third left him on read. ang tagal nung reply. ano kayang iniisip ni thirdy ngayon? bumuntong hininga si baekhyun before locking his phone. sakto naman na pag angat niya ng tingin, nakita niya si chanyeol na palapit.

and there goes his heart again.

nagkatinginan silang dalawa ni chanyeol pero bigla din siyang napaiwas. para kasing may tumusok sa puso niya. kumirot na naman. napaiwas din si chanyeol ng tingin kasi bigla na naman siyang kinabahan. kaya siya natagalan bumaba kasi kanina niya pa sinusubukang pakalmahin ang sarili niya. para kasi siyang masisiraan ng ulo nung sinabi ni sehun na sasabay si baekhyun mag breakfast sa kanila, all thanks to kyungsoo lemuel do.

medyo kumalma naman na ang puso niya kanina kaya he decided to go downstairs na sa breakfast hall kasi he doesn’t want them to wait long pero tangina. pagkakita niya pa lang kay baekhyun, parang gusto niya nang mabaliw.

seryoso, pakiramdam ni chanyeol, high school siya ulit.

“uh.. g-good morning.” nauutal na bati niya kay baekhyun bago umupo dun sa vacant seat sa harapan ni baekhyun. ayaw niya sa tabi. baka hindi niya kayanin. para na talaga siyang gago.

“good morning din.” mahinang bati ni baekhyun, nakatingin sa table cloth. ayaw niyang iangat ang ulo niya kasi makikita niya si chanyeol at magwawala lalo ang puso niya.

“sina sehun?” tanong ni chanyeol bago nilabas ang phone niya. hindi niya alam kung saan titingin o kung anong dapat niyang gawin so he’s just gonna pretend na busy siya sa phone niya para hindi masyadong awkward.

“uhm, nag oorder na sila.” sagot naman ni baekhyun bago sumilip ng slight. nakita niya si chanyeol na busy sa phone niya. huh. baka may katext? sino naman kayang katext nun? ang aga aga… or baka wala naman? teka, bakit ba iniisip pa ‘to ni baekhyun? napayuko na lang siya ulit. gusto niya na talagang upakan ang sarili niya.

“ah.. okay.” sabi na lang ni chanyeol kahit ang dami niya pang gustong sabihin:  _ sana maganda ang tulog mo. ang cute mo ngayon. gusto kitang yakapin. gusto kita.  _ saan ba pwedeng bumili ng lakas ng loob kasi willing si chanyeol mag bayad kahit na magkano pa yan. ang hirap maging duwag.

“yeah..” bulong ni baekhyun bago kinuha ang phone niya from his pocket. he started texting thirdy random things kasi na aawkward talaga siya. ibang klase yung awkwardness. parang.. parang sobrang awkward kasi gusto niyang lumapit, gusto niyang kausapin, pero hindi niya kaya. ganun.

  
  


napansin agad ni sehun at kyungsoo ang kakaibang tensyon sa table, malayo pa sila parehong nakayuko yung dalawa, focused masyado sa mga cellphone. sobrang halata na nag hahanap lang sila ng pwedeng gawin kasi pareho silang nagpipigil na lumapit sa isa’t isa. napangisi na lang si sehun sabay iling.

nilapag niya ang tray sa table at sabay naman nag angat ng tingin yung dalawa. gustong matawa ni sehun pero syempre, hindi pwede. nag eenjoy siya makita na nagkakaganito ang best friend niya, flustered, kabado, hindi mapakali kasi andyan yung taong gusto niya. it’s been a long while since the last time sehun rafael saw his bestfriend na mabaliw nang ganito. seryoso si chanyeol, nakikita yun ni sehun. sana makita rin ni baekhyun.

“order na kayo.” sabi ni sehun with a bright smile. he turned to his best friend na ngayon ay nakatingin din sa kaniya. “tapos kuya basti, dun ka sa kabila. dyan si kyungsoo.”

hindi naman dun nakaupo si kyungsoo talaga, pero syempre, gusto ni sehun na pag tabihin yung dalawa. napansin agad ni sehun ang pamumula ng pisngi ni chanyeol. sayang hindi nakatingin si baekhyun. kita niya sana.

“fuck you.” basti mouthed before moving to the seat beside baekhyun. medyo nag tense naman ang katawan ni bab kasi… huhu.. ang lapit na naman nila sa isa’t isa. pero okay, kalma. hinga lang.

naupo na si kyungsoo dun sa seat na inalisan ni chanyeol, tapos umupo na rin si sehun. tinanggal na nila sa tray yung food nila pero hindi pa rin kumikilos yung dalawa. napansin din ni kyungsoo so he decided to call baekhyun na.

“uy baek, order na kayo.” sabi ni kyungsoo. nag smile naman si baekhyun bago nag nod tapos tumayo. nag mamadali siyang naglakad palayo. hindi siya makahinga sa sobrang lapit ni chanyeol sa kaniya. ang bango. putangina.

hindi pa rin tumatayo si chanyeol from his seat. nakatingin lang siya sa likod ni baekhyun na ngayon ay pumipili na ng food na oorderin niya. napabuntong hininga naman si sehun. ang lala nga talaga ng tama nito ni chanyeol sebastian.

“alam mo, tumayo kana dyan tapos umorder ka na rin. dali.” sabi ni sehun sabay sipa sa paa ni chanyeol under the table. chanyeol glared at him naman pero isang nakakalokong ngiti lang ang iginanti sa kanya ni sehun rafael.

in the end, tumayo na rin si chanyeol at naglakad papunta sa may counter para pumili na rin ng food niya. sakto naman na wala pang nakapila after baekhyun so ayun, magkatabi sila.

aware agad si baekhyun sa presence ni chanyeol. naamoy niya agad yung pabango nito. napakurot tuloy si baekhyun sa sarili niyang kamay para mapakalma ang sarili niya. feeling niya, magsstart ng conversation si chanyeol (and he’s right about that). dapat hindi siya kabahan.

“ano oorderin mo?” tanong ni chanyeol, trying hard na kalmahin ang sarili niya pero ang totoo, nagwawala na talaga yung puso niya.

“uh.. spam and eggs.” sagot naman ni baekhyun. nahiya siya bigla kasi naalala niya na yun pala ang madalas lutuin ni chanyeol for breakfast kapag doon siya sa unit nito nagsstay. “ano sayo?”

“tapsi.” sagot ni chanyeol. favorite ni bab ang tapsi. wala siyang pake kung tanghali, gabi, o madaling araw na. kapag gusto niya ng tapa, gusto niya ng tapa. mga limang beses na ata silang lumabas ni baekhyun ng madaling araw para humanap ng tapa kasi hindi raw makakatulog si baekhyun kapag hindi siya nakakain.

ngayon lang narerealize ni chanyeol yung mga pinaggagawa niya for baekhyun. sobrang… effort niya pala. lahat ata ng gusto ni baekhyun, sinusunod niya. si sehun nga na best friend niya, bihira niya pagbigyan kapag nagrerequest sa kaniya. pero kapag si baekhyun, oo agad. gagawin lahat. ibibigay lahat.

ayos. tinamaan na talaga siya, no?

samantala, nakatingin naman sila sehun at kyungsoo kay chanyeol at baekhyun. pinapanood nila yung dalawa. sana naman magkaroon na ng lakas ng loob itong si chanyeol sebastian. nag eenjoy si sehun sa panonood sa dalawa, pero nauurat na rin siya kasi walang usad itong best friend niyang torpe.

“hindi ba talaga sila.. boyfriends?” curious na tanong ni kyungsoo, nakatingin pa rin dun sa dalawa.

“not yet.” sagot ni sehun sa kaniya. “pero hopefully.. soon.”

“hmm.. pero.. wala talaga silang something? mukha kasi silang.. you know. mag on.” bulong ni kyungsoo. natawa naman si sehun.

“well.. their friendship’s a bit complicated. pero sana, mag work out.” sagot nito sa friend niya. complicated na friendship.. mukhang alam na ni kyungsoo ang ibig sabihin ni sehun.

“i see. sana nga. they look good together.” sabi ni kyungsoo sabay smile. naka order na yung dalawa at pabalik na sila. mukhang medyo okay na rin and hindi na sobrang awkward sa isa’t isa. nakangiti na sila pareho, nagkekwentuhan habang pabalik sa table.

sehun sighed. sana talaga, hindi maging gago itong si baekhyun. masyadong malaki ang puso ni chanyeol. sobrang tagal ding mag hilom kung sakaling masusugatan.

* * *

they decided to go for a swim an hour after breakfast. mahilig kasi si baekhyun sa dagat, ganon din si kyungsoo. ayun, magkasundo sila agad. parehong ang tatampisaw sa tubig kasama si sehun.

nakaupo lang si chanyeol sa may buhangin, naka shades, iniinom ang kaniyang ice cold beer, at pinapanood si baekhyun. sobrang laki ng ngiti nito. he’s enjoying, and it makes chanyeol happy. deserve ni baekhyun maging masaya. sana lagi lang siyang nakangiti ng ganito.

hindi naman inaasahan na mapatingin si baekhyun kay chanyeol. nag tama na naman ang mga mata nila. pero instead of looking away, baekhyun gave chanyeol a small smile. ngumiti si chanyeol pabalik, syempre. pero after that, nagkulitan na naman yung tatlo.

napainom na lang si chanyeol sa beer niya. extra strong daw, pero mas malakas pa rin ang tama niya kay baekhyun angelo byun.

si baekhyun naman, ayun, nag eenjoy sa tubig. mukhang mangingitim siya neto pero wala na siyang pake. ang gusto niya lang ngayon, maglublob sa tubig. sayang, ayaw ni chanyeol na mag swim. mas masaya sana kung silang apat ang nagsisilangoy ngayon.

“baekhyun!”

napalingon si baekhyun nang marinig niyang may tumawag sa pangalan niya. nakita niya ang iba niya pang mga kasamahan, tapos si hera na mabilis ang pagtakbo palapit sa kaniya. napalingon din si chanyeol. napataas ang kilay nang makita si hera na palapit kay bab. di tuloy maiwasan ni chanyeol na panoorin yung dalawa.

“uy.” nag smile naman si baekhyun. tumingin siya sa likod at nakitang busy na si sehun at kyungsoo sa pag langoy. humarap ulit siya kay hera with a smile. “langoy tayo, hahaha.”

“hindi nga ako marunong lumangoy eh.” nakangusong sabi ni hera. “eto lang kasi sina lucas, pinipilit akong mag swimming.”

“oh. pwede ka namang mag stay lang dyan sa may sand. si chanyeol nga eh—” natigilan si baekhyun. pag lingon niya kasi kay chanyeol, napansin niya na parang nakatingin din ito sa kaniya.  _ sa kanila.  _ naka shades pa siya pero ramdam naman ni baekhyun ang titig ni chanyeol. parang bigla siyang na awkward. hindi niya alam, pero dumistansya siya ng kaunti kay hera.

“okay na ako dito.” sabi naman ni hera. hindi nila napansin na nagtutulakan yung iba sa likod, kaya nagulat si baekhyun nang maitulak si hera papunta sa kaniya. and because of that, they both fell into the water. napakapit si hera kay baekhyun, and syempre humawak din si baekhyun sa braso ni hera.

samantala, si chanyeol sebastian naman na nanunood, gusto nang manugod (charot). napataas ang kilay ni basti. huh. sabi na. may iba talaga siyang pakiramdam kay hera ji. kahit dati pa, napapansin niya na ang pagiging madikit nito kay baekhyun. lagi nga silang magkakwentuhan sa set lalo na kapag wala si jongin. tapos nung sumabay sila sa sasakyan ni chanyeol kahapon.  _ she likes baekhyun.  _ ramdam ni chanyeol.

at ngayon, naiinis si chanyeol kasi.. halata naman na nagpapapansin itong si hera kay baekhyun. hindi naman pumapatol si chanyeol sa babae though, so wala. wala siyang ibang magawa kundi manood.

“so your fans were right. you’re here.”

nagulat naman si chanyeol nang may magsalita sa gilid niya. familiar ang boses. lumingon si chanyeol at naestatwa siya sa kinauupuan niya, parang binuhusan ng malamig na tubig. tangina. at ngayon pa talaga sila magkikita ulit…

“jinah..”

“ang aga naman ata ng inom mo, seb.” napatingin ito sa beer na hawak ni chanyeol. then she turned to look at his face again. wow. it’s been years since the last time they saw each other pero.. wala masyadong nagbago kay chanyeol.  _ he’s a lot hotter now, though. _ “anyway, hey, sebastian. aren’t you happy to see me?”

* * *

walang gana kumain si baekhyun. tapa ang ulam for lunch, pero hindi niya magawang kumain nang maayos. parang umiikot ang tyan niya. parang sumama ata ang pakiramdam niya. hindi naman siya nakainom ng tubig dagat. hindi rin siya busog. pero kasi..

hindi napigilan ni baekhyun na mapatingin sa table nila chanyeol. tatlo lang sila dun. si chanyeol, si sehun, tapos yung.. babae kanina.

kakaahon lang ni baekhyun nun mula sa pagkakalubog nila ni hera sa tubig. napatingin siya kay chanyeol, hindi niya alam kung bakit, at bigla na lang siyang.. kinabahan? natakot? hindi niya maexplain.

nakita niya si chanyeol sa dati niyang puwesto, nakaupo pa rin, pero he wasn’t alone anymore. there’s this girl na nakaupo na sa tabi niya. maganda. mahaba ang buhok. mukhang.. model. and they looked really close? hindi naman siya kilala ni baekhyun and mukhang gulat na gulat din si chanyeol, pero mukhang magkakilala sila.

and ayun, narinig niya ang malutong na mura ni sehun sa likuran niya. lumingon si baekhyun and he saw sehun rafael na nakatingin din kay chanyeol at dun kay girl. tinanong ni kyungsoo si sehun kung sino yung babaeng kasama ni chanyeol. hindi ata napansin ni sehun na malapit lang sa kanila si baekhyun. medyo napalakas yung pagkasabi niya kay kyungsoo.  _ ex girlfriend. first love. _

“huy, kain nang kain.” kyungsoo nudged baekhyun’s arm. napansin niya kasing nakatingin ito sa table nila chanyeol.

kyungsoo decided to go with baekhyun this time. hindi niya naman kasi ka close yung jinah (yung ex slash first love ni chanyeol) so ayaw niyang sumabay dun mag lunch. pumayag na rin si sehun na samahan ni kyungsoo si baekhyun kasi for sure, naiimagine niya na kung anong pwedeng mangyari if ever na may feelings pala si baekhyun for chanyeol (and yes, meron nga) tapos may ganitong ganap.

“lalagnatin ata ako..” sagot ni baekhyun bago bumuntong hininga at tinry na kumain pero hindi talaga kaya. sobrang wala siyang gana. wala sa mood. gusto niya na lang matulog muna.

they’re in the same table as junmyeon and the others at napansin naman ni director kim ang pagiging matamlay ni baekhyun. “baek? okay ka lang ba?”

nahihiya na si baekhyun kasi ngayon pa talaga siya nag inarte. and it’s all because of.. chanyeol’s ex. hindi niya alam kung bakit siya nababadtrip at hindi niya rin alam kung paano maaalis yung pagkabadtrip niya.

“uh.. medyo.. masama pakiramdam ko, kuya.” sabi ni baekhyun without looking up. “can i rest na lang muna? bababa na lang ako kapag magsstart na tayo.”

“sure, sure. pahinga ka na muna. and it’s okay kahit di ka muna sumama sa shoot for tonight. just rest. malalagot ako kay thirdy at jongdae kapag hinayaan pa kitang mag work tonight. it’s okay, baekhyun.” nag-aalalang sabi ni junmyeon. okay lang naman na mabawasan sila ng isang tao ngayon. wala naman na masyadong iseset up kaya okay lang din. mas better kung makakapag pahinga si baekhyun kasi they’re gonna be busy tomorrow.

“is it okay if i go na?” tanong ni baekhyun at um-oo naman si junmyeon. nag sorry siya sa mga kasamahan s table, nagsorry din siya kay kyungsoo. ayaw niya sanang iwan si kyungsoo doon kasi hindi niya naman ka close yung mga tao sa table and for sure, maaawkward ito, pero gusto niya lang talagang mapag isa ngayon. naiintindihan din naman ni kyungsoo. siya, kaya niya namang matiis ‘to. si baekhyun.. hindi talaga okay.

nahihiyang tumayo si baekhyun from his seat at nagmamadaling umakyat papunta sa kwarto. hindi naman siya naiiyak or anything. sobrang nawala lang talaga siya sa mood. may something sa tyan niya, parang bumabaliktad. tapos.. kumikirot na naman ang puso niya. this time though, ibang klase yung sakit.

huh. hindi naman siya… nagseselos… diba?

  
  


“ah, so that’s why you’re here.” sabi ni sehun kay jinah. hindi niya alam kung bakit siya ang nakikipag usap dito sa ex nitong best friend niya, pero okay na rin kasi mukhang.. wala sa mood si chanyeol.

“yes. ito kasing kapatid ko, gustong mag LU bago siya lumipad papuntang LA so.. pinagbigyan ko na. i didn’t know you guys would be here nga eh. nabasa ko nalang sa twitter pag dating namin and wow, totoo nga.” sagot naman ni jinah.

hindi mapakali si chanyeol. hindi niya alam kung anong mararamdaman niya. hindi naman sa.. hindi siya masayang makita si jinah. masaya naman siya. hindi niya lang alam kung anong dapat niyang maramdaman.

_ jinah im. sebastian’s first love. classmates sila since 7th grade, junior year nang magkaroon ng feelings si chanyeol for her. yung nangyayari kay chanyeol ngayon with baekhyun? ganitong ganito rin yung pagkabaliw niya noon kay jinah. chanyeol didn’t have to ligaw formally kasi jinah liked him as well. nag settle sila for MU, and eventually, they became official. they broke up nung first year si chanyeol, last term. gusto ni jinah ng space. hindi na siya masaya. nag sawa na siya. wala nang oras si chanyeol para sa kaniya. those were her reasons. _

_ syempre, sinisi ni chayeol ang sarili niya nung nagbreak sila. ayaw niya na nga sanang mag artista eh. kasi kung ititigil na niya, magkakaroon na siya ng mas maraming oras. baka balikan ulit siya ni jinah baka mahalin siya ulit. galit na galit si sehun kay chanyeol noon. kasi.. willing siya na isakripisyo yung pangarap niya para sa isang babae na inayawan siya just because of those things. eh hindi naman kasalanan ni chanyeol eh. sehun was there. alam niya yung mga pinagdadaanan ni chanyeol, yung effort na ineexert niya just to make jinah happy. sinisi niya pa si chanyeol eh ang totoo naman talaga, ayaw na niya. nagsawa na siya. yun na yun. _

_ hanggang ngayon, hindi pa rin okay si sehun kay jinah. hindi niya makakalimutan ni sehun yung ginawa niya kay chanyeol. _

nagpatuloy sa paguusap si sehun at jinah kahit nauurat na si sehun. he’s doing this for his best friend. kinakabahan din siya kasi… baka maging tanga na naman itong si sebastian. sana hindi makagulo itong si jinah pero mukhang nagsisimula na siyang mag cause ng gulo at misunderstandings.

napansin ni sehun kanina ang pag tayo ni baekhyun mula sa upuan niya sa kabilang table. nag katinginan sila ni kyungsoo for a second at bumuntong hininga lang ito. sehun’s right. baekhyun’s affected.

nagulat si sehun nang kalabitin siya ni chanyeol sa kalagitaan nang usapan nila ni jinah. napatigil din tuloy si jinah sa pagsasalita.

“si bab?” tanong ni chanyeol kay sehun. napansin na ni chanyeol na wala si baekhyun sa kinauupuan niya kanina. hindi niya na alam kung anong dapat niyang gawin. gusto niyang puntahan si baekhyun. gusto niyang mag explain. gusto niyang sabihin sa kaniya yung nararamdaman niya pero..

“hey, seb. i wanna talk to you pala about something. can we meet later? after ng shoot niyo? it’s.. really important.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mananahimik na lang ako, bye


	8. ikaw lang ang gusto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> binuksan na ni bab ang pinto. pinapasok na si basti.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> eto na ang hinihintay ng lahat :D medyo lame ang chapter na to im sorry na agad ehehehe. wala akong masabi. enjoy :D

_ hindi alam ni baekhyun kung bakit, pero sobrang sakit ng dibdib niya. hindi makahinga. parang unti-unting dinudurog yung puso niya. ganun na ba kalalim ang nararamdaman niya for basti para makaramdam siya ng ganito? nagkakaganito na siya agad dahil lang sa isang… babae? _

_ well, hindi lang naman siya kung sino lang na babae. ex girlfriend siya ni basti. first love, rin. hindi alam ni baekhyun kung bakit bigla siyang natakot. una sa lahat, wala naman siyang karapatan. hindi niya naman boyfriend si basti. they may have acted like a couple before pero.. they’re just friends. malinaw naman yung kay bab. so yes, wala siyang karapatan na mainis just because basti’s ex girlfriend slash first love, is around. second, andito man ang next ni basti or wala, bumalik man siya o hindi, wala pa ring chance si baekhyun. at least that’s what he thinks. _

tinakpan ni baekhyun ng unan ang mukha bago siya nagsisigaw. kailangan niyang mailabas ang frustration niya ngayon kasi kung hindi? wala, lalo lang siyang mababadtrip. lalo lang siyang mag-iisip ng kung anu-ano. hay. parang gusto niya na lang tuloy umuwi. pero hindi naman pwede dahil may trabaho siya rito. nakakahiya na nga kay kuya jun kasi pinagtake niya pa si baekhyun ng break (kasi nga, ang alam niya masama ang pakiramdam ni bab). hindi talaga kayang mag function ni baekhyun ngayon. pakiramdam niya, magkakasakit siya ng totoo dahil sa sobrang weird ng mga nararamdaman niya today. gusto niya na lang matulog.

tinanggal niya ang pagkakatakip ng unan sa mukha bago bumuntong hininga.  _ nakakainis ka, basti. nakakainis ka, nakakainis ka, nakakainis ka.  _ paulit ulit na bulong ni baekhyun sa sarili habang nakatingin sa kisame. naiinis siya kasi… hindi niya mapigilang isipin si chanyeol sebastian. naiinis siya kasi… parang gusto niyang buksan ang puso niya kay basti.

_ sabihin lang talaga ni basti na he likes him… si baekhyun na mismo ang sisira sa wall of bab na pinaghirapan niyang itayo at pataasin.  _ hindi pa ito narerealize ng ating bida, though. hanggang ngayon, tinatanggi niya pa rin sarili na gustong-gusto niya na si chanyeol at handa na siyang sumugal ulit.

sisigaw pa lang sana si baekhyun pero natigilan siya nang may kumatok sa pinto ng kwarto. napatingin tuloy doon si baekhyun. paano kung si chanyeol to? anong gagawin ni baekhyun? sasabihin niya ba na naiinis siya? sasabihin niya ba lahat ng gusto niyang sabihin?

bumangon si baekhyun sa kama. may kumatok ulit.

“sino yan?” tawag ni baekhyun. kinakabahan siya ng sobra. kung si chanyeol to--

“si kyungsoo.” hindi si chanyeol. hindi alam ni baekhyun kung dapat ba siyang makaramdam ng disappointment o ng relief. tumayo siya at naglakad papunta sa may pintuan para pagbuksan ng pinto si kyungsoo.

“uy.. uh.. tapos ka na mag lunch?” tanong ni baekhyun. nakatayo si kyungsoo outside, nasa likod ang dalawang kamay. gumilid si baekhyun at pinapasok sa loob si kyungsoo. he closed the door naman once kyungsoo’s inside. “i’m sorry for leaving you… hindi lang talaga maganda ang pakiramdam ko.”

“don’t worry about it.” nag smile si kyungsoo bago ipinakita kay baekhyun yung tinatago niya sa likod niya kanina: dalawang bote ng beer. huh. “uh.. i brought this.. baka gusto mo?”

napangiti naman si baekhyun. kyungsoo’s really nice to him. mukha siyang masungit at maldito sa una pero he’s actually really kind and fun to be with. magiging close ba agad sila ni baekhyun kung hindi?

“thanks, soo.” sabi ni baekhyun bago kinuha yung isang bote. he sat on the floor at sumunod naman si kyungsoo. hindi alam ni baekhyun kung dapat ba siyang mag kwento kay kyungsoo pero kasi… gusto niya ng makakausap right now. about what’s happening. about his feelings. wala kasi si thirdy. and jongdae’s not around din. the two are probably busy and ayaw naman ni baekhyun na manggulo. “can i make kwento?"

"oo naman!" mabilis na sagot ni kyungsoo. "you don't have to ask.. i'm willing to listen."

"just making sure na okay talaga.." sagot naman ni baekhyun bago nag smile ng kaunti. he took a sip of beer from his bottle. thank you, kyungsoo. baekhyun really needs this.

"go on na. makikinig lang ako dito." sabi naman ni kyungsoo.

sobrang tahimik after that. hindi naman agad nagsalita si baekhyun kasi he's still trying to figure out how and where to start. kyungsoo stayed quiet din kasi hindi naman niya minamadali si baekhyun. he can tell him whenever he's ready.

baekhyun's taking too long and sakto naman ang pag vibrate ng phone ni kyungsoo na nasa bulsa ng khaki shorts niya. kinuha niya ang phone and checked the message. it's from sehun. he's asking kung nasaan siya at kung anong nangyari kay baekhyun.

**kyungsoo:** here sa room ni baekhyun. usap kami

**sehun:** ok kuya basti wants to go there pero i'll pigil

hindi na nagreply si kyungsoo. tinagi niya na ulit ang phone niya and waited na lang for baekhyun to start his kwento.

almost 5 minutes later, tsaka lang ulit nagsalita si baekhyun.

"kyungsoo? have you ever… liked someone… nang sobra sobra. pero paulit ulit mong tinatanggi sa sarili mo kasi… pakiramdam mo, kahit ientertain mo yung feelings mo wala namang patutunguhan?"

nagkatinginan si kyungsoon at baekhyun. mata sa mata. naluluha na agad si baek and kyungsoo wanted to speak pero alam niya na mas okay kung hahayaan niya munang magsalita si baekhyun ngayon.

pero ang sagot niya sa tanong ni baekhyun ay  **_oo._ ** naranasan niya na. ganito yung naiisip niya noon, nung marealize niya na may nararamdmaan din pala siya para kay sehun. pero malabo kasi.

“kasi.. baka hindi ka naman gusto. o kung gusto ka man, baka hindi rin mag work out.. baka masaktan ka lang ulit. baka lokohin at gaguhin ka lang ulit.” pagpapatuloy ni baekhyun. ramdam ni kyungsoo yung bigat ng bawat salitang binibitawan ng kaibigan. “yung kahit.. alam mo naman na hindi siya ganung klase ng tao, hindi mo pa rin maiwasan isipin na.. baka kaya niya ring gawin sayo lahat ng bagay na kinatatakutan mo.”

baekhyun’s probably talking about an ex boyfriend, kyungsoo thought. and he’s right about that. nalulungkot si kyungsoo for baekhyun. they’ve only known each other for like.. a day? pero kita niya naman kung gaano kabait at ka genuine na tao itong si baekhyun. and he doesn’t deserve to be treated like shit. ramdam ni kyungsoo yung takot ni baekhyun na magmahal ulit. ramdam niya rin na sobra sobrang nahihirapan na si baekhyun na pigilin ang sarili at ang nararamdaman niya.

“i’ve never told anyone pero…  _ i like chanyeol. _ ”

hindi na nagulat si kyungsoo. baekhyun’s really bad when it comes to pretending. halatang-halata sa bawat galaw niya how much he likes chanyeol. if you look closely, you’ll see kung paano tignan ni baekhyun si chanyeol. iba rin ang ngiti niya when it comes to him. hindi mahirap na mafigure out na baekhyun likes him. and the same goes for chanyeol. halatang-halata agad ni kyungsoo na gusto niya si baekhyun.

siguro, yung dalawa na lang talaga ang hindi nakakarealize na gusto nila ang isa’t isa. masyado silang busy mag worry sa kung anong pwedeng mangyari, madalas ay hindi na napapansin kung paano kumilos ang isa tuwing andyan ang isa.

nakayuko si baekhyun ngayon, nakatingin lang sa bote ng beer na hawak niya. pinakawalan na niya ang sikreto. kahit papano, gumaan ng kaunti ang pakiramdam niya.

“before all of these.. chanyeol and i were friends.. with benefits. we wanted to be just friends pero we both have needs na kailangang masastify so yun. eventually, we stopped kasi.. nagsimula na akong ma confuse. basti.. started to care for me in a different way. hindi ko alam kung aware ba siya don or not, pero bigla kasing nag-iba. he became extra caring, madalas na rin siyang magbiro about us becoming a real couple, and ayun.. bigla na lang akong naconfuse. natakot. kasi dun na nagsimula yung feelings ko. eh alam ko naman na walang pag-asa eh. basti doesn’t like me that way..”

napabuntong hininga na lang si kyungsoo.  _ kung alam lang ni baekhyun. _

* * *

  
  


"cut!!"

chanyeol sebastian sighed. ramdam niya na kung anong paparating. nakita niyang tumayo si junmyeon para lumapit sa kaniya.

"chanyeol." seryosong sabi ni junmyeon once na magkalapit na sila. "mamaya mo na isipin kung ano man yang iniisip mo."

napayuko si chanyeol. ang hirap naman kasi na wag isipin si baekhyun. papalubog na ang araw, he's been texting him kanina pa pero wala. walang sagot. wala rin siya sa set. basti even had to ask hera kung nasaan si baekhyun. masama raw ang pakiramdam. pero bakit hindi niya sinasagot si chanyeol? at bakit hindi pa rin bumabalik si kyungsoo? sabi ni sehun kanina, kyungsoo's in baekhyun's room. hindi maiwasan ni basti na mag overthink.

"chanyeol, focus muna, okay? after the shoot, you can go to  _ him. _ " see, even si junmyeon, alam agad kung anong pinoproblema nitong si chanyeol. actually, silang dalawa nalang talaga itong clueless sa nararamdaman ng isa't isa.

tumango si basti at tinapik naman siya ni junmyeon sa balikat bago bumalik sa upuan niya. balik na ulit sila sa pagshushoot, at kahit na bothered at nagaalala itong si chanyeol, wala naman siyang choice. mas mabuti pang ayusin niya na ngayon para mapuntahan niya na agad si baekhyun.

  
  


which didn't happen, syempre. all thanks to jinah im.

after the shoot at around 10 in the evening, alam na agad ni chanyeol kung saan siya dideretso. gusto niya nang makausap si baekhyun. hindi niya na kayang patagalin pa. hindi na siya natatakot sa magiging sagot ni baekhyun. wala na siyang pakealam kahit hindi siya gusto ni baekhyun. ang mahalaga for basti right now, masabi niya kung anong nararamdaman niya kasi this is driving him crazy.

nagmamadaling umalis sa set si chanyeol para umakyat sa kwarto ni baekhyun. ang lakas lakas na naman ng tibok ng puso niya. ganito na ata talaga palagi when it comes to bab. and basti’s fine with it.

paakyat na siya nang makasalubong niya si kyungsoo na pababa galing sa third floor.

“chanyeol..” sabi ni kyungsoo. “pupuntahan mo ba si baekhyun?”

“o-oo sana.” sagot ni chanyeol. “is he okay?”

bumuntong hininga si kyungsoo at magsasalita na sana pero napatingin siya sa likod ni chanyeol. paakyat si jinah. tumingin ulit si kyungsoo kay chanyeol before niya tinapik ang balikat nito.

“please don’t do anything na makakasakit kay baekhyun, okay? magpapahinga na ako.” sabi ni kyungsoo kay chanyeol, giving him a small smile, bago tumalikod para pumunta sa room nila.

hindi naman gagawa si chanyeol ng kahit na ano na makakasakit kay baekhyun. yun nga ang pinakaayaw ni basti eh. ang makita si bab na malungkot at nasasaktan. at mas lalong ayaw niya na siya ang maging dahilan ng mga yon. so right now, he’s going to see him and tell him everything—

“chanyeol, hey.” napalingon si chanyeol at nakita niya si jinah sa likod niya, nakangiti. “i saw you umakyat so sumunod ako. nakalimutan mo na ba? sabi ko kanina, usap tayo eh.”

chanyeol can’t do this right now. may mas importante siya na kailangang gawin and.. this ain’t it.

“jinah, uh.. well.. pwede bang bukas na lang tayo mag usap? kasi kailangan kong puntahan si ba—”

“seb, i want you back.”

natigilan si chanyeol sa narinig. tama ba yung pagkakarinig niya? mahal pa rin siya ni.. jinah?

parang bumalik lahat kay chanyeol. lahat ng memories nilang dalawa, yung physical pain na naramdaman niya sa puso niya dahil sa sobrang pagmamahal kay jinah, at lahat ng sakit na naramdaman niya after she told him na ayaw na niya.

bumalik lahat kay chanyeol.

naalala niya yung mga panahon na sobrang wasak siya at sinisisi ang sarili. yung mga panahon na handa siyang igive up ang lahat para lang balikan siya ni jinah. yung mga panahon na gustong-gusto niya nang sumuko. chanyeol loved jinah so much. siya na yung gustong makasama ni chanyeol habang buhay eh. pero wala… umayaw si jinah. umayaw siya, at lahat ng sisi, ibinaling niya kay chanyeol.

and now, she wants him back?

hindi alam ni chanyeol kung anong dapat maramdaman. gusto niyang magalit pero.. hindi niya alam. sobrang naguguluhan na siya. bakit ba kailangan pang bumalik ni jinah kung kailan okay na ang lahat? natakot si chanyeol bigla. paano kung magulo ang lahat because of this? because of her?

“seb, please.. nagsisisi na ako sa mga nagawa ko noon. i was a bitch. narealize ko na yung mga mali ko. and narealize ko rin na i still love you. na hindi kita kayang mawala sakin. hindi ko kaya. so please, seb.. please give me a chance?”

naiiyak na si jinah ngayon at ramdam ni chanyeol ang pagsakit ng puso niya. ayaw niyang nakakakita ng tao na umiiyak because of him.

“jinah..” chanyeol took a step forward para mas makalapit kay jinah. mahirap man, kailangan ‘tong gawin ni chanyeol. alam niya sa sarili niya kung ano ang gusto niya—kung  _ sino  _ ang gusto niya. dahan-dahang inangat ni chanyeol ang kamay para hawakan si jinah sa balikat. “i already lik—”

hindi na na naituloy ni chanyeol ang sasabihin. jinah pulled him close and pressed her lips unto his, her hand on his nape. nanlaki ang mga mata ni chanyeol.  _ fuck.  _ this isn’t right. pero parang nag lag ata ang utak ni chanyeol kasi hindi siya makagalaw. parang hindi maprocess ng utak niya na nangyayari ang lahat ng ito, and to be very honest, hindi siya natutuwa. hindi niya ito gusto.

nagulat naman si chanyeol nang may narinig siyang bumagsak sa may hagdanan paakyat ng third floor. napalingon si chanyeol and fuck.  _ fuck, fuck, fuck. putangina.  _ si… baekhyun. naitulak ni chanyeol si jinah, and he also took a step back kasi what the fuck? did baekhyun see them? did he see  _ that? _

“chanyeol, please just let me…” pero wala nang naririnig si chanyeol ngayon. he’s panicking right now kasi shit. baekhyun probably saw them. and… chanyeol needs to explain. ngayon na.

“chanyeol, wait—”

“jinah, stop this. ayoko na. matagal na tayong tapos. i… can’t be with you anymore, and i don’t want to so please just let me go.” sabi ni chanyeol bago niya inalis ang pagkakakapit ni jinah sa braso niya.

pumunta na si basti sa may hagdanan at bago siya dumeretso paakyat, kinuha niya muna yung nahulog kanina. it’s baekhyun’s phone. nagmamadali si chanyeol pa akyat. hind niya na alam kung anong gagawin. hindi niya na rin alam kung anong mangyayari. natatakot siya. sobrang natatakot siya.

tumakbo si chanyeol papunta sa tapat ng kwarto ni baekhyun at lakas loob na kumatok. his hands are really shaky right now, ngayon niya lang napansin.

“bab.. bab, it’s me.” sabi ni chanyeol from outside the door. “bab, please. i need to talk to you. please open the door.”

wala. walang sagot. chanyeol knocked again. “baekhyun.. sige na, please? magusap tayo?”

wala pa ring sagot. hindi na alam ni basti kung anong gagawin. is baekhyun mad? why is he mad? because jinah kissed him? does that mean na may gusto rin si baekhyun sa kaniya? is he jealous? mababaliw na si basti at kailangan niya ng sagot sa mga tanong niya.

ilang beses na siyang kumatok pero hindi pa rin siya pinagbubuksan ni baekhyun ng pinto. huminga nang malalim si chanyeol bago isinandal ang ulo niya sa pinto. “bab.. please..”

  
  


on the other hand, grabe ang iyak ni baekhyun sa loob ng kwarto.

hindi kasi mapakali si baekhyun kanina when kyungsoo left. hindi siya makahinga. gusto niya sanang magpahangin sa labas. so baekhyun decided to go out pero.. sana hindi na lang siya umalis sa kwarto niya.

pababa siya nang marinig na may naguusap sa second floor. hindi naman pinansin ni baekhyun kasi it could be anyone pero.. hindi naman ineexpect ni baekhyun na si jinah at si chanyeol yun.

tangina.

kitang-kita ng mga mata niya kung paanno ipinatong ni chanyeol ang kamay niya sa balikat ni jinah. at kitang-kita rin ng dalawang mga mata ni baekhyun kung paano hinalikan ni jinah si chanyeol.

at ang sakit. ang sakit sakit. sobrang sakit pala.

hindi naman dapat siya nagrereact ng ganito kasi hindi naman niya boyfriend si chanyeol eh. wala naman silang relasyon. hindi na rin sila friends with benefits. friendship. yun lang ang meron between them. at walang karapatan si baekhyun na masaktan ng ganito.

pigil na pigil si baekhyun sa paghagulgol. chanyeol’s outside his door. kanina pa ito kumakatok, nagmamakaawa na pagbuksan siya ng pinto, pero baekhyun couldn’t bring himself to move.

sobrang sakit ng puso niya, at sobrang sakit na rin ng lahat ng parte ng katawan niya. isa pa, hindi niya alam kung kaya niyang harapin si chanyeol ngayon. anong sasabihin niya kung magtanong si chanyeol kung bakit siya umiiyak? makakayanan niya na bang sabihin sa kaibigan niya na may feelings siya for him? handa na ba siyang sumugal? handa na ba siyang marinig na hindi siya gusto ni chanyeol? na si jinah pa rin?

“bab.. please..” napatingin si baekhyun sa pintuan. mahina na ang boses ni chanyeol. he’s been out there for like.. almost ten minutes already. hindi pa rin siya umaalis. ano bang kailangan niya? ano bang gusto niyang pagusapan?

“bab.. okay.. if you don’t wanna open the door, it’s okay. pero please, just.. hear me out.”

parang dinudurog ang puso ni baekhyun sa mga salitang binibitiwan ni chanyeol. hindi niya na namalayan na napatayo na pala siya mula sa pagkakaupo sa kama. hindi niya na rin namalayan na naglalakad na siya palapit sa pintuan.

_ bubuksan niya na ang pinto. handa na siyang papasukin si basti. _

“baekhyun, i..” napaaatras naman si chanyeol nang bumukas ang pinto. nagulat siya kasi hindi niya naman inaasahan na pagbubuksan siya ni baekhyun. at si baekhyun.. ngayon.. umiiyak. “bab..”

tuluyan nang binuksan ni baekhyun ang pintuan and he moved sa gilid para makapasok si chanyeol. he was hesitating pa nung una, pero pumasok din siya sa loob. sinarado niya ang pintuan, pero pag tingin niya kay baekhyun ay naglalakad na ito palayo sa kaniya.

hindi kaya ni basti. ayaw niyang makita na nagkakaganito si bab. parang winawasak ang puso niya. ayaw niya ng ganitong pakiramdam.

mabilis na lumapit si basti kay bab, and he hugged him from behind. napahinto si baekhyun sa paglalakad. nag bend down ng kaunti si chanyeol so he could rest his head on baekhyun’s shoulder habang yakap niya pa rin ito.

hindi na alam ni basti kung ano ang dapat niyang unahin, pero alam niya na kailangan niya nang sabihin lahat lahat. lahat nang nararamdaman niya. lahat ng mga bagay na gabi gabi niyang iniisip.  _ ito. yung totoo. _

“bab, i don’t know where to start… but please.. hear me out. okay?” mahinang sabi ni chanyeol.

hindi na naman mapigilan ni baekhyun ang pag agos ng luha niya. he slowly nodded before answering basti. “okay..”

ramdam niya ang malalim na paghinga ni basti sa may balikat niya. ramdam niya rin ang panginginig ng mga kamay nito. hindi na napigilan ni baekhyun. he reached for basti’s hand na nakapatong sa may dibdib niya. basti’s hands are usually warm, ngayon sobrang lamig.

“bab.. i.. i like you.”

parang may bumara sa lalamunan ni baekhyun when he heard those words. ang hina nang pagkakasabi ni chanyeol pero alam ni baekhyun na tama ang pagkakarinig niya.

“w..what?”

“i like you. i like you a lot, baekhyun.” sagot ni chanyeol. naramdaman ni baekhyun na medyo nababasa na ang tela ng suot niyang shirt. ramdam niya rin na medyo nagshshake si chanyeol sa likuran niya. naninikip na ang dibdib ni baekhyun. hindi niya alam. para siyang nananaginip.

dahan-dahan siyang umalis sa pagkakayakap ni chanyeol sa kaniya so he could face him. and he was right. chanyeol’s crying. ayaw ni baekhyun ng ganito. ayaw niyang makitang umiiyak si chanyeol.

“why are you crying?” malumanay na tanong ni baekhyun before he reached for basti’s face. basti leaned onto his touch, enjoying his warmth. hindi niya matignan si baekhyun sa mata, though. natatakot pa rin siya. “basti.. hey.. look at me. please?”

and there. basti finally looked up and met bab’s eyes. pareho silang umiiyak ngayon, pero for the first time, nakita nilang dalawa kung paano kumikinang ang mga mata nila sa tuwing nakatingin sila sa isa’t isa.

“okay lang lang kahit hindi mo ako gusto—”

“shut up, chanyeol..” napayuko si baekhyun. ha. tangina. parang gusto nang kumawala ng puso niya at tumalon na lang papunta kay chanyeol. “g-gusto rin kita.”

nag angat uli ng tingin si baekhyun at nagkatinginan na naman silang dalawa. kitang kita sa mukha ni chanyeol ang pagkagulat. baekhyun gave him a small smile before he stepped forward so he could wrap his arms around basti and rest his head on basti’s chest.

tangina. parang mababaliw na si basti. hindi siya makapaniwala na totoo ang lahat ng ito. hindi kaya jinojoke time lang siya? baka prank ang lahat? baka panaginip lang? kung oo, ayaw na ni chanyeol magising. dito na lang siya. dito lang siya kay baekhyun.

“i’m sorry..” sabi ni chanyeol bago hinalikan sa buhok si baekhyun. “yung kanina.. you probably saw..”

sumakit na naman ang puso ni baekhyun. tangina. si jinah. nakalimutan niya na si jinah.

bumitaw siya sa pagkakayakap and took a step back, to chanyeol’s dismay. naupo si baekhyun sa kama. nakayuko lang at nakatingin sa mga kamay na ngayon ay nilalaro niya. gustong gustong hawakan ni basti ang mga kamay niya. pero for now, kailangan muna nilang pagusapan to.

“how about jinah..?” so baekhyun knows her.

“siya ba ang dahilan kung bakit.. upset ka? kanina?” tanong ni basti. lumapit siya sa may kama and he crouched down in front of baekhyun para makita niya ang mukha nito. “is it because of jinah?”

gusto ni bab si basti. so… is he… jealous?

“baekhyun, nagseselos ka ba?”

sinamaan ni baekhyun ng tingin si chanyeol. “dikit siya ng dikit sayo. first love mo yun. and i saw you two kissing..”

nagulat naman si basti kasi alam ni bab na jinah’s his ex and first love. baka nabanggit ni sehun kanina. hay. ayaw ni chanyeol na ganito ang nararamdaman ni baekhyun.

chanyeol reached for baekhyun’s hand. kumabog ang dibdib ni baekhyun. ganun din ang kay chanyeol. he intertwined their fingers, at sobrang sarap sa pakiramdam na ganito.

“bab.. jinah and i are over.” sabi ni chanyeol kay baekhyun with a small smile. he caressed bab’s cheek with his free hand. para na naman kasi itong maiiyak. “she wants to get back together with me.. pero ayaw ko. ikaw ang gusto ko. ikaw lang.”

parang paulit ulit na tinutusok ng karayom ang puso ni baekhyun. bawat salitang binibitawan ni chanyeol, grabe ang epekto sa kaniya. gustong-gusto niya si chanyeol. sobra sobra sobra.

“she kissed me kanina, pero hindi ko naman yun ginusto. i could have prevented that, though, kung nasabi ko lang sa kaniya nang mas maaga na.. wala nang second chance for us dahil may gusto na akong iba. i’m really sorry, bab. pero please believe me when i say na you’re the only one that i want. ikaw lang.”

basti brought baekhyun’s hand to his lips and kissed it gently. gagawin niya ang lahat para kay baekhyun. ibibigay niya ang lahat.

“basti..” huminga nang malalim si baekhyun bago tinignan si chanyeol sa mata. “kiss me.”

and so, he leaned forward and yumuko si baekhyun onti so chanyeol could reach him. baekhyun cupped chanyeol’s cheek using his free hand, while chanyeol ruffled baekhyun’s hair naman.

they smiled as they slowly inched closer to each other, pressing their lips together.

  
  


_ nasabi na ni baekhyun ang nararamdaman niya for chanyeol at tuluyan niya na ring giniba ang pader na matagal niyang itinayo para protektahan ang puso niya. pinapasok niya na si chanyeol. handa na siyang sumugal ulit, magsimula ulit. _

_ hindi pa rin nawawala ang takot, though. andun pa rin. pero bahala na. this time, pagbibigyan ni baekhyun ang sarili niya. hindi naman magkapareho si chanyeol at si kevin. hindi naman siguro siya sasaktan ni chanyeol, diba? _

  
  


_ pero hindi lang si baekhyun ang sumugal dito. chanyeol sebastian did too. like baekhyun, he also have his fears. natatakot din siya. natatakot siya na baka maulit na naman yung dati, baka makasakit siya ulit, baka ayawan din siya ni baekhyun pag dating ng panahon. _

_ pero wala nang pakealam si basti. masaktan na kung masaktan. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sana masaya na kau forever no to epal 2020


	9. dahan-dahan, unti-unti

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mas gusto ni bab at ni basti pag dahan-dahan. unti-unti. chz.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry ang tagal tagal ng update pero yes! hello! eto na ang bab and basti chapter nine! sa wakas natapos ko rin siya. hehehehe. sana maenjoy niyo. lablab <3

_ ang tagal tagal nang hinihiling ni baekhyun na makatulog nang maayos. noong after graduation pa ata ang huling beses na nakatulog siya nang mahimbing. yung totoong mahimbing. yung walang iniisip. walang gumugulo sa isip. ngayon, finally, after a looooong while, nakatulog na rin si baekhyun nang mahimbing. _

_ sobrang himbing at ayaw niya na ngang bumangon. _

  
  


“bab, wake up na po.” malambing na sabi ni basti na nakayakap pa rin kay baekhyun. the latter just groaned lightly, antok pa rin, bago sumiksik lalo sa may dibdib ni basti. it feels so warm in basti’s arms, it feels so safe, sobrang comfortable. ayaw nang umalis ni baekhyun, sa totoo lang.

“bab..”

“five minutes, basti.” mahinang sagot ni baekhyun bago hinigpitan ang pagkakayakap kay basti. wala na tuloy siyang nagawa kundi pagbigyan si baekhyun. wala eh. kahinaan niya yung ganito.

it’s been five days since that night na nagkaaminan sila. syempre, the two talked a bit more pa about what they are after the kiss, pero nothing else happened. ayaw naman ni chanyeol sa biglain si baekhyun, and to be honest, the latter’s really thankful.

ayaw niya kasing magpadalos-dalos sa paggawa ng desisyon. for now, enough na siguro yung alam nila ang nararamdaman ng isa’t isa. they still have plenty of time naman (ata) to figure things out, so yes. they both agreed na hindi sila magmamadali. hindi naman nila kailangang mag commit agad, right? they still have a lot of things to learn about each other, and for now, yun na muna siguro ang pagtutuunan nila ng pansin. kikilalanin muna nang mabuti ang isa’t isa, tapos, yun. kapag okay na ang lahat, baka pwede nang sumugal nang tuluyan.

“but we have to get up na. aayos pa tayo ng gamit. and we have to prepare for lunch.” sabi naman ni basti. he leaned forward to press a soft kiss on bab’s forehead. ang sarap sa pakiramdam ng ganito.

“okay..” baekhyun replied sleepily. dahan dahan niyang iminulat ang mga mata before lifting his head up a little para tignan si basti. nakatingin ito sa kaniya with a smile.

para na namang sasabog ang puso ni baekhyun. ilang gabi na silang natutulog nang magkatabi, and they’ve slept beside each other plenty of times na rin before, pero grabe pa rin yung pagwawala ng puso ni baekhyun tuwing nagigising siya at si chanyeol agad ang nakikita niya. ang sarap sa pakiramdam, pero natatakot pa rin si baekhyun. ayaw niya munang masanay nang ganito.. pero kasi..

“anong iniisip mo?” tanong ni basti bago hinawi ang buhok ni baekhyun na nakatakip sa noo niya. ramdam ni baekhyun ang pag lundag ng puso niya. eto na naman po si chanyeol.

“nothing, basti..” nag smile si bab bago umusog ng onti so he could kiss chanyeol’s cheek. pero dahil medyo mababa siya, he could only reach for his jaw. wala namang reklamo si chanyeol. sa totoo lang, kinikilig talaga siya. “i’m going to shower na. you should head back sa kwarto niyo.”

nag nod si basti before kissing baekhyun’s forehead ulit. and ayun, tinanggal na nila ang pagkakayakap sa isa’t isa. bumangon na si baekhyun kahit antok pa siya. nag stretch ng kaunti and basti watched him with a smile on his face. ang sarap gumising araw araw kung si baekhyun agad ang makikita niya. ramdam na agad ni basti na this day is going to be a good one.

they finished filming the final scene na kahapon, and it was really great. everyone did a great job, and chanyeol’s really happy kasi mukhang nag eenjoy si baekhyun sa ginawa niya. as far as he knows, ito ang unang seryosong project ni baekhyun. and it’s a success. for sure, magsusunod sunod na rin ang pagdating ng opportunities kay baekhyun. hopefully, soon, makagawa rin si baekhyun ng sarili niyang pelikula. chanyeol’s ready to give his full support. kahit ano naman sigurong gawin ni baekhyun, maliit man o malaki ang achievements niya, chanyeol will always be proud of him.

“maliligo na ako. magkita na lang tayo sa baba mamaya.” sabi ni baekhyun before he finally got out of bed. kinuha niya yung towel na nakasampay sa may upuan at dumeretso na sa banyo.

bumangon na rin si chanyeol at kinuha ang phone niya mula sa table. “i’ll see you later, bab.”

  
  


“mukhang masarap ang tulog natin ngayon ah.” bungad ni sehun kay chanyeol pagkarating palang nito sa kwarto nila. nakaayos na si sehun, nakasuot ng polo na bukas ang dalawang butones sa taas, at nakashorts. kaya hindi na rin nagtataka si chanyeol kung bakit ang dami daming nahuhulog at naghahabol dito sa best friend niya. sobrang effortless, eh. kahit ano atang isuot neto, gwapo pa rin.

“naman.” sagot ni chanyeol bago naglakad papunta sa cabinet para kunin ang natitira niyang mga gamit at damit. “si kyungsoo? nakaalis na?”

“yup.” sagot naman ni sehun bago naupo sa kama. umuwi na si kyungsoo kaninang madaling araw dahil may pasok na ito sa work bukas. nakapag inuman pa naman sila last night and he was able to say goodbye to baekhyun, ang kanyang new found friend. the two even exchanged numbers (since walang facebook si kyungsoo) to keep in touch.

“ah..” sabi ni chanyeol habang nag aayos ng mga gamit niya. sehun’s things are ready na so, chichikahin niya nalang itong best friend niya. yun nga lang, siya ang unang na hot seat. “so.. ano na kayo ni kyungsoo?”

naparoll eyes naman itong si sehun. hanggang ngayon pala ay iniisip pa rin ni chanyeol na gusto pa rin ni sehun si kyungsoo.

“wala. we’re friends.”

“talaga? hindi mo na siya gusto?”

“duh, matagal na? i mean.. matagal bago ako naka move on sa kaniya pero right now, okay na ako. wala na akong romantic feelings for him.” sagot naman ni sehun. “basta.. we’re okay.”

“oh.. akala ko..”

“akala mo lang.” sabi ni sehun bago kinuha ang phone niya. he opened his telegram app at pumunta sa thread ng conversation nila ni jongin. he’s been messaging thirdy simula pa nung byahe nila papunta dito. he was replying pa that time pero, second day ata nila sa elyu, hindi na sumagot itong si thirdy. until now, wala pa ring reply.

bumuntong hininga na lang si sehun bago nahiga ulit sa kama. he’s going to nap na muna habang nagaayos pa si chanyeol. hindi niya gusto ang nararamdaman niya ngayon. itutulog niya na lang muna.

* * *

nasa hall na sila for lunch. buffet, so nakapila na yung iba to get their food at yung iba naman ay nakakuha na. nakapila na si baekhyun with his plate. nauna na siya kasi nasa restroom pa si basti. baekhyun’s starving na rin since hindi siya nag breakfast so ayun, nauna na siya kumuha.

“huy.” nagulat naman si baekhyun when someone poked his waist. napatingin tuloy siya sa likod and that’s when he saw hera.

baekhyun smiled at her. “uy, hera.”

the queue started moving na so nakakuha na ng rice si baekhyun at hera.

“hinahanap kita kagabi.” sabi ni hera. “after pack up. nawala ka nalang bigla.”

baekhyun awkwardly smiled habang kumukuha na ng onting serving nung kasunod na dish. “ah.. we went out eh. kasi nauna na umuwi yung friend ni sehun, si kyungsoo. so we went out last night to drink.”

“ah.. you were with.. chanyeol?” huh? hindi alam ni baekhyun kung saan papunta ang usapan na ‘to pero hindi maganda ang pakiramdam niya about this. napapansin ba ni hera? is she observing him? silang dalawa ni chanyeol?

“uh, yeah..?”

“oh..” gustong sabihin ni hera na nakita niya si chanyeol na lumabas from baekhyun’s room kaning umaga pero hindi niya na rin nasabi kasi dumating ang pinaguusapan..

“hello.” bati ni chanyeol na ngayon ay nakapila na sa likod ni hera. napalingon si hera sa likod bago nag smile kay chanyeol. tinignan lang siya nito saglit, nakangiti syempre, bago tumingin kay baekhyun.

baekhyun looked away at kumuha na lang ng pagkain. si hera din, ganoon na lang ang ginawa kahit sobrang na aaawkward siya ngayon. hindi naman niya sana gustong makealam sa buhay ni baekhyun. sobrang curious lang talaga kasi siya. iba kasi yung closeness nung dalawa. gusto niya lang naman masiguro na.. baekhyun’s not interested in guys. baka sakaling may chance si hera. mamaya, before they leave, hera’s going to tell baekhyun how she feels.

  
  


nakabalik na sila sa table. naunang umupo si chanyeol, and then si hera sa tabi ni lucas. meron pang apat na vacant seats pero ang pinakamalapit kay baekhyun at yung inupuan ni chanyeol at yung bakantang upuan sa tabi ni lucas. basti looked up at him kasi hindi pa rin siya umuupo.

“upo na.” sabi ni chanyeol before he gestured to the vacant seat beside him. gusto ni baekhyun na tumabi kay basti, syempre, pero ngayon kasi.. ramdam niya ang mga mata ni hera sa kanya. pinapanood siya. sila. hindi kumportable si baekhyun.

nag smile na lang siya kay chanyeol bago siya naglakad papunta sa vacant seat sa tabi ni lucas. agad naman siya nitong binati. nag iwas naman ng tingin si hera. syempre, si chanyeol, ayun. disappointed dahil hindi siya tinabihan ni baekhyun. iniiwasan na naman ba siya?

just a minute before sila makumpleto sa table, nag vibrate ang phone ni basti so he checked it sa ilalim ng table. a text from bab.

**bab:** sorry. i wanna tabi pero not rlly comfortable. kwento ko later

napatingin tuloy si chanyeol kay baekhyun. nakikipagkwentuhan ito kay lucas. ibinalik niya ang tingin sa phone bago nagreply.

**basti:** it’s ok. there’s nothing to be sorry about. :)

chanyeol kept his phone na, and nagdatingan na rin yung iba nilang kasama. si junmyeon ang nagdasal, at sobrang nagiguilty naman si chanyeol kasi habang nakapikit ang lahat at taimtin na nananalangin, nakatingin siya kay baekhyun. sorry, lord. sobrang distracting eh.

so ayun, they started eating na tapos mag pa speech naman itong si junmyeon, thanking everyone for their hard work. umorder din ng buckets of beer para icelebrate na rin yung success ng filming. after lunch, nag group picture sila sa hall. at syempre, itong si sebastian park, kay baekhyun tumabi.

he reached for baekhyun’s hand and intertwined their fingers pa. lakas loob niya, eh. syempre natatakpan silang dalawa. walang makakita. kaya ayun, parehong malaki ang ngiti nung dalawa sa lahat ng pictures.

humiwalay naman sila agad sa isa’t isa after picture picture, and ayun as expected, nakita ni baekhyun si hera na nanonood sa kanila pero when she realized na baekhyun’s looking, nag iwas na agad siya ng tingin.

  
  


mamayang 6pm pa ang alis nila kaya ayun, yung iba, humirit pa ng swimming. the others chose to sleep na lang sa mga rooms nila, and yung iba, naglilibot and kumukuha ng mga pictures, and the others, ayun nasa inuman.

nag check out na si baekhyun para di na hassle mamaya. yung mga gamit niya, andun sa kwarto nila sehun. tulog si chanyeol at bored si baekhyun so he decided to just roam around the beachfront para mag take ng pictures. three pm pa lang. tatlong oras pa ang hihintayin.

so ayun, naglakad lakad si baekhyun. nag muni-muni. pinanood ang mga taong masayang nagkkwentuhan, lumalangoy, nanonood sa iba kagaya niya. hindi maipaliwanag ni baekhyun yung nararamdaman niya ngayon. basta… sobrang gaan? sobrang iba. nakakapanibago. nakakatakot maging masaya pero naisip ni baekhyun, deserve niya naman siguro to, diba? masyadong masakit yung nangyari sa kaniya last time.. baka this time, pwede nang maging masaya talaga?

“baekhyun.”

hindi niya napansin na natigil na rin pala siya sa paglalakad. napalingon si baekhyun nang may tumawag sa pangalan niya. si hera. na naman.

“uy, hera.” nag smile si baekhyun. napatingin siya sa hawak ng katrabaho niya. dalawang bote ng beer. inabot sa kaniya ni hera yung isa.

“uhm.. here.”

“thank you.” tinanggap naman ni baekhyun yung alak kasi, why not? nag smile sa kanya si hera bago nag iwas ng tingin.

“so uh.. bakit mag isa ka dito?” tanong ni hera bago uminom. uminom din si baekhyun habang malamig pa yung beer.

“nag check out na kasi ako, eh. walang matambayan so..” sagot naman ni baekhyun.

“ah..”  _ kaya siguro pumunta si baekhyun kanina sa room nila chanyeol. iniwan niya siguro yung gamit niya doon. _ isip isip ni hera. “so.. mamaya.. sa inyo pa rin ata kami sasabay.”

“oo, nabanggit nga ni chanyeol kanina pag punta ko sa kwarto nila.”

hindi na alam ni hera kung anong sasabihin. napainom na naman siya. wala pa silang sampung minuto rito, pero nangangalahati na siya. sabagay. kailangan niya rin to. hindi niya ata kakayaning sabihin kay baekhyun ang nararamdaman niya kung walang alak.

tahimik lang din si baekhyun na nakatingin sa mga taong nageenjoy maligo sa dagat. awkward ang atmosphere. aalis na lang siguro si baekhyun. ayaw naman niya sanang maging rude pero kasi.. suffocating yung ganito.

“hera, punta mu—”

hindi natuloy ni baekhyun ang sasabihin. nanlaki ang mga mata niya at halos mabitawan niya ang boteng hawak niya. hera pulled him close at hinalikan si baekhyun. doon mismo kung saan sila nakatayo. napatingin yung mga tao, naghiyawan, at nakuha na rin ang atensyon ng mga kasamahan nila na nandun sa area.

“oh my god!”

“si hera at baekhyun yun diba?”

“sabi na eh. may something yang dalawang yan.”

“bagay sila.”

“picturan niyo, dali.”

parang nablanko ang utak ni baekhyun pero the moment na nakarecover siya, he took a step back agad. hera’s looking at him. parang anytime, iiyak siya. hindi na alam ni baekhyun kung anong gagawin. what the actual fuck just happened?

“baekhyun, gusto kita..” mahinang sabi ni hera. “gusto kita.”

hindi alam ni baekhyun kung anong sasabihin. wala.. wala siyang nararamdaman para kay hera. he only sees her as a friend. at isa pa, si basti lang ang gusto niya.

“hera..”

‘i’m sorry baekhyun.. hindi ko na kasi kayang itago.” sabi ni hera. may luha na sa mga mata niya na agad naman niyang pinunasan. nagtataka na yung mga tao sa paligid nila. naririnig din nila pareho ang mga reaksyon.

bumuntong hininga si baekhyun. hindi niya pwedeng iwanan si hera dito. magmumukhang tanga ang kaibigan niya. at ayaw naman ni baekhyun ng ganon. hindi naman siya ganun ka heartless para gawin yun kay hera. kailangan nilang pagusapan, pero hindi doon. hindi rin alam ni baekhyun kung anong naisip nitong si hera at talagang sa public pa talaga siya umamin.

baekhyun reached for hera’s wrist at hinila siya palayo. they have to talk somewhere private. ayaw niya na sila ang center of attraction. nakakahiya sa mga tao lalo na sa mga kasamahan nila.. lalo pa’t irereject ni baekhyun si hera. buti na lang at wala doon si chanyeol. dagdag gulo pa if he was there.

and he was there. chanyeol was there. nakita niya ang lahat.

  
  


nasa likod silang dalawa ngayon ng isang maliit na bar. walang mga tao dito kaya makakapagusap sila nang maayos. iyak na ng iyak si hera. ramdam niya na rin siguro kung anong paparating.

“hera..”

“baekhyun, i’m sorry.”

“hindi mo kailangang mag sorry. kung merong kailangang mag apologize dito, ako yun.” napayuko si baekhyun. bumitaw na siya sa pagkakahawak kay hera. magkaharap sila ngayon pero pareho silang nakayuko. “hera.. i’m sorry. pero.. i don’t feel the same way.”

lalong napalakas ang paghikbi ni hera. walang magawa si baekhyun. hindi niya naman kasalanan kung hindi niya gusto si hera pero he still feels like shit. hera and him are friends. kaya syempre, masakit for him na makita siyang ganito.

“wala ba.. wala ba talagang pagasa, baek?”

“i’m really sorry..” bumuntong hininga si baekhyun. “wala. i only see you as a friend, hera.”

“baekhyun.. please..”

ganon ba kalalim ang nararamdaman ni hera for baekhyun para magmakaawa siya ng ganito? hindi alam ni baekhyun. hindi niya na rin alam kung ano pang dapat niyang gawin o dapat niyang sabihin. pero iisa lang ang sagot niya at hindi na yun magbabago. hindi niya gusto si hera. yun na yun.

“hera.. i’m gay.” mahinang sabi ni baekhyun.

hindi naman isinisikreto ni baekhyun sa buong mundo kung ano siya. pero hindi niya rin naman pinagsisigawan. labas naman na ang ibang tao dun, diba? pero ngayon, mukhang kailangang talagang sabihin niya ng deretso. kasi kung hindi, baka lalo lang umasa si hera. baka lalo niya lang isipin na may chance.

napaangat ng tingin si hera kay baekhyun. hindi niya mabasa ang ekspresyon ng kaibigan. tahimik. sobrang tahimik at nakakabingi na.

“hera, i’m sorry..”

pero hindi na yun narinig ni hera because she already left before baekhyun could even finish his sentence. baekhyun sighed bago sumandal sa pader. ang dami dami na namang nangyayari. hindi niya na alam kung pinaglalaruan ba siya ng universe o ano eh.

baekhyun stayed there for a couple of minutes pa before he decided to just go sa room nila sehun. nagulat naman siya pag labas niya kasi he wasn’t expecting to see chanyeol there.

“basti..”

chanyeol just gave him a small bago lumapit sa kanya. the taller male wrapped him in his arms, at hindi na nagreklamo si baekhyun. parang.. sobrang kailangan niya ng yakap ngayon. hinayaan niyang yakapin siya ni chanyeol for a good minute pero humiwalay din siya. kahit hindi sabihin ni basti, bab knows na narinig niya yung usapan nilang dalawa ni hera.

“balik na muna tayo sa hotel? dalawang oras pa before we go.” sabi ni basti, malambing ang boses. bab nodded at sabay na silang lumabas at naglakad pabalik sa hotel room.

  
  


that afternoon, hindi sumabay si hera sa sasakyan ni chanyeol. malamang. hindi talaga siya sasabay. she just got rejected by the guy she likes. baka umiyak lang siya buong byahe. at isa pa… hindi niya kayang makita si chanyeol at baekhyun na magkasama.

when baekhyun told her na he’s gay, hindi alam ni baekhyun kung anong dapat maramdaman. may hunch na siya noon, pero hindi niya pinansin. baekhyun, or anyone else’s sexuality, doesn’t concern her. alam ni hera yun. pero hindi niya mapigilan ang sarili na mainis, manghinayang. so, if baekhyun’s gay.. then baka totoo rin yung iniisip ni hera na may something silang dalawa ni chanyeol. kapag naiisip ni hera, lalo siyang naiinis.

if baekhyun was straight, may chance kaya siya?

* * *

  
  


byahe na sila pabalik sa maynila.

hindi na sumabay sina irene sa sasakyan nila chanyeol since a friend picked them up sa la union. nagkasya na rin ang lahat sa van since may ilang nagpaiwan sa LU para magbakasyon for a day or two, kaya wala nang sumabay kena chanyeol.

tahimik na nagmamaneho si manong leo. si sehun, tulog sa likod. sa gitna naman, magkatabi si bab at si basti.

at dahil malandi sila, naghawak kamay yung dalawa at nakasandal naman si bab sa arm ni basti. hindi naman inaantok si baekhyun. gusto niya lang talagang sandalan si sebastian. parang may isang libong mga paruparo sa tyan ni baekhyun, nagwawala. hindi niya maiwasang mapangiti tuwing naaalala niyang pareho sila ng nararamdaman ni chanyeol. pakiramdam niya, high school siya ulit.

“so… hera likes you, huh?” hindi yun tanong kundi isang statement. “napapansin ko na before pero akala ko alam niya na.. you know.. you’re not interested.”

hindi inexpect ni baekhyun na ioopen up ni chanyeol ang topic na to, pero okay lang naman. gusto rin ni baekhyun nang mapagsasabihan. naloloka pa rin kasi talaga siya until now.

“talaga? napansin mo?” tanong ni bab.

“yup. she was very obvious kaya. lagi siyang nakadikit sayo sa set. lagi ka niya niyaya mag lunch. lagi ka rin niya tinatanong kung gusto mong sumabay pauwi. lagi kang may libreng milktea from her. sobrang halata, bab. manhid ka ata..” natatawang sabi ni basti. pinitik naman ni baekhyun ang kamay nung isa.

“manhid ka dyan..” nakangusong sabi ni baekhyun. “hindi naman.. ano lang.. ewan. i thought she was just being nice. we’re friends kasi diba? actually, aside from you and sehun, siya pinakaclose ko sa set. ayun.”

“nakita ko yung ginawa niya kanina.” sabi ni chanyeol, nakatingin lang sa may bintana. hawak niya pa rin ang kamay ni baekhyun, and he started tracing circles sa kamay nito with his thumb. lumundag na naman tuloy ang puso ng ating bida.

“ha?”

“simula nung paglapit niya sayo. pag abot niya ng beer. hanggang sa hinalikan ka niya.” sagot naman ni chanyeol. kakagising niya lang nun. bumaba siya para bumili ng makakain sana kasi he was hungry and sehun was starving pero tamad bumama. tapos ayun, nakita niya si hera na naglalakad papunta kay baekhyun. and nakita niya ang lahat.

“oh.. are you.. mad?”

“hindi. pero hindi niya dapat ginawa yun. and you were in a public place pa. hindi niya inisip ang sarili niya.”

hindi naman siya galit kay baekhyun o kay hera. hindi siya galit sa kahit kanino. selos ng slight when hera kissed baekhyun pero alam niya naman na hindi yun ginusto ni bab. plus, the same thing happened din between him and jinah. nakita rin ni bab. iba nga lang yun kasi hindi pa nila alam ang feelings ng isa’t isa during that time.

dahan-dahang tumango si baekhyun. “what do you think… should i talk to her? o.. enough na yung kanina? hindi ko alam kung galit ba siya sakin o ano. kung nandidiri ba siya dahil nalaman niya kung ano ako? dapat ko pa ba siyang kausapin about that?”

“just.. give her time and space muna siguro. i think you guys should talk about it kasi you’re friends, diba? kung hindi niya man maiintindihan, hindi mo na problema yun. kung may problema siya sa kung ano ka, pabayaan mo siyang mamroblema.”

napangiti naman si baekhyun. it feels nice na may nakakausap na ganito. yung naiintindihan siya. jongdae and jongin are very understanding din naman pero there are times na ayaw ni baekhyun mag open up sa kanila not because he doesn’t trust them, but because he doesn’t want to bother them. tsaka, baka nagsasawa na rin yung dalawa sa endless rants ni baekhyun.

“okay then.” sagot niya kay chanyeol.

finally. natapos na yung filming. sinabihan ni junmyeon si baekhyun na kung gusto niyang sumama para panoorin ang editing process, very much welcome siya. maraming matututunan si baekhyun don. mas mafafamiliarize niya ang sarili sa mga bagay na pwede niyang maging trabaho in the near future.

hindi alam ni baekhyun kung anong mangyayari once makabalik sila sa maynila at sa sari-sarili nilang buhay, pero he’s hoping for the best. especially sa kanilang dalawa ni chanyeol. sana wala nang umepal muna kasi honestly? ayaw muna ni baekhyun ng drama at stress. gusto niya lang maging masaya. mag enjoy.

speaking of epal.. naalala ni baekhyun yung ex ni chanyeol.

“basti.. si.. ano pala.. si jinah?” nahihiyang tanong ni baekhyun. hindi na ulit nila napagusapan si ghorl after that night, at hindi na rin ito nakita ni baekhyun. hindi naman siguro masamang magtanong?

“i think she’s still in la union with her brother pero hindi naman na kami nagusap after that night.” sagot ni chanyeol. “pero i’ll probably talk to her sa susunod. kung.. okay lang sayo?”

tumingin si basti kay bab, and napatingin rin si bab kay basti. nag iwas agad ng tingin si baekhyun angelo byun kasi nahiya siya bigla.

“h-ha? bakit nagpapaalam ka pa sakin..” tanong siya. di naman sa pag ano, pero syempre. hindi niya naman boyfriend si chanyeol. ano lang sila, MU. ganon. hayskul levels.

“syempre.” sabi ni basti with a small smile on his face. “baka magselos ka.”

“ha? selos? ako magseselos? sino ka naman dyan, basti park?” natatawang sabi ni baekhyun.

inalis ni chanyeol ang pagkakahawak niya sa kamay ni chanyeol. nung una, medyo na sad si baekhyun. ayaw na bang hawakan ni chanyeol ang kamay niya? chz. pero ayun naman pala kasi, aakbayan pala kasi siya. eto talagang si baekhyun, kung anu-ano na lang iniisip.

“basta.. i’ll talk to her. i have to make things clear.”

“okay, basti. i’m going to talk to hera rin.”

* * *

  
  


around 12am na nakarating sila chanyeol. kena baekhyun sila dideretso dahil siya lang naman ang ihahatid. sa condo ni chanyeol matutulog si sehun dahil masyadong malayo at hassle kung uuwi pa siya sa laguna. hay. mukhang kailangan na talaga ni sehun kumuha ng condo sa manila.

“baek, uh.. si.. thirdy ba, nagtext sayo?” tanong ni sehun kay baekhyun. kakagising lang nito. buong byahe siyang tulog.

“oo, katext ko kanina. bakit?”

“ah, talaga?” sabi ni sehun. huh so sa iba nakakareply, pero sa kanya hindi? “ayos.”

“bakit? may problema ba?” tanong ni chanyeol bago lumingon sa kaibigan niyang nakabangbang sa cellphone. napataas ang kilay ni chanyeol. hmm..

“wala. di lang nagrereply, may tinatanong kasi ako sa kanya.” inis na sabi ni sehun bago tinago ang phone at tumingin na lang sa labas.

napangisi si chanyeol bago ibinalik ang tingin sa harapan. etong best friend niya, mukhang may tinatago.

“uh.. i’ll text him for you? medyo busy rin kasi si thirdy ngayon. nagpprepare for grad film.” sabi ni baekhyun bago kinuha ang phone to message jongin the third.

“thanks, baek.” sabi ni sehun.

“small world, no? high school pa kami when we met jongin and jongdae.” sabi ni chanyeol. “tapos, we met in college although wala kang pake sakin. tapos ngayon, friends na tayong lahat.”

“hoy, anong walang pake?” hirit ni baekhyun.

“wala ka talagang pake. di mo nga maalala na classmates tayo.” nguso ni chanyeol. inirapan na lang tuloy siya ni baekhyun.

he already told thirdy through messenger na hinahanap siya ni sehun. online naman si thirdy, hindi nagsiseen though. baka busy talaga.

  
  


finally, around 1am nakarating din sila sa bahay nila baekhyun. nag thank you si bab kay manong leo, syempre, at nag bye na rin kay sehun.

bumaba na si baekhyun at sumunod si chanyeol. haharot muna siya saglit.

“so uh.. dito na ko.” sabi ni baekhyun with a smile. ngumiti naman si chanyeol before pulling baekhyun into a hug. syempre ang maharot na si baekhyun, niyakap din pabalik si chanyeol. mahigpit. mahigpit na mahigpit.

nako. kung pwede lang talagang sa bahay na nila mag stay si chanyeol ngayong gabi eh. kaso paano si sehun? parang nabasa ata ni chanyeol ang utak ni baekhyun kasi nagsalita ito bigla.

“bab.. parang gusto ko mag sleep over. iwan ko nalang si sehun sa condo?”

“gago.” hinampas ni baekhyun ang braso ni chanyeol bago kumawala sa yakap niya. sa totoo lang, gusto niya naman sana. pero kawawa naman si sehun. tsaka, hindi pa nga alam ng kapatid niya na may something na talaga silang dalawa. baka magwala yun sa sobrang tuwa kapag naabutan niya si chanyeol sa bahay nila. “umuwi na kayo ni sehun. pwede naman tayong magkita ulit some other time, kung hindi ka busy.”

“okay then.” nag smile si chanyeol.

“pasok na ako ah, good night. and.. thank you sa paghatid.” tatalikod na sana si baekhyun pero hinatak siya ni chanyeol palapit. lord, eto na naman po ang pusong nagwawala at gustong kumawala.

“may nakalimutan ka ata?” sabi ni chanyeol with matching taas kilay pa.

“ha?”

ngumisi si chanyeol before he leaned forward to kiss baekhyun sa lips. nanlaki naman ang mga mata ni baekhyun. hindi naman siya nagrereklamo. gusto niya namang humalik. kaso lang.. nasa labas po sila. baka mamaya, may naka buntot pala dito kay chanyeol tapos magulat na lang sila, may blind item na sa mga susunod na araw.

agad lumayo si baekhyun at hinampas ulit si chanyeol. sa dibdib naman this time.

“aray! bakit ka nanghahampas?”

“alam mo, ang gago mo rin no. umuwi na nga kayo. tsaka mag ingat. imessage mo na lang ako pag nakarating na kayo. babay. good night.” sabi ni baekhyun bago tuluyan nang tumalikod at binuksan ang gate.

“good night, bab.” nakangiting sabi ni chanyeol.

“night.” nabuksan na ni baekhyun ang gate at pumasok na rin siya agad. “panget mo, bye.”

sinaraduhan na si chanyeol ng gate pero hindi niya pa rin mapigilang matawa. sobrang cute talaga ni baekhyun. natigil din siya sa pagtawa though nang marealize niya kung anong ginawa niya. he kissed baekhyun. at nasa labas sila. it doesn’t matter kung ala una na ng madaling araw at wala nang mga tao sa kalye. hindi sila sigurado. baka mamaya, may nakaabang lang pala na makakuha ng litrato.

chanyeol made a mental note not to do it again. hindi pa pwede ngayon. ayaw niyang magkagulo ang lahat just because of his carelessness. nagsisimula pa lang sila ni baekhyun. 

  
  


baekhyun showered muna before he went to bed. kinuha niya ang phone from the bed. 1:30 am na. he unlocked it at magtitwitter sana pero chanyeol just texted so..

**basti:** nakauwi na

**bab:** good

**basti:** wow, bilis reply ah. inaabangan mo text ko?

**bab:** yuck asa

**basti:** hahaha di mo na ba ako gusto? :(( bakit mo ako inaaway

**bab:** basti ano ba parang ewan hahahha

**basti:** :(

**bab:** alam mo, magpahinga na kayo

**bab:** matutulog na ako. comfy na. kakashower ko lang

**basti:** paamoy naman sa baby

**bab:** manahimik ka???????

**basti:** ahahaha cute mo

**basti:** miss na kita agad

**bab:** che good night na

**basti:** sungit mo hahha good night, bab

**bab:** nyt

**basti:** dream of me :*

malawak ang ngiti ni baekhyun. he locked his phone na kasi kung rereplyan niya pa si chanyeol, for sure eh mas gugustuhin niya na magchikahan na lang sila all night kesa matulog. pwede naman sana, pero pagod sila pareho sa byahe at kailangang magpahinga. kaya ayun.

niyakap ni baekhyun nang mahigpit ang unan niya. walang palag ang unan sa init ng yakap ni chanyeol sebastian. walang wala.

* * *

“wow.. ang aga aga cellphone agad ang hawak?”

agad naman itinago ni baekhyun ang phone niya bago tinignan nang masama ang kapatid niyang may dalang dalawang mug. tumabi ito sa kanya sa sofa.

“so? kamusta ang la union?” tanong ni beom. inabot niya kay baekhyun ang kulay dilaw na mug. gatas. babyng-baby.

“okay lang. pwede na ulit ako matulog nang mahaba.” sabi ni baekhyun bago uminom. “maganda pa rin sa la union. namiss ko lalo sila mama.”

ngumiti si beom. namimiss niya rin ang parents nila. pero ganun talaga. hindi naman habang buhay eh nandyan ang mga magulang. masaya si baekhyun at si baekbeom na kahit papaano, marami silang magagandang memories na magkakasama. nakakalungkot nga lang na masyado silang maaga nawala. hindi na nila maaabutan ang pag tuntong ni jaja si first grade. hindi na rin nila makikitang magkaboyfriend ulit si baekhyun. pero okay lang yun. sigurado naman ang magkapatid na binabantayan sila ng mama at papa nila in heaven.

“alam mo for sure, matutuwa si papa sa langit kapag nagkajowa ka na ulit.” sabi ni baekbeom bago uminom ng kape. napangiti naman si baekhyun.

“mukhang matutuwa talaga si papa. malapit na.”

napalingon naman si beom kay baekhyun with wide eyes. “gago… don’t tell me…?”

“edi hindi ko sasabihin, don’t tell me ka pa dyan.” pangaasar ni baekhyun.

“de joke lang, tell me.” sabi ni beom bago nilapag ang mug niya sa coffee table. humarap siya kay baekhyun sabay wiggle wiggle pa ng kilay. natawa naman si baekhyun. sobrang excited din talaga nitong kapatid niya na magkaboyfriend siya ulit. hay nako.

“well.. mu na kami ni chanyeol.”

“gago? mu? ano kayo, elementary?”

“bakit ba?” natatawang sabi ni baekhyun. in fairness, napansin ni beom na iba ang tawa ngayon ng kapatid niya. mas masigla. mas maganda. “hindi naman kami nagmamadali. marami pang oras. sinisigurado muna kung.. ready na ba talaga.”

  
  


_ gustong-gusto ni baekhyun si chanyeol. grabe na yung nararamdaman niya for him. sobrang importante si chanyeol kay baekhyun.. as a friend, and as someone more than that. at ayaw niyang magpadalos dalos. gusto niyang maging okay ang relasyon nila chanyeol. gusto niyang magtagal sila. ayaw niyang mauwi silang dalawa sa sakitan at iyakan. _

_ kaya ito.. sa ngayon.. ito na muna. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> isang malaking "hay nako, hera.." hahahahha also, bab and basti, harutan niyo pa. dali. we need more harot.


	10. past, present, at malabong future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> may mga taong umaalis na hindi na dapat bumabalik.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello!! thank you for patiently waiting for chapter ten! :D happy sunday, isang malupet na ismut para sainyong lahat! hhhh. at isang malaking SARPREEZA! handa na ba kayo sa angst? chour. enjoy this chapter!! tell me watchu think on twt ;)

_ mabilis na lumipas ang mga araw. sobrang bilis. parang kahapon lang nangyari ang lahat, pero ang totoo? it’s been two months already. two whole months. patapos na ang october, at sa first week ng november ay C1 originals festival na. ipapalabas na ang pelikula ni junmyeon ignacio-kim. ang pelikulang nagpasimula ng lahat. _

“bab? di ka pa gutom?”

kasalukuyang nasa condo unit ni basti si bab ngayon, nakabangbang sa harapan ng laptop niya at mabilis na nagtatype. halos hindi na nga siya tumingin sa keyboard dahil sa sobrang focused niya sa screen at sa pagsusulat. nagsusulat kasi si baekhyun ng script na ipipitch sa isang indie production company na pagmamayari ng friend ni junmyeon. edi ayun, gusto ni baekhyun na maging perfect ang lahat kasi if ever, big break ito for him.

for the past two months, nakapagdirect si baekhyun ng dalawang tv commercials. yung isa, shampoo tvc at yung isa naman ay for mcdonald’s. baekhyun started to polish his writing skills after siya mapuri ng isang director na nameet sa isang event. and ayun, may opportunity na dumating at handang ibigay ni baekhyun ang lahat. shala.

“bab..” nagulat naman si baekhyun nang may humawak sa balikat niya. hindi niya na napansin na kinakausap pala siya ni basti. ganun ba siya kabusy? “take a break. kain muna tayo?”

basti started massaging bab’s shoulder, and sobra sobrang comforting talaga. parang biglang gustong matulog na lang ni baekhyun sa tabi ni chanyeol. pero hindi pwede. bumuntong hininga siya before placing a hand on top of chanyeol’s. inangat niya ang ulo niya para tignan si basti. limang oras na siyang nandito pero hindi niya man lang natignan nang maayos itong ka MU niya dahil pagsusulat agad ang inatupag niya. humalik at yumakap lang siya kay basti for a good minute tapos ay naupo na dun sa desk ni chanyeol at nagbukas na ng laptop. _and_ _yes, tama ang nabasa niyo. MU pa rin. dalawang buwan na ang nakalipas pero hindi pa rin official itong dalawa. onting kembot pa raw._

“i really want to pero.. baka kasi mawala yung ideas and yung will kong magsulat if i take a break?” sabi ni baekhyun bago bumuntong hininga. “i’m sorry, basti..”

“it’s okay.” mabilis na bawi ni chanyeol sebastian before running his fingers sa hair ni baekhyun. “bili na lang ako ng food kasi i’m really hungry na. anong gusto mong kainin?”

“ikaw?” pang-aasar ni baekhyun. chanyeol rolled his eyes and grinned. heto na naman tayo sa pagiging malaking tease ni baekhyun byun. buti na lang talaga at may self control itong si chanyeol kasi kung wala? wala na rin. baka nasa kama na silang dalawa at nagchuchukchak.

“you’re busy. you can have me pag tapos ka na dyan.” bawi ni chanyeol. “for now, though.. tell me what you want to eat tapos i’ll buy it for you.”

napangiti naman si baekhyun lalo. parang ginanahan tuloy siya magsulat. kapag natapos siya agad, meron pa silang time para maglampungan, kaya gagalingan ni baekhyun. bibilisan niya lalo magtype. chour.

“i want pizza.” sabi ni baekhyun.

“anything else?”

“and you.”

“alright.” chanyeol flashed him a bright smile before leaning down to kiss his forehead. “i’ll be back.”

“okay, ingat.” sabi ni baekhyun bago humarap ulit sa laptop para magsulat.

chanyeol grabbed his wallet and phone tapos ay lumabas na to buy food. hindi maiwasan ni baekhyun na mapangiti habang nagsusulat. hanggang ngayon, hindi pa rin siya makapaniwala na someone like chanyeol sebastian park is willing to do everything for him. and hindi pa sila officially magjowa sa lagay na yan ha? what more kung sila na talaga?

hopefully, chanyeol can wait a bit more.

  
  


nakabili na si chanyeol ng lunch, pizza, chicken, and mojos, at nakabili na rin siya ng drink for baekhyun sa starbucks. iced shaken hibiscus tea with strawberry syrup. everytime na stressed si baekhyun, lagi niyang niyaya si chanyeol mag sb at yun din ang lagi niyang inoorder. eh right now, baekhyun looks stressed kahit di niya sinasabi directly so, eto ngayon si chanyeol.

palabas na sana siya sa sb nang makita niya si jongin the third na nakapwesto sa may table, busy sa macbook, his food untouched. lumapit si chanyeol para mangamusta.

“look who’s here.” sabi ni chanyeol with a smile. napaangat naman ang tingin ni thirdy at medyo nagulat pa nang makita si chanyeol.

“uy, sebastian park.” jongin returned the smile at nag nod pa ng head. napatingin siya sa mga bitbit nito at napataas ang kilay. “hibiscus tea, huh? so kuya bab’s with you?”

“nasa condo. busy magsulat.” sagot ni chanyeol. “what about you? what are you doing here?”

“medyo magulo sa bahay right now so i rented a condo unit dyan, only for a few nights. ayoko pa umuwi eh.” jongin sighed. nag-aaway away kasi ang mga tao sa bahay nila ngayon. ayaw niya ng stress kaya tinakasan niya na lang.

“oh.. is that so? well.. sana maging okay na.”

“sana nga.” nag smile si jongin. “anyway, how’s.. sehun?”

chanyeol was not expecting na kakamustahin ni thirdy si sehun. isang buwan na kasing hindi kinakausap nitong si jongin si sehun, at hindi nila alam kung bakit. kahit si baekhyun ay wala ring alam. sabi niya, hindi naman daw kasi nagkekwento itong si thirdy.

sobrang off tuloy ng mood ni sehun for the past month. at kahit hindi niya sabihin directly kay chanyeol, parang alam niya na kung bakit.

“he’s.. okay?” sabi ni chanyeol. “actually.. i’ve been meaning to ask you nga. did something happen? sainyong dalawa? nag-away ba kayo or something?”

napansin ni chanyeol na payuko si thirdy bago bumuntong hininga. so something’s wrong talaga.

“no, we didn’t fight. but, uh..” he trailed off. jongin doesn’t know what to say. hanggang ngayon ay wala pa rin siyang napagsasabihan about sa feelings niya for sehun.

“you can always send him a message, thirds. i know you guys aren’t talking na, pero just.. text him? sort things out. i’m sure willing naman si sehun makipagbati or something.” chanyeol smiled.

nag nod naman si jongin. hindi naman sila nag away ni sehun so hindi kailangang makipagbati. pero kailangan niyang mag sorry for suddenly going MIA. for ignoring sehun’s messages. for refusing to hang out with him sa tuwing magyayaya siya.

hindi naman ginusto ni thirdy yun, eh. ayaw niya naman talagang lumayo. pero when he saw sehun with that guy.. yung kyungsoo na naging kaibigan ni baekhyun when they went to la union.. ang sakit. narealize ni jongin na wala talaga siyang chance. kaya ayun, sabi niya, iiwas na lang siya. kakalimutan kung ano man yung nararamdaman niya for sehun. mas madali kasing umiwas kesa mag panggap na wala kang nararamdaman para sa isang tao. na hindi ka nasasaktan pag may kasama siyang iba. na okay lang kahit kaibigan lang ang tingin niya sayo.

pero namimiss na rin kasi ni thirdy si sehun.

“i’ll text him.” sabi ni jongin kay chanyeol with a small smile.

“that’s good.” nag nod naman si chanyeol. “if you need any help, just tell me. anyway, i should get going. baka gutom na yung best friend mo.”

“thanks, basti. you should go. baka sapakin ka na ni kuya bab pag nagtagal ka pa.”

“hopefully not. see you around, thirds.”

“yeah, see you.”

pinanood ni thirdy si chanyeol maglakad palayo at napabuntong hininga na lang siya. baekhyun’s really lucky na yung taong gusto niya ay gusto rin siya. pero hindi naman lahay at kagaya ni baekhyun. minsan, ganito ang sitwasyon. mahirap. masakit.

naisip ni jongin yung sinabi ni chanyeol.  _ text him. he’s willing na makipag-ayos.  _ ilang beses na nag attempt si jongin pero hindi niya magawa. natatakot siya na baka pag tinext niya si sehun, iignore lang din siya. baka galit sa kanya. baka ayaw na siyang makausap. pero somehow, dahil sa sinabi ni chanyeol just now, nagkaroon na naman ng lakas ng loob itong si jongin the third.

so he clicked the message icon sa mac niya at pumunta sa conversation nila ni sehun.

fuck it. kung hindi niya man masabi ang nararamdaman niya for sehun, hahayaan niya na. pero he can’t lose him as a friend. aayusin niya to habang maaga pa.

**thirdy:** sehun? pwede ba tayong mag-usap?

after jongin hit the send button, isasara niyana dapat ang macbook niya dahil sa sobrang kaba, pero before he could even do so, he heard the  _ ping.  _ napainom tuloy siya ng kape ng wala sa oras. huminga muna siya ng malalim before inopen ulit ng maayos ang laptop at binasa ang message.

**sehun:** i’ve been waiting for you to message me. let’s meet tonight? miss na kita, thirdy.

bahala na. bahala na kung lalong mahulog. bahala na kung lalong masaktan.

**thirdy:** me too, sehun. i’m sorry. see you tonight, then?

* * *

“what took you so long?”

pagbalik ni chanyeol sa unit niya, nakasara na ang laptop at wala na si baekhyun sa upuan. instead, he found him on his bed, nakaupo at nakasandal sa headboard ng kama habang nagp-phone, his milky white thighs exposed all thanks sa kanyang short shorts.

“sorry, nakita ko kasi si thirdy sa starbucks.” sabi ni chanyeol before placing down the food sa maliit na table. napaangat naman ang tingin ni baekhyun from his phone when he heard thirdy’s name. nakita niya rin ang hibiscus tea na hawak ni chanyeol. he really is the sweetest. “we chatted for a bit.”

“uh-huh? why is he here, though?” tanong ni baekhyun bago kinuha yung drink niya from chanyeol. umupo na rin si chanyeol sa bed and watched baekhyun take a sip. cute.

“magulo raw sa kanila so dito muna siya. and also.. i talked to him about sehun. tinanong ko if nag away ba sila or something, hindi naman daw. hindi niya masabi yung dahilan pero may hunch na ako.”

“feeling ko pareho tayo ng naiisip.” sabi ni baekhyun, sighing. “the problem with thirdy is that he never shares. he likes to keep things to himself. edi ayan, nahihirapan tuloy siya lalo. sumasablay din sa mga desisyon.”

“hayaan mo na. magsasabi rin naman yun kapag ready na siya. for now, sana maging maayos na silang dalawa. i told him to text sehun kung gusto niya. mag-usap sila. magrereply naman yun for sure. sehun’s just waiting for him.” sabi naman ni chanyeol.

nag smile naman si baekhyun. “thanks, basti.”

“why are you thanking me?”

“wala.. thank you lang sa lahat.” nilapag ni baekhyun yung drink niya sa bed side bago lumapit kay chanyeol. the latter’s surprised naman kasi baekhyun crawled unto his lap, nasa magkabilang side niya ang legs nito. baekhyun also placed his hands sa nape ni chanyeol.

“hmm.. so..?”

“so…” baekhyun smiled before leaning in to kiss chanyeol on the lips. sobrang sarap talagang halikan ni chanyeol. his lips are soft and plump, at kung pwede lang talaga ay hahalikan na lang siya ni baekhyun 24/7.

chanyeol kissed him back, his hand already at the small of baekhyun’s back. yung isang kamay naman niya, nakahawak sa thigh ni baekhyun. tangina, tanghaling tapat. baekhyun’s making everything hotter.

“wait.. tapos ka na ba sa sinusulat mo?” chanyeol pulled away and asked. ngumuso naman si baekhyun.

“no… pero ilang pages na lang din naman, tapos na. i can write everything else later. i want you now.” those are just words, pero tinigasan si chanyeol ng slight dahil dun. hay nako, baekhyun byun. mababaliw na ata si basti because of him and he’s not even complaining.

“hmm? okay.. pero i thought you’re hungry?” sabi ulit ni chanyeol before he started kissing baekhyun’s neck. napakapit si baekhyun sa balikat ni chanyeol. ito talaga ang weakness ni bab, eh. neck kisses.

“yes, pero i don’t wanna stop now..” halos bulong na lang ang mga salita ni baekhyun.

napangisi si chanyeol. kung anong hinihingi ni baekhyun, yun ang ibibigay niya. and if baekhyun wants it now, he’s going to give it to him. with pleasure.

chanyeol and baekhyun started kissing again, this time, medyo rough at needy na. mahigpit ang pagkakakapit ni baekhyun sa buhok ni chanyeol, habang yung isa naman ay hindi na alam kung saan ipepwesto ang malalaking mga kamay dahil gusto niyang hawakan si baekhyun everywhere.

sobrang thankful ngayon si chanyeol kay sehun. yung suot kasi na shirt ni bab right now ay pasalubong ni sehun kay baekhyun from thailand. and nipis ng tela. halata tuloy how turned on baekhyun is right now dahil sobrang bakat na ng nipples niya. chanyeol wants to suck them tuloy kahit nakashirt pa si bab.

and so, that’s what he did.

isang malakas na ungol ang pinakawalan ni baekhyun. napaliyad siya ng kaunti to give more space kay chanyeol kasi mukhang kailangan niya. his grip on baekhyun’s waist is firm but gentle, at ramdam niya na rin na lalong tumitigas ang tite ni chanyeol inside his sweatpants and briefs. and it gives baekhyun a sense of pride... knowing na siya ang dahilan nang pagtigas ng burat at paglambot ng puso ni chanyeol. chz.

sobrang basa na nung area na yun ng shirt ni baekhyun, all thanks to chanyeol sebastian’s saliva. mas ramdam na ni baekhyun ang bawat hagod ng dila, bawat pagsipsip, at bawat pagkagat.

para nang mababaliw si baekhyun. chanyeol is making him feel so damn good, and it is only right to return the favor. so habang abala si basti sa nipples ni bab, the latter grabbed his clothed cock and started palming it. chanyeol groaned, at ramdam na ramdam ni baekhyun ang vibrations sa dibdib niya. grabe na yung libog na nararamdaman nilang dalawa at fully clothed pa sila sa lagay na yan. what more mamaya, pag pareho na silang hubo’t hubad at exposed sa isa’t isa?

“gusto mo pala yung ganito ah..” natatawang sabi ni baekhyun with a hint of slight ungol at pagkahingal. bukol na bukol na yung tite ni chanyeol sa sweatpants niya at hindi na rin kaya ni baekhyun so hinawakan niya si chanyeol sa magkabilang balikat bago itinulak ng kaunti. he looked him in the eye before smirking.

umalis siya sa pagkakakandong kay chanyeol and the latter watched him kneel on the floor. ipinwesto niya ang sarili in between chanyeol’s legs na automatic na nagspread pagkaluhod pa lang ni baekhyun. the smaller male looked up at him before taking his shirt off, exposing his toned pecs (bunga ng daily workout), hard nipples, and flat stomach. to be honest, chanyeol liked it more nung hindi pa nag ggym si baekhyun. patabain niya na lang siguro ulit. pero bago sila kumain, isa’t isa muna ang kakainin nila.

baekhyun placed one hand on chanyeol’s thigh while he used the other to toy with the waistband of his pants. he leaned forward and started kissing basti’s clothed dick, and with every kiss comes a twitch.

“baek..” ungol ni chanyeol. he tried to reach for baekhyun’s hair pero the latter swatted his hand away.

“no touching, basti.” ngiti ni baekhyun bago tuluyang binaba ang pants ni chanyeol. pants pa lang. may briefs pa. kita ni baekhyun na nakalitaw na ang tip ng tite ni chanyeol, halatang gustong-gusto nang kumawala.

and baekhyun being a tease, he stuck his tongue out and started licking the head. para nang masisiraan ng bait si chanyeol. both of his hands are grabbing the sheets kasi gustong-gusto niyang hawakan si baekhyun pero nakikipaglaro ito. gaganti na lang si chanyeol mamaya. he’s going to fuck him senseless. 

sobrang natutuwa talaga si baekhyun sa reactions ni chanyeol. he can feel his own cock twitch inside his undies, so he decided to take his shorts off na and free what needs to be freed. halos maglaway si chanyeol nang tanggalin ni baekhyun ang shorts and underwear niya. bab started stroking his dick bago bumalik sa pagkakaluhod para isubo na nang tuluyan ang dapat isubo: chanyeol’s fat cock.

ibinaba na rin ni baekhyun and briefs ni chanyeol and his huge cock at halos masampal na nito ang mukha ni baekhyun. tinignan niya muna si chanyeol before wrapping his pink lips around his cock. sabay na nagpakawala nang malakas na ungol ang dalawa. mas malakas yung kay chanyeol though, kasi fuck, ang init ng bibig ni baekhyun. the latter started toying with the base using his tongue, at lalong napakapit si chanyeol sa bed sheet. tangina. ang galing galing talaga ni baekhyun sumubo.

he started bobbing his head up and down. mabagal lang, so he could run his tongue rin on chanyeol’s full length. halos hindi na magkasya sa bibig ni baekhyun ang tite ni baekhyun pero sabi nga nila, where there’s a will, there’s a way. kapag masyadong malaki, kahit mahirap, pagkakasyahin. chour.

pakiramdam ni chanyeol, lalabasan na siya. paano ba naman kasi. biglang bumilis ang pag galaw ni baekhyun, wala man lang warning. he’s also pumping his cock habang bini-bj niya si chanyeol. grabe na rin ang ungol ni baekhyun, kasi kahit siya, ramdam niya na rin na bibigay na siya anytime soon. partida, hinda pa siya pinapasukan ni chanyeol.

nagulat naman si baekhyun when chanyeol grabbed his hair. sinabihan niya si chanyeol kanina na wag siyang hahawakan pero at this point, wala nang angal si baekhyun. mahigpit ang pagkakakapit ni chanyeol sa buhok niya at halos maduwal naman si baekhyun when his ka MU started thrusting inside his mouth. before chanyeol met baekhyun, gusto niya sa partner eh yung walang gag reflex. pero nung dumating na si baekhyun, mas gusto niya na ata yung ganito. the gagging sound that baekhyun makes whenever chanyeol thrusts inside his mouth is really turning him on.

chanyeol stopped immediately nang naramdaman niya na malapit na siyang labasan. hindi pa pwede. gusto niyang pasukin si baekhyun ngayon. the smaller male is really thankful din because of the same reasons. lalabasan na rin siya pero mas gusto niyang mag cum habang nasa loob niya si chanyeol. it’s always better that way.

the two connected their lips for a quick moment before baekhyun climbed up sa bed. chanyeol finally got rid of his clothes, at inabot yung lube and condom sa drawer ng bed side table. baekhyun watched him rip the foil packet while pumping his own little cock. chanyeol rolled the strawberry flavored condom down his cock at naglagay ng kaunting lube para mas mabilis ang pagpasok. matatagalan pa kasi if he’s going to finger baekhyun’s hole pa to prepare him. baekhyun can take him naman without doing that, pero para mas madulas at less sakit.

chanyeol kissed baekhyun’s forehead muna, like always. baekhyun smiled. for a moment, mas lumamang yung kilig niya kesa sa libog pero as soon as chanyeol bumped his dickhead sa butas ni bab, ayun, top 1 na ulit yung libog.

“fuck, chanyeol.” halos manginig si baekhyun habang pinapasok siya ni chanyeol. he can feel himself stretch, at parang umiikot ang tyan niya sa sobrang sarap. napakapit siya sa braso ni basti. “p-please, fuck me hard.”

“as you wish, baby.” sabi ni chanyeol with a smirk.

halos mapaiyak si baekhyun nang tuluyan nang maipasok ni chanyeol ang tite niya. para na siyang mababaliw, especially when chanyeol started moving. hindi mapigilan ni baekhyun ang pag ungol. chanyeol always teased him dahil sa pagiging maingay niya sa kama, pero for sure ay natuturn on naman itong si chanyeol. how is he supposed to keep his mouth shut kung sobrang sarap at sobrang galing nitong si chanyeol sebastian?

hindi na nag dahan-dahan itong si chanyeol. ramdam niya na he’s going to finish soon, and mukhang si baekhyun din. sobrang bigat na nang paghinga nito, and he’s begging chanyeol not to stop. chanyeol reached for baekhyun’s cock and started pumping it with his hand. lalong lumakas ang mga ungol ni baekhyun at hindi na ito mapakali, hindi na alam kung saan niya ibabaling ang ulo niya sa sobrang sarap sa pakiramdam. mas diniinan at binilisan pa ni chanyeol ang pagbayo, and then..

“fuck, b!!” isang malakas na ungol ang pinakawalan niya before he collapsed on top of baekhyun. dahan dahan niyang jinakol ang tite ni baekhyun habang hinahalikan ito sa leeg, and wala pang isang minuto ay sumunod na rin si baekhyun.

they were silent for a moment. pareho silang naghahabol ng hininga. huh. they haven’t done it in a while, and ngayon na tapos na, sobrang sarap sa pakiramdam.

baekhyun wrapped an arm around chanyeol before leaning down a bit to kiss his hair.

“ang galing galing talaga ng bab ko.”

“thanks, basti. now.. can we wash up na para makakain na tayo? i’m starving.”

* * *

baekhyun’s been writing for hours already. after their medyo late lunch kanina, nag nap lang si baekhyun for thirty minutes tapos ay balik na naman sa pagsusulat. it’s almost 8 in the evening and patapos na si baekhyun. medyo napahaba pa kasi yung sinusulat niya dahil masyado ata siyang na inspire after the great noon sex. isang page na lang talaga, tapos na.

“bab?”

“yes?”

“you done na?” tanong ni chanyeol.

“almost. why? hungry ka na ba? tapusin ko lang to then labas tayo for dinner.” sabi ni baekhyun na busy pa rin sa pagtatype.

“well.. a friend’s inviting me for a drink tonight. he just got back from the US kasi so..”

“oh. okay, okay. you can go. baka umuwi rin ako samin tonight.” sabi ni baekhyun.

“ayaw mo sumama?”

“huh?”

“ayaw mo sumama.. sakin?” tanong ni chanyeol. gusto niya sana isama si baekhyun para ipakilala na sa kaniyang childhood friend. pero kung busy si baekhyun or kung ayaw niya sumama, hindi naman ipipilit.

“isasama mo ba ako?” natatawang tanong ni baekhyun. ilang words na lang at tapos na rin siya.

“oo. kung gusto mo lang naman?”

“sure.” baekhyun stopped typing bago lumingon kay chanyeol. “go get ready na. shower ka na while i finish this para ako naman after you.”

napangiti si chanyeol. tumango siya before walking over to baekhyun to kiss him. after that ay pumunta na siya sa banyo to shower.

actually, hindi lang naman yung childhood friend ni chanyeol ang dahilan kung bakit gusto niyang isama si baekhyun eh.

_ tonight, chanyeol sebastian is going to ask baekhyun angelo to be his boyfriend. _

* * *

isang bar ngayon sa timog si chanyeol at baekhyun. on the way pa lang yung childhood friend ni chanyeol kaya yun, umorder na muna sila ng isang bucket ng beer at nagkwentuhan.

“uy, thirdy texted me pala kanina.” sabi ni baekhyun after taking a sip from his bottle. “he’s going to meet with sehun daw tonight.”

“oh, see. sabi ko sayo eh. sehun’s just waiting for him.” sagot ni chanyeol at napailing na lang. “lakas talaga ng feeling ko na gusto ni sehun si jongin.”

“malakas din pakiramdam ko na thirdy feels the same way kung sakaling tama ka dyan sa sinasabi mo. hay nako. sana talaga maging okay na sila. i miss hanging out with your best friend. eversince ata iniwasan siya nitong si the third, di na siya masyadong sumasama satin.” 

totoo naman kasi. napalapit na rin si baekhyun kay sehun kaya sobrang nalungkot siya nung lagi nang tumatanggi si sehun tuwing nagyayaya silang lumabas. gusto tuloy dagukan ni baekhyun si thirdy, chour. pero yun. sana maging okay na talaga sila.

nagpatuloy pa sa pagkekwentuhan yung dalawa. it’s almost ten in the evening at buti na lang talaga, nag nap si baekhyun kanina kasi kung hindi? for sure aantukin na siya agad.

“asan na ba yung friend mo?” tanong ni baekhyun.

“naghahanap lang daw ng parking.” sagot ni chanyeol na ngayon ay nakatingin sa phone.

“gwapo ba yan?” pang-aasar ni baekhyun. nag angat tuloy si basti ng tingin at inirapan siya. pigil na pigil naman ang tawa ni bab. sobrang cute talaga ni sebastian.

“ako lang ang gwapo, tumigil ka dyan.”

hindi na talaga napigilan ni baekhyun na tumawa. minsan talaga, ang sarap asarin nitong si basti eh. pero tama rin naman siya. parang wala na ata talagang mas gagwapo pa kay basti sa paningin ni baekhyun.

“chanyeol?”

napatingin silang dalawa dun sa guy na lumapit. matangkad siya, probably 5”9 or 5”10. maputi, blonde ang buhok, mamahalin ang mga damit. ang ganda rin ng ngiti. he’s a pretty guy. and he looks really, really familiar din. parang nakita na siya ni baekhyun before?

“lu!” tumayo si chanyeol from his seat para makipag bro hug sa kanyang childhood friend. “kamusta ka na? gago, it’s been so long!”

“i know. i missed you, chan.” sabi naman nung guy. they pulled away from each other at napatingin naman si pretty guy sa og pretty guy: baekhyun byun. “and this is..?”

“this is baekhyun,” sabi ni chanyeol with a smile. tumayo naman si baekhyun para ilahad ang kamay niya. “malapit ko nang maging boyfriend. bab, this is luhan. childhood frenemy.”

nag shake hands si luhan at baekhyun at nagpalitan ng  _ hi.  _ he looks nice and approachable naman, pero hindi maiwasang isipin ni baekhyun kung saan niya nakita itong si luhan. he’s certain na never pa siyang nabanggit ni chanyeol sa kaniya until kanina. so.. saan?

lumipat si chanyeol sa tabi ni baekhyun paramakaupo si luhan so other side.

“saan na nga pala boyfriend mo? i thought you’re bringing him with you?” tanong ni chanyeol bago chineck kung may kasama ba itong si luhan.

“speak of the devil and he doth appear.” luhan grinned before raising a hand. “kevin, over here.”

natigilan si baekhyun when heard the name. parang biglang kinuryente ang buong katawan niya. ayaw na ayaw niya talagang naririnig ang pangalan na yan. higit sa lahat, ayaw niya rin nang nararamdaman niya ngayon. parang may mangyayaring hindi maganda.

“hi guys. and chanyeol sebastian park? it's nice to finally meet you.” may panibagong boses.. at kahit hindi tignan ni baekhyun ay alam niya kung kaninong boses yun. nagsisi si baekhyun bigla. sana hindi na lang siya sumama. hindi pa siya handa sa araw na ‘to. hindi pa siya handang makita ang gagong nanakit sa kanya.

_ kevin wu. _

napatingin siya ngayon sa lalaking nakaupo sa harapan niya. hindi siya makapaniwalang nakalimutan niya kung sino ang lalaking ‘to.

_ luhan. ang lalaking pinalit sa kaniya ni kevin three years ago. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> patay tayo dyan


	11. makasariling mga desisyon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tatlong salita. hindi kayang ibalik.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fsdfs hindi ko alam kung anong sinusulat ko pero huhu babawi ako soon promise

_ parang na estatwa si baekhyun sa kinauupuan niya. parang.. hindi siya makahinga. para siyang binabangungot pero kahit anong gawin niya, hindi pa rin siya makagising. mabilis ang pagbalik ng mga ala-alang pilit niyang ibinaon sa limot. sobrang bilis at kasabay non ay ang pagsakit ng dibdib niya. after all these years.. nakita niya na naman ang taong nanakit sa kaniya ng sobra. _

napayuko ulit si baekhyun. gusto niyang mag teleport na lang pauwi sa kanila o pauwi sa unit ni chanyeol. pwede rin naman siyang mapunta kahit saan basta… wag lang talaga dito. alam naman niyang imposible na makawala sa sitwasyong ito kaya ang tanging magagawa niya na lang ay itago ang sarili. pero at the same time, baekhyun knows na sooner or later, he’ll have to face him. sobrang gulat niya lang talaga ngayon, hindi ata kayang iproseso ng utak niya.

“nice to finally meet my friend’s financer.” biro ni chanyeol kay kevin bago tumayo para mag bro hug.

baekhyun clenched his fist. tangina. sobrang liit naman ng mundo?

“haha, loko ka.” sagot ni kevin kay chanyeol. humiwalay na sila sa isa’t isa, and now, kevin wu’s gaze is on the male beside chanyeol. busy sa phone? bakit parang ang rude naman, naisip ni kevin. hindi niya kasi napansin kung sino ang lalaking yun. pero for sure.. kapag nalaman niya na kung sino.. “who’s this? your boyfriend?”

chanyeol laughed. malapit na. he’s going to ask him in an hour or so. “not yet.”

lumingon si chanyeol and saw baekhyun na nakasiksik sa gilid, furiously typing on his phone. katext ata si thirdy. naisip agad ni chanyeol, baka there’s something wrong? baekhyun didn’t even stand up to greet kevin or whatever. hindi rin siya nag hi or anything. bigla na lang siyang naging busy sa phone for reasons chanyeol doesn’t know. pero.. baka something came up, may emergency, or may nangyaring hindi maganda? but the least he could do was pretend to be interested kahit for a tiny bit of time tapos magsabi nang maayos if he needs to go or something. eh kaso nga, wala ring alam si chanyeol sa history nung dalawa. ano kayang masasabi niya once he finds out?

“baekhyun? is everything okay?” tanong ni chanyeol. napabulong tuloy si baekhyun sa sarili niya ng isang malutong na  _ fuck.  _ chanyeol just called him by his name. tangina.

even kevin wu looked surprised nang marinig niya ang pangalan. bigla siyang napadasal na sana,mali lang yung pagkakarinig niya. o di kaya sana hindi yung baekhyun na kilala niya ang baekhyun na tinawag ni chanyeol. sana may kapangalan lang siya. i mean.. kevin wu was an asshole to baekhyun angelo byun, at alam niya naman yun sa sarili niya. he’s planning to reach baekhyun and meet up with him to talk. kasi gusto niya mag sorry for everything pero.. hindi sa ganitong paraan.

no choice na rin si baekhyun. hindi naman pwedeng nakayuko lang siya buong gabi. hindi rin pwedeng hindi siya mag hi. he doesn’t wanna be rude naman sana or anything pero kasi he’s panicking na. sobrang unexpected lang kasi. at hindi pa siya handa.

“bab?” tawag ulit sa kanya ni chanyeol, this time, nickname na.

and doon na naconfirm ni kevin wu na it’s really him. baekhyun angelo byun. si bab.

dahan-dahang ibinaba ni baekhyun ang phone niya at inangat ang ulo. nadaanan ng tingin niya si luhan na nakatitig sa kanya. bahala na. bahala na talaga.

baekhyun forced out a smile bago tumingin sa lalaking hanggang ngayon ay nakatayo pa rin sa gilid ng table nila. it’s really him. kevin wu. his asshole ex boyfriend. a fucking cheater. kumukulo na ang dugo ni baekhyun pero he needs to keep his composure. para kay chanyeol.

“h-hi. baekhyun.” gusto ni baekhyun na ilahad ang kamay niya for a hand shake, pero hindi niya talaga kaya. he doesn’t even wanna breathe the same air as kevin, tapos hahawakan niya pa?

“baekhyun, hi. i’m.. kevin.” nag smile ng onti si kevin sa kanya pero baekhyun knows na kahit siya ay pinepeke rin ang lahat. lugi lang si baekhyun dahil si kev ang artista sa kanilang dalawa.

baekhyun smiled back a little before turning to chanyeol na ngayon ay nakaupo na ulit sa tabi niya. “basti, i have to go. something came up.”

see, chanyeol’s right. or so he thought. syempre hindi niya alam na baekhyun’s just lying para makaalis na. he doesn’t want to leave chanyeol naman sana pero hindi niya rin kayang mag panggap na everything is okay kahit hindi.

“sure, sure. hatid na kita? ano bang nangyari?”

“si jaja kasi.. nilalagnat.” pagsisinungaling ni baekhyun. “i have to go. and you don’t have to. i can go home by myself.”

“are you sure?”

“yes.”

napatingin si chanyeol kay luhan at kevin na ngayon ay nakaupo na rin. sayang naman. he’s going to finally ask baekhyun pa naman tonight habang nag-iinuman sila. may open mic kasi and chanyeol’s planning to sing a song tapos tanungin si baekhyun pero… sa susunod na lang siguro?

“uh, guys. baekhyun’s going na. may emergency kasi sa kanila.” pagpapaliwanag ni chanyeol sa friends niya.

“aw, that’s too bad. gusto ko pa sanang makakwentuhan itong si baekhyun.” sabi ni luhan before turning to baek. “let’s hangout next time?”

ayaw nang ngumiti ni baekhyun. gusto niya nalang sampalin itong luhan na to. gusto niyang sabunutan. gusto niyang suntukin. pero hindi. hindi niya gagawin dahil balibaliktarin man ang mundo, kaibigan pa rin siya ni chanyeol. magpipigil na lang si baekhyun. gusto niya mang saktan itong si luhan bilang ganti na rin sa pananakit nilang dalawa ni kevin sa kanya, siguro hahayaan niya na lang ang universe na gumawa nun.

“sure.” sagot ni baekhyun. “so uh.. nice to meet you ulit. una na ako.”

nag bye na sina luhan kay baekhyun. tumayo na rin si chanyeol.

“guys, hatid ko lang sa labas. i’ll be back.” sabi ni chanyeol before placing a hand sa likod ni baekhyun. the latter even protested pa about sa paghatid ni chanyeol sa labas pero syempre, di nagpatinag ang ating lover boy.

nang makarating sila sa labas, iniharap ni chanyeol si baekhyun sa kanya.

“bab, wait.”

“what?”

“is it okay if… pumunta ako sa inyo mamaya?” tanong ni chanyeol. gusto niyang pumunta kasi gusto niya pa ring tanungin si baekhyun.

“bakit? just.. head home after niyo uminom and mag ingat ka. magkita na lang tayo bukas—”

“no, no. we have to meet later.” sabi ni chanyeol. he reached for baekhyun’s hand and squeezed it gently. parang pinipisil din ang puso ni baekhyun ngayon. halo halo ang nararamdaman niya at hindi siya natutuwa dahil mas lamang ang takot at sakit. “i.. wanna tell you something.”

“what is it? ngayon mo na lang sabihin.”

“no, i’ll tell you later. pupuntahan kita, okay?” inilapit ni chanyeol ang kamay ni baekhyun sa labi niya. he kissed the back of his hand softly at ang sarap sana nito sa pakiramdam kung hindi lang iniisip ni baekhyun si kevin, luhan, at ang ginawa nilang dalawa sa kanya.

walang nagawa si baekhyun kundi tumango. gusto niya muna sanang mapag-isa ngayong gabi pero hindi niya rin naman kayang hindian si chanyeol. for now, ikakalma niya na muna ang sarili niya para mamaya, kung pupunta man si chanyeol sa kanila, okay na siya.

nagbook na si baekhyun ng grab and chanyeol waited with him. ayaw niya namang iwan na lang ng ganun si baekhyun. kung pwede nga lang na ihatid niya ito pauwi, gagawin niya, pero alam niya namang hindi rin papayag.

ilang minuto lang ang hinintay nila at dumating na ang kotse. baekhyun turned to chanyeol to give him a kiss on the cheek bago nagpaalam at sumakay. chanyeol watched as the car drove away at nakahinga naman si baekhyun nang maluwag. he doesn’t want to see kevin wu’s face ever again. lalo na yung boyfriend niya. mas mabuti na yung hindi na sila magkita ulit kasi hindi na alam ni baekhyun kung anong magagawa niya sa susunod.

napahawak si baekhyun sa dibdib niya.

para siyang maiiyak. he was planning to never see him again, pero mapaglaro nga naman talaga ang tadhana. talagang kaibigan pa ni chanyeol yung ipinalit niya kay baekhyun. si chanyeol na ngayon ay unti-unti nang minamahal ni baekhyun.

bumalik na naman lahat ng sakit. ganun din yung takot. ramdam na ramdam niya sa buong katawan niya.

naalala niya yung baekhyun almost four years ago. yung baekhyun na sobrang tanga. yung baekhyun na gagawin ang lahat kasi mahal na mahal niya ang boyfriend niya. yung baekhyun na masyadong nakampante. yung baekhyun na masyadong nagtiwala. yung baekhyun na binigay ang lahat. yung baekhyun na sa huli, ginago lang din.

ang dami-daming pangako ni kevin noon. halos lahat ng mga ipinapangako niya kay baekhyun, tinutupad niya. yun pala, lahat ng yon, ginawa lang para makuha ang tiwala ni baekhyun. para hindi siya maghinala kung sakaling may gawing katarantaduhan si kevin. pinaikot niya si baekhyun, eh.

pero ayun na eh. sa huli, nalaman din ni baekhyun ang lahat.

sa totoo lang, sobrang tanga pa nga niya noon eh. nasesense niya na before niya pa naconfirm na may iba na talaga si kevin. napapansin niya na sa mga tagged pictures yung guy na laging kasama ni kev. naramdaman niya rin yung pagiging distant at cold nito sa kanya. sobrang madalang na ang messages, hindi na rin tumatawag. pero baekhyun just shrugged it off. pinaniwala ang sarili niya na busy lang si kevin. na mahal siya nito at kahit kailan, hindi siya nito lolokohin.

nung confirmed na talaga na kevin cheated on baekhyun, tanga pa rin si ghorl. instead of confronting him, hindi siya umimik. inisip niya, okay lang. okay lang naman. baka pag nagsawa si kev dun sa guy na isa, bumalik din siya kay baekhyun. titiisin niya na lang. ganun.

sobrang toxic na kaya jongin the third and jongdae had to do something.

kinailangan nilang gisingin si baekhyun sa katotohanan. hindi nila gustong saktan si baekhyun pero sobrang lalang pain lang talaga ang kayang magpabalik sa kanya sa senses niya eh. eventually, si bab na lang din ang sumuko.

he blocked kevin sa lahat ng social media accounts niya. he deleted his number tapos ay nagpalit din siya ng sim. ayaw niya na talagang makita si kevin ulit after all that. yun na rin ang naging simula nang pagsasarado ni baekhyun ng kandado papasok sa puso niya. he started building a wall to protect his heart dahil ayaw na niyang maulit yung nangyari before. ayaw niya nang masaktan ulit nang ganun.

natakot si baekhyun kasi.. paano kung yung mga taong bibigyan niya ng pagkakataon, lokohin lang din siya? saktan? gaguhin? simula noon, mas nagkatoon ng control si baekhyun over his feelings. meron siyang needs na kailangang punan, at minsan hindi enough yung sarili niya lang, so lumalabas siya to look for one night stands. hanggang ganun lang siya kasi it’s easier that way. no feelings involved. wala ring hassle. just two people seeking out temporary warmth and fun. makaraos lang.

_ but along came chanyeol sebastian park. _

hindi alam nii baekhyun kung anong meron sa kanya pero he found himself giving in. willingly. hindi niya lang namalayan na unti-unti niya na ring sinisira ang pader na tinayo niya na siya dapat ang poprotekta sa puso niya. it wasn’t chanyeol who started breaking down the wall. baekhyun did it himself. kasi gustong-gusto niyang papasukin si chanyeol.

unti-unti nang naniwala si baekhyun na baka this is his second chance sa pagibig. baka this time, hindi na siya masasaktan. baka si basti na talaga. willing na siyang sumugal eh.

pero ngayon.. bumalik na naman yung takot. parang gusto niya ulit itayo ang great wall of baek. parang gusto niya ulit palabasin si chanyeol.

  
  


after finishing a bucket of beer and a few shots, nagpaalam na si chanyeol kay luhan at kevin na mauuna na siyang umalis. gusto niya naman sanang magtagal pa at makipagkwentuhan, pero kasi kailangan niyang makita si baekhyun.

this isn’t just about him asking baekhyun to be his boyfriend. kanina niya pa nasesense na there’s something wrong at hindi lang sinasabi ni bab kung ano.

basti had to call bab a few times pa kanina kasi it’s been an hour since he left pero hindi ito tumawag o nag text man lang to inform him na he’s already home. syempre, basti was worried. ayaw pa mag pick up ni baekhyun ng calls kanina pero hindi siya tinigilan ni chanyeol.

bab told him na he fell asleep agad pagkauwi kaya he wasn’t able to text him na pero dun pa lang, alam na agad ni chanyeol na nagsisinungaling si baekhyun. sabi niya kanina, may sakit si jaja kaya siya uuwi.

hindi naman galit si chanyeol na nagsinungaling si baekhyun sa kanya. he’s more worried than mad.

kaya ayun, after downing two bottles of beer at dalawang tequila shots, nagpaalam na si chanyeol. right now, mas importante for him na nasa tabi siya ni baekhyun.

  
  


mabilis lang na nakarating si chanyeol sa bahay nila baekhyun. mabagal lang ang pagmamaneho niya kanina dahil may tama na pero okay lang kasi wala na rin namang traffic. short distance lang din from the bar papunta sa bahay nila baekhyun kaya mabilis siyang nakarating.

ang problema nga lang ngayon, hindi sinasagot ni bab ang mga tawag at texts ni chanyeol.

syempre, hindi naman sinukuan agad ni basti. hindi talaga siya titigil hangga’t hindi siya sinasagot ni baekhyun. kung kinakailangan niyang maghintay dito sa labas hanggang sumikat na ang araw, gagawin niya. wala eh.  _ mahal na niya eh. _

“bab.. pick up na, please?” bulong ni chanyeol habang pinapakinggan ang tunog mula sa phone niya. hindi niya na mabilang kung naka ilang missed call na siya kay baekhyun. sana naman sumagot na siya.

at mukhang pinakinggan naman na siya ng universe dahil finally, after almost fifteen minutes of trying to reach baekhyun, sumagot na ito.

“basti..” mahina ang boses ni baekhyun sa kabilang linya, pero rinig ni basti ang pag-aalinlangan. “don’t tell me.. nasa labas ka?”

mukhang hindi rin binasa ni bab ang texts niya.

“yes.. pwede mo ba akong papasukin?” chanyeol asked. napatingin siya sa taas, sa bintana ng kwarto ni baekhyun. nakapatay na ang ilaw nito. natutulog na kaya siya kanina? nagising niya ba ito?

tahimik sa kabilang linya. kinakabahan si chanyeol sa hindi malamang dahilan. hindi niya alam kung anong nangyayari. nag-aalala siya ng sobra.

medyo gumaan naman ang pakiramdam ni chanyeol nang bumukas ang ilaw sa kwarto ni baekhyun pero hindi pa rin nawala yung pag-aalala niya.

“pababa na ko.” bab told him before hanging up.

napabuntong hininga na lang si basti. he kept his phone in his pocket na bago bumaba sa sasakyan niya. hindi rin nagtagal at bumukas na ang gate.

pumasok si basti at sinara ang gate before wrapping his arms around baekhyun. the latter flinched, at doon pa lang, naconfirm na ni basti na something’s really wrong.

“chanyeol.. ano ba yung sasabihin mo?” tanong ni baekhyun na dahan-dahang kumawala sa pagkakayakap ni chanyeol sa kanya.

gustong-gusto niyang yakapin si chanyeol pabalik pero natatakot siya.

“baekhyun, may problema ba?” tanong ni chanyeol. “may nagawa ba akong mali? are you mad at me?”

“wala..” umiling si baekhyun, pero hindi niya magawang tignan ng diretso si chanyeol. “you didn’t do anything wrong.”

“why are you acting this way then?”

“i’m sorry. this isn’t about you.” sagot ni baekhyun before lowering down his head. “ano ba yung… sasabihin mo?”

hindi na alam ni chanyeol kung anong dapat sabihin o dapat gawin. malinaw na ang plano niya kanina. na he’s going to make it official. he’s going to ask baekhyun to be his boyfriend. he’s going to tell him na.. he’s in love with him.

pero parang mali ang timing eh. kahit hindi sabihin ni baekhyun, ramdam ni chanyeol na merong mali. ayaw niya namang pilitin si baekhyun na sabihin sa kaniya pero gusto niyang malaman. ayaw ni chanyeol na hayaan lang si baekhyun na ganito mag-isa.

gusto niyang hatian si baekhyun sa mga problema niya. kung nabibigatan na si baekhyun sa mga bagay na pinapasan niya, chanyeol is very much willing to help him. ayaw niyang iwan si baekhyun nang ganito. willing si chanyeol makinig. if baekhyun doesn’t want him to give his opinion and advice, okay lang. mananahimik siya. pero handa siyang makinig. handa siyang tabihan si baekhyun habang sinosulusyunan nito ang mga problema niya.

pero bakit pakiramdam niya ngayon, gusto siyang itaboy ni baekhyun? itulak palayo?

may mga plano si chanyeol para sa gabing ito. marami rin siyang gustong sabihin sana. pero ngayon… kahit yung tatlong salita na lang muna. kahit yun na muna. gusto niyang malaman ni baekhyun ang nararamdaman niya.

_ “i love you.” _

parang huminto ng isang segundo ang pagtibok ng puso ni baekhyun, tapos nung nagpatuloy na, parang nagmulfunction ata. sobrang bilis. sobrang lakas. sobrang nakakapanghina. tama ba ang narinig niya? o iniimage niya lang ang lahat?

“baekhyun, mahal kita.”

hindi. hindi ito isang guni-guni. hindi rin siya nagkamali nang pagkakarinig.

_ mahal siya ni chanyeol. _

pero siya? mahal niya ba si chanyeol? kaya rin ba niyang ibalik ang mga salitang binitiwan nito? kaya rin ba niyang sabihin pabalik ang mga salitang iyon na walang pag-aalinlangan? kaya niya bang sabihin ‘yon na walang kaakibat na takot pagkatapos?

“bab..”

“chanyeol, itigil na natin to.”

hindi na talaga kayang mag-angat ng tingin ni baekhyun. hindi niya na rin kayang tumayo sa harapan ni chanyeol. not after he said those words.  _ ang sakit.  _

siya ang nagsabi ng mga salitang ‘yon, pero kahit siya mismo ay nasaktan.  _ itigil na. tigil na.  _ hindi naman gustong saktan ni baekhyun si chanyeol. kung pwede nga lang ay manatili sila sa tabi ng isa’t isa hangga’t kaya. pero ayaw na ni baekhyun na masaktan. ayaw na niya nang maulit yung dati.

alam niyang magkaibang tao si kevin at si chanyeol.

hindi dahil ginawa ni kevin sa kanya noon, gagawin rin ni chanyeol sa kaniya ngayon. pero there’s no guarantee na hindi mauulit ang nakaraan. na hindi ulit iiwan si baekhyun. na hindi ulit siya sasaktan.

maraming komplikasyon sa mundo nila. established na artista na si chanyeol. may pangalan at reputasyon siyang kailangang alagaan. mas maraming aspeto ng buhay niya ang kontrolado ng ibang tao kesa sa kaniya mismo. hindi dahil mahal niya si baekhyun, o mahal siya ni baekhyun, magiging madali na ang lahat para sa kanilang dalawa. sa relasyong nabubuo sa ganitong klase ng mundo, maraming bagay ang dapat isugal. walang kasiguraduhan sa bawat pagtaya—bawat bagay na isinasakripisyo ay maaaring mawala habambuhay. 

_ hindi kayang mabuhay ni baekhyun nang ganun. _

kaya habang mas maaga pa..

“bab.. hindi magandang biro yan.” hindi nakikita ni baekhyun sa chanyeol pero rinig niya ang panginginig ng boses nito. rinig niya ang pilit na ngiti. rinig niya ang sakit. “wag namang ganyan.”

“i’m sorry, chanyeol.”  _ i’m sorry for being selfish. for wanting to play safe. for not being willing enough to risk it all.  _ ang dami-daming gustong sabihin ni baekhyun pero ayaw na niyang pahabain ang usapan. baka kapag pinahaba pa, magbago pa ang isip niya. baka hindi niya matiis si chanyeol. baka magpatuloy pa siya.

“bab naman.” chanyeol reached for his hand. medyo mahigpit ang pagkakahawak ni chanyeol sa kamay niya. parang ayaw na siyang pakawalan. “bakit naman ganito? may nagawa ba ako? please, just.. tell me.”

“you didn’t do anything wrong.”

“i’m sorry, please? aayusin ko kung ano man yun. pero wag namang ganito.” nagmamakaawa na si chanyeol at hindi niya na alam kung ano pang kaya niyang gawin para lang baguhin ang isip ni baekhyun.

“there’s nothing to fix, chanyeol. hindi ikaw yung problema.” sagot ni baekhyun. ang sakit sakit na ng puso niya. nararamdaman niya na rin ang pag init ng mga mata niya, ang pagbabadya ng mga luha.

“so bakit gusto mo nang itigil? baekhyun naman. pag-usapan natin ‘to.”

“chanyeol, ayoko na.” mariin na sabi ni baekhyun, pero kasabay nito ang pagpatak ng luha niya.

lumuhod si chanyeol sa harap niya. hawak na nito ang magkabilang kamay. he’s crying, begging him to stay with him. sobrang desperado na pero hindi na alam ni chanyeol ang gagawin kapag nawala si baekhyun sa kaniya.

they’ve only shared a few months together, pero iba yung nararamdaman ni chanyeol for baekhyun eh. sa buong buhay niya, ngayon niya lang naramdaman yung ganito. ngayon lang siya nagkagusto nang ganun, at ngayon lang siya nag mahal nang ganito.

he’s willing to do everything for baekhyun. kaya niyang isakripisyo ang lahat for him.

“baekhyun, please..”

“chanyeol, tumayo ka na dyan. please.” dire-diretso ang pagtulo ng luha ni baekhyun. hindi niya rin mapunasan dahil nga hawak ni chanyeol ang parehong kamay niya. ang hirap ng ganito. ang sakit. ayaw niyang makitang umiiyak si chanyeol dahil sa kanya, pero kailangan niyang gawin to. sobrang selfish pero eto lang yung paraan na alam niya para protektahan ang puso nilang dalawa.

“baekhyun. mahal kita.”

_ mahal din kita, chanyeol. _

“i can’t do this anymore. i’m sorry. umuwi ka na.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SURE KA NA BA DYAN BAEKHYUN


End file.
